Moving On
by Margaret1234
Summary: Sequel to Enough is Enough. Aileen/Tommy arrive in Miami. Horatio takes a vacation and works hard to make them happy. Kyle is also on leave for 3 weeks. Horatio has cause to lose his temper when called into work, and worries Aileen will walk away. Emotions run high when Kyle has to return to Afghanistan. Alexx befriends Aileen; Yelina makes mischief, and makes an enemy of Horatio.
1. Chapter 1

MOVING ON

Chapter One

After speaking on the phone to Aileen in New York, Horatio poured himself a whiskey; sat down on the sofa in the lounge and relaxed for the first time that day, which had turned out to be very, very eventful. He thought he had a lot to be happy about right this minute. The Cardinal had granted him absolution, he had visited the Holy Redeemer Church and spoken to Marisol, his son was home for three more weeks, and Aileen and Tommy would be with him soon.

Then he thought about Jerry forcing him to talk on Friday night, the eve of John and Sharon's wedding. Jerry had been harsh and he hadn't enjoyed it. But he knew he had only been trying to help him, and at the end of the day he was relieved as he got a lot off his chest that night. As a result it had also given him the courage to talk to Marisol at her graveside this evening.

He finished his drink; went into the kitchen to wash his glass out and started singing...

 _"_ _I Love you baby,"_

 _You're too good to be true,_

 _Can't take my eyes of you,_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch._

 _I want to hold you so much._

 _At long last love has arrived,_

 _And I thank God I'm alive._

 _I love you baby."_

Kyle, who was staying the night instead of going home to his own apartment, came out of his bedroom where he had been getting prepared for bed, and making his way to the kitchen heard his father singing, much to his amazement. He had never heard him singing before. Yes he liked music, and had a great music collection, but _singing,_ he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Standing in the doorway listening for a minute, he had to smile; his father actually had a good voice.

Then wandering into the kitchen laughing he asked, "What did you do Dad, drink the bottle of whiskey?"

Horatio chuckled; turned around, and looking at Kyle under raised eyebrows replied, "No son. Why do I look drunk?"

"Mind you, if being drunk is a form of being happy, then I suppose you could say I'm drunk," said Horatio, chuckling again.

Kyle just shook his head from side to side. He was sure his dad was having a happy hour.

Ten minutes later Horatio asked, "Do you want a coffee and a sandwich to finish the evening off Kyle?"

"Yes please Dad."

"Then I want to talk to you Kyle."

Kyle gave his dad a quizzical look.

"Oh yes, I haven't forgotten I wanted to speak to you about your part in the set up in New York."

Kyle groaned, he thought he had got away with that.

"On second thoughts Kyle, it's getting late and I really want to phone Jerry. I need to say something to him. He is always up late so he won't mind me phoning tonight."

"Okay Dad, think I will take this coffee and sandwich to bed with me then," said Kyle dashing away.

Horatio grinned. He had been teasing Kyle, but he did want to talk to him about a few things.

When he finished his coffee he rang Jerry.

Jerry answered his phone straight away and was surprised to hear it was Horatio.

"Horatio... Is everything okay?"

"It couldn't be better." Jerry relaxed when he heard these words.

"Jerry, I'm coming through to thank you for shocking me into talking on Friday night. I'll admit that at first I thought you were harsh, but I'm so pleased you were. You made me see I really had to find the courage to try to let Marisol go. As soon as I arrived home Kyle took me to the Holy Redeemer Church, and I spoke to her."

"Jerry, you will not believe this, but I swear a soft breeze blew up and she spoke to me, and you were absolutely right when you said she might not be resting in peace. She told me she had been waiting for me to fall in love with someone, and when I told her about Aileen, she told me her spirit could now rest in peace and she told me to be happy."

"I hope she really is at peace now."

"This is not unheard of Horatio, I've heard of this happening to others who finally decide to let a loved one go."

"But I may have just imagined it all as I wanted her to talk to me...but whatever, it did the trick, my heart is much lighter now."

"That's good news Horatio, now you can look forward...Yes?"

"Yes... I have contacted Aileen tonight to let her know we will work things out. I'll make sure it does whatever it takes Jerry. We will take it step by step, and to start with she and Tommy will be coming for a month's visit to Miami to see if they like it here. But Jerry, if they don't, you will certainly see more and more of me arriving in New York. I'm not letting this chance of happiness slip away from us."

"Better let you go now...just wanted to say thanks to a very good friend."

"Okay Horatio, I'm happy I was able to help."

Following his talk with Jerry, Horatio made a mental note of things he wanted to do the following morning, (a) phone Chief Burton, (b) speak to Kyle (c) speak to Aileen to go over a few things with her, and then he went to bed. He was feeling tired now after a very long day of unexpected but wondrous events.

Back in New York though, Jerry who was indeed a person who went to bed very late, thought how good it was to know that Horatio hadn't wasted any time and was now seemingly ready to move forward. This led him to think about the conversation he had with him on Friday night. He had been harsh almost cruel, though he had done it with the best of intentions. He rested back in his armchair and recalled the scene and every word.

After seeing John and Michael out he had returned to the lounge to see Horatio sitting there looking absolutely forlorn, and felt a surge of pity for him. He was such a good guy, and though he had fallen in love with Aileen it looked like he may let her go because of his continuing guilt feelings over Marisol's death. Personally, he wasn't at all sure what was at the root of Horatio's guilt as six years was a long time to hold on to such guilt. He sensed there was more behind it than anyone knew. He felt he had to try to do something about this so went across to him, and kneeling in front of him, took hold of his hands and asked, "Horatio, why do you still feel so guilty about Marisol?"

When he got no answer, he carried on relentlessly, "Start by telling me whether your love for her was deep or did you feel sorry for her and just believed you were in love with her? Did you ever cry for her Horatio? We knew you were angry; did this stop you from crying? Crying is an important part of grieving, we need to do this and I think this is something you still need to do."

"Have you ever talked about your anger over her death?"

Horatio looked at him aghast. Jerry had really shocked him with this full on approach.

Seeing his look Jerry nevertheless continued, "Come on Horatio, talk to me about Marisol; get your feelings out my friend. You just can't go on like this. My guess is that you have never spoken to a single soul about your own feelings."

Horatio sighed, and looking at Jerry with anguish in his eyes he finally succumbed and started speaking, "Yes, I was angry beyond belief, as was Eric her brother, who is also one of my work colleague's."

"It's a long story Jerry, but keeping it short I will tell you that a certain Antonio Riaz ordered a hit on Marisol to get back at me. He had earlier promised to hurt everyone I loved. Then he angered us even more because he was allowed to cut a deal by giving up some valuable information to the FBI and the courts deported him to Brazil."

"Eric and I were so incensed we unofficially followed Riaz to Rio, and ended his life. In case you're wondering, it was self defence at the end. But make no mistake we wanted him dead, he deserved to die. I swear he did Jerry. He also killed my brother Raymond who was in Brazil at the same time, although Raymond got into his own mess."

Horatio had paused for a moment and then continued, "However, revenge was bittersweet, it didn't bring Marisol back, and she had lost her life when I should have been protecting her."

Jerry had wanted to step in and protest a little in defence of Horatio, but he didn't as he was talking well now.

"Did I love her? Of course I did. But it wasn't an intense passionate love. You could say I got carried along with feeling sorry for her, but I certainly had a gentle love for her. She was very vulnerable, and suffering with cancer, and had just been caught buying drugs to pass on to sick people. I managed to get that sorted out and she thanked me for giving her help. She invited me to dinner, and it moved on from there."

"She was so sweet Jerry, and we started dating and she seemed to be happy when she was with me, and there was no way I was going to ruin that for her. Then I rushed things a bit. She was looking so sad one day, looking at her bleak future, when she told me she wished she could have had a baby, and I told her she still could."

"Who the heck did I think I was telling her that, when who knows whether we would even have been able to have a baby?"

"Anyway, I proposed to her on the spot. I should never have married her. Because of this I unintentionally put her life in danger and I should have known better. I suppose when Riaz made that threat I thought there was no way he was going to get a chance to hurt anyone I loved, because it was most definitely in my mind we would get the bastard before he had a chance. What a fool I was."

"I had only known her for three months so pretty whirlwind. Good at whirlwind aren't I?"

"Eric did show some concern about this not only for his sister, but for me as well. However, I wanted to give her some happiness in her life."

"Then I lost her the very day we were married. None of her dreams came true and that broke my heart." Tears were welling up in Horatio's eyes now.

Wiping his eyes Horatio continued, "You talk to me about guilt, yes I feel guilty because she died because of me, but I have often felt guilty wondering if I loved her enough. It was nothing like the love I now have for Aileen. I love Aileen in a more intense way, mind and body wise. And if Marisol can see me now I wonder if she is berating me for that."

"I don't know Jerry; she came into my mind so vividly the other night when I was dancing with Aileen, but instead of explaining to her I behaved like a stupid jerk. I did tell her about Marisol later that evening, but not that she had come to mind as we were dancing. How could I tell the woman I had fallen in love with that another woman was haunting my brain?"

"Perhaps Marisol's spirit was trying to tell you that Aileen was the right woman for you Horatio? Which is why she came through so strong to you."

"Anyway as I asked earlier, did you ever cry for her Horatio?"

"No Jerry,' I was so eaten up with anger, the anger took over my life so much that the tears never fell. I have felt sad about her so many times though." Then choking, Horatio suddenly broke down, and sobbed his heart out and cried like he had never cried before. And Jerry had held him in his arms in comfort until the sobs stopped. They had both gone to bed very late that night.

Jerry then pulled away from his thoughts and feeling happy at the way things had turned out went to bed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they sat down to breakfast Monday morning Horatio spoke to Kyle.

"Kyle, I have no concerns over you agreeing with John and Michael that the set up they planned was a good idea. I am concerned however to have learned that you thought I was unhappy and worked too hard. Kyle, I just don't want you to worry about me son. I don't want you to return to Afghanistan worrying about me whatsoever. Please keep your mind as clear from worry as you can over there. Just concentrate on keeping yourself safe. Promise me."

"I promise Dad." _Whether or not he could keep the promise was a different matter Kyle thought. Although maybe he could, his father was a different person right now._

"I'm sorry Dad. I couldn't help worry. It seemed to me that you were shutting yourself of from all social life and working harder than you need have done. I know you've had god knows how many problems to deal with though, but you were looking so tired last time I was home."

"Oh Kyle, bless you son. I admit that due to certain ever recurring thoughts in my brain, I was allowing work to be my salvation if you like. My trip to New York has changed all that; going there was the best thing that could have happened, so you can give yourself a pat on the back for being part of that," said Horatio smiling.

"It was good seeing my friends again, and all together for once. Then I met Aileen and we fell in love instantly. Yes, I admit it happened quickly. In my heart however I feel that she and I are meant for one another, there was an instant comfortable connection between us."

"You know I have asked Aileen and Tommy to come to Miami to test the waters here. I'm sure you will like them when you meet them. I know they are coming at a time you are also home, but I very much want you to be hanging around with us as much as you can. I also want to spend as much time with you as I can while you are home Kyle."

"Okay Dad, no problem, I would like that as well. I look forward to meeting this wonderful woman who can make you sing," said Kyle laughing at the same time.

Horatio chuckled.

Then smirking and keying a number in his cell phone at the same time Horatio said, "It seems Kyle, that you were not the only one who thought I was overdoing things. Chief Burton had similar thoughts so I am going to see if he will be okay with me not going in until Thursday."

Chief Burton picked up the call immediately.

"Good morning Horatio."

"Good morning Chief. I'm back in Miami. However as the two week break you allowed me isn't actually up until Thursday, I was wondering if you would mind me not coming in until then. I have a few things I need to sort out and the days would be useful."

"That's absolutely fine Horatio. I heard from Michael that it went well in New York."

 _Well, Michael didn't waste any time thought Horatio._

"In fact why don't you take a month off? We owe you so much time anyway, and your team did really well while you were away, which is a credit to you Horatio. You have taught them to work so well as a unit over the years. And a whole month with you away would show us even more what they can do."

"Are you trying to tell me something Chief?"

The Chief laughing replied, "Not at all Horatio. Maybe you could be on call though if anything really big comes up, and then I really would prefer you to be here."

 _Horatio couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't about to decline this offer in the circumstances._

"By the way Horatio, it really is time you called me James."

"Okay James, thank you. I would like to accept your offer of the month under the on call stipulation. I am most grateful."

"You're welcome Horatio."

"I will drop in this afternoon though just to catch up with my team."

"Okay Horatio, if you must."

Then Horatio made a call to New York.

Aileen smiled as she picked up the call and heard, "Good morning Sweetheart."

"Horatio, I was just thinking about you."

"Good thoughts. I hope?"

"The very best Horatio, I miss you."

"Miss you too Sweetheart. I can't wait for you to get here."

"Aileen, I have some good news, I have agreed a month's vacation with my boss this morning. So we can spend every day of the month together."

"That's wonderful news Horatio. I have no idea what to pack though. Hopeless aren't I?"

Horatio laughed. "Not hopeless at all. Just pack light, as if you were coming on a summer vacation It's already turning very warm here."

"Can I bring a few of Tommy's toys?"

"Of course you can Sweetheart. Bring as much as you can handle. Just remember that if you like it here we can always collect more of your belongings later on."

"There will be loads of things to discuss, but please let's get you here first."

"Aileen you haven't done anything about booking your flight yet have you?"

"No not yet. I was going to get on to that in a short while."

"Okay, don't worry; I'll handle that for you. As soon as we finish talking I'll book your tickets online and you can collect them from the collection desk at the airport."

"I can't let you do that Horatio."

"Yes, you can, and I insist young lady."

"Okay, that will be a big help. I'll settle up when I see you."

"You'll do no such thing."

"Okay, thank you Horatio, I will be a good girl," said Aileen laughing.

At the other end of the phone Horatio grinned; she was being playful and he liked that.

"I assume you have proper picture identification cover such as a driving licence for customs at the airport."

"Yes, I have a driving licence although I haven't driven for a while. As Tommy is a minor I understand I only need to present his birth certificate if required?"

"That's right."

"Talking of birth certificates, I assume Tommy's first name is really Thomas?"

"Yes, but he was always Tommy to us from the day he was born. In case you need it Horatio his middle name is Ryan. Thomas is his father's middle name and Ryan is the male version of my middle name."

"What a nice idea, and your middle name is what?"

"Ryhanne...Spelt RYHANNE"

"That's a beautiful name." _A beautiful name for a beautiful lady, Horatio thought._

"Better have your actual birth dates as well."

Tommy's is the 25h October 2003 and mine is the 15th March 1972.

"One final question; Will it be okay to keep Tommy out of school? I know he still has two weeks spring break vacatgion left, but that still means extra time out from school."

"That's all taken care of Horatio, I phoned the school main office early this morning and they agreed it would be okay. I was up front with them and told them he might not return as we were looking at possibly moving, and they said they will keep his place open for a while. But they would be grateful if we could let them know by the end of the month we spend in Miami."

"Okay...well done."

"Sorry, keep thinking of things to ask you. Would Maeve be prepared to keep an eye on your apartment for now?"

"Yes Horatio, I have already spoken to her. She is more than happy to help out knowing I am visiting you. She liked the look of you very much, what she saw of you from a distance, and Tommy told her a lot about you."

"That's good... Erm, I mean that she can help out," said Horatio chuckling.

"How long will you need to pack? If I can get you a flight booked for say Wednesday, could you be ready by then?"

"Yes, that would be perfect."

"Okay Sweetheart; I'll go now and see what I can do. I'll come back as soon as I have the details."

Horatio managed to book an American Airlines direct flight for Wednesday leaving JFK at 12:30 pm with an estimated arrival time of 4:00 pm at Miami International. He paid for the tickets, indicating they would be collected by Mrs Aileen Casey at their collection desk. Then he called Aileen back and gave her the flight details and told her to pick the tickets up from the American Airline Ticket desk, and that he would pick her and Tommy up from Miami International.

Following this he got Kyle to say hello to Aileen, and vice versa. Each saying they were looking forward to meeting one another.

Then he said good bye, told her he loved her, and sent her a kiss down the phone, which she returned.

After a coffee, Kyle then left to go back to his own apartment as he had things he wanted to do, and he knew his Dad had more things on his mind he wanted to deal with during the afternoon.

Early Monday afternoon Horatio called Frank, and asked him if the team were all in, when Frank confirmed they were he told him he was on his way in to talk to them.

As he walked into the building he met Chief James Burton, and as Horatio on reflection was a bit concerned at the ease with which James Burton had suggested he take a month's vacation he asked him if he was absolutely sure.

"Stop worrying Horatio, I knew Kyle was home for a month, I guess three weeks now, and when Michael spoke to me he mentioned you had some visitors coming to you for a month, so I thought you might perhaps like to have extended leave. And as your team seemed to have no problems while you were away I had no problems suggesting that. I assure you there is nothing sinister going on."

"Okay, thank you James. I really appreciate this." _More_ _than you know thought Horatio._

"Horatio, knowing you were coming in for a while, I was hoping to catch you before you see your team. Could you come into my office now before speaking to them? Since I spoke to you this morning I have been thinking about a few things and would like to run something pass you."

In his office James explained he had been thinking ahead and was looking at long term planning. They were very short on good team leaders coming through and he was wondering if Eric Delko would make the grade.

"I'm not thinking of having him moved any time soon, but I would like to see how he performs as a team leader while you are away. I want to know if he is only good because he has the finest team leader this station has ever known for his boss."

Horatio, we know that no matter how good they are you are always one step ahead of your team even though they are so good."

 _Horatio gave a modest smile._

"What do you think Horatio...would you mind us trying him out in your absence?"

"No I don't mind, I think it's a good idea. Personally I wouldn't want to lose Eric, but neither would I want to stand in his way of progression. Calleigh is excellent, but I don't see her ever wanting to be a full team leader now she is a mother."

"Thank you Horatio. Can you put that in motion when you speak to them? But make up your own reason for taking this action. Don't tell him at this stage we have had this conversation."

Horatio then went to his own office, checked his mail, and finding nothing significant to deal with he called Frank to come to see him first. He wanted to give him more than a few minutes of his time as he had been good in listening to him before he left for New York. Frank came immediately, and Horatio spent half an hour with him telling him all about his trip, and they had a few laughs about it between them. Horatio always felt comfortable with Frank, they had become very close over the last few years.

At the end of the conversation Horatio also told Frank that he was now about to extend his vacation by one month, and he asked him to go to ask the rest of the team to come into his office straight away.

One by one they arrived, every one of them ,"Nice to see you back Horatio." Eric was the last to arrive, and then Horatio shut the door.

"Thank you for your welcome back comments, but I'm not actually back," he said smiling at them all in one collective glance.

He had been going to say, 'I'm afraid I'm not back, but in truth he was not afraid. He really wanted this vacation which James had unexpectedly offered. His future happiness depended on how this next month worked out.

Then he continued, "I am taking another month's vacation."

He watched them all give each other surprised looks of consternation. Laughing to himself inwardly he thought, " _They're all thinking, but he never takes a long vacation._ " Well they were right until now.

"I'm taking an extended vacation as I have some special visitors arriving from New York tomorrow, and I want to spend some time with them. But, I am on call should anything really big come up. However, you have all done a grand job while I have been away these last few days and I have faith in all of you to continue the good work. In fact, you have all had my absolute trust for a very long time now. You're a cracking team, and I am very lucky to have you behind me."

Everyone smiled. All of them pleased to hear Horatio's words.

"Does anyone have a question?"

They all shook their heads.

"Okay, I'll let you all return to whatever you were doing now except Calleigh and Eric please. I need to talk to you both about something."

Horatio spoke to Calleigh first. "Calleigh you are a first class deputy in my absence, and I hope you will not be offended, or unhappy, but with me now going to be away for a month I would like to try Eric out in that role just for the month. It's time we strengthened the team in the event both you and I were unavoidably away at the same time."

'That's a great idea Horatio, especially with me being a mum now."

"You okay with that Eric?""

"Yes Horatio. Thank you for giving me the opportunity. And thank you Caleigh for supporting the idea."

As Eric and Calleigh made to leave Horatio touched Eric on the arm and asked, "Can you stay behind Eric?"

"Sit down please. I need to speak to you about something personal."

Horatio wasn't looking forward to this conversation he was about to have, but it had to be done. He couldn't have Eric find out from anyone else.

"Eric, I need you to know that while I was in New York, I met a lovely lady and I confess I have strong feelings for her. On Wednesday, Aileen and her young son Tommy will be coming to visit me for a month to start with, and all working out well they will stay permanently."

Eric grinned; he had been thinking he had done something wrong.

Horatio seeing the grin relaxed, "I want you to know I will never forget Marisol though, she will always have a special place in my heart Eric."

"I am hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me for trying to move on now."

"About time Horatio" said Eric smiling.

Seeing the smile on Eric's face Horatio relaxed even more.

Eric continued, "Look Horatio, I know you have always felt guilty about Marisol's death, but you should never have felt guilty. I have never ever blamed you for what happened. Once I had grieved for her and got the anger out of my system, I just held on to happier memories. She was happy with you Horatio, happier than I had seen her for a very long time. You gave her so much hope in her last three months and for that I will forever be grateful to you. She died tragically, but she had also been happy that day, and I have always clung on to that memory, and her happiness was all down to you Horatio."

"So we're good."

"Yes, always Horatio."

"Thank you Eric, your words mean a lot to me."

They both stood up then and Horatio gave Eric a big hug of gratitude.

Leaving the office and walking down the lab hallway, Eric was grinning to himself, and thinking that Horatio was a fast worker, but he was happy for him.

He bumped into Calleigh who asked him what he was grinning about, and he replied, "Horatio's got himself a new woman."

"What," exclaimed Calleigh. "That's wonderful news Eric."

"Shush, I didn't tell you that. You caught me off guard."

Unknown to them, Horatio had left his office straight after Eric and heard the exchange and muttered, "shit." He should have asked Eric to keep it to himself. Now the rest of the team would know in next to no time. Oh well, no real harm done.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early Tuesday afternoon the front door bell chimed, and on opening the door Horatio saw a cab drive away and was surprised to see some unexpected visitors standing before him, and with raised eyebrows asked, "What the heck are you both doing here?" Stepping back leaving the way clear, and smiling he continued, "Come in, it's so good to see you both."

Laughing, John and Sharon entered the apartment.

"Good to see you as well Horatio," said John.

"Well you only got married three days ago, so as I just asked why are you here?"

John replied, "Well, we decided that for our very short honeymoon trip we would try this city of yours Horatio, and knowing you would have returned by now we couldn't leave without attempting to see you. We knew that as you had returned on Sunday you still had a few of day's left of your vacation so took a chance you would be here. We also rather assumed you would be here as Jerry phoned us this morning and told us the good news, which we were delighted to hear. In fact, Sharon shrieked when she heard Aileen and Tommy would be coming here. So here we are my friend."

"You should have phoned John, I could have been out anywhere."

"Yes, but we wanted to surprise you; had you not been here, we would have just asked the cab driver to take us elsewhere."

Horatio grinned; led them to the lounge and told them to make themselves comfortable while he moved into the kitchen to make a coffee for them. They declined anything to eat, having had a late breakfast.

While he was doing this John and Sharon were admiring Horatio's lounge which they thought was really tastefully furnished and decorated. "You have a beautiful place here Horatio," said Sharon when he returned with their coffees.

"Thank you, I like it. It's not too far from work and is well out of the main stream area of Miami."

"When are Aileen and Tommy actually due to arrive?" asked Sharon.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Sharon sighed, "That's a shame. We will just miss them; we leave at 2:00 pm tomorrow."

Horatio continued, "They are coming for a month initially to see if they like it here. I am not going to put any pressure on them. If they don't like it enough to move here permanently, I will travel to New York on a regular basis which I told Jerry Sunday night, but hopefully they will come here now and again in between."

"I'm well aware that Tommy may be a problem here. The lad will be uprooted from all he knows and his friends."

"He is a very adaptable little boy Horatio," said Sharon.

"Yes, but moving here may just be too much. We will see. I will be very sensitive to his happiness."

"This early on Aileen is going to bring just a few of his toys, so Kyle and I went shopping this morning, and bought a basketball, a few animal posters and a few other bits and pieces, and Kyle has put them up in his room for him. Tommy will have Kyle's bedroom, and if Kyle stops over anytime he will now have the spare bedroom."

Horatio paused, and laughing said, "We were both like really big kids this morning Sharon, and what was so nice was Kyle being on board with me. My time with Kyle is always precious to me."

"Sharon, you're used to boys. Would you come and have a look and see if you think he will like what we have done?"

"Oh Horatio this is wonderful," said Sharon as she walked into Tommy's room. "A room any boy would love for sure."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Horatio, it's perfect."

They returned to the lounge; finished their coffees and Horatio showed John and Sharon around the rest of his apartment; then they went outside and sat on the patio chairs in the sunshine for a while, and while out there Kyle arrived. Horatio had phoned him on the quiet to see if he could return as some surprise visitors had turned up that he thought he would like to see, and they would be outside. So when Kyle arrived and parked his car in a position so he didn't block his dad's garage he used the spare key his dad insisted he have. and let himself in, and made his way through the lounge and out on to the patio."

Horatio had heard him arrive, and catching sight of him said, "Look who's here Kyle."

John got up immediately and moved across to Kyle and gave him a hug, "Good to see you home for a while Kyle."

Smiling at them Kyle, said, "Congratulations to you both, I've heard you had a great wedding day."

John took Kyle to one side and asked, "Did you get into trouble with your dad?"

"No, but he was concerned I had worried about him."

"Well that's your dad all over."

"What about Aileen and Tommy coming here, are you okay with that?"

"I'm happy John, the difference in dad is remarkable; that trip to New York has certainly been good for him."

"You will like her Kyle, she is a really nice lady and beautiful, and Tommy is a great kid."

"Hey you two," called Horatio. "Let's all hear the conversation."

Sharon laughed and as John and Kyle moved to join them she whispered, "I guess they're catching up on what happened in New York Horatio. John was worried you would be cross with Kyle."

"No not cross at all Sharon, just concerned he was worrying about me. He shouldn't be worrying about me at anytime let alone in Afghanistan."

"So, do you two like Miami, as far as you can tell on such a short visit anyway?" asked Horatio.

John replied, "Yes we do, but we really need a longer visit to take it all in. Not sure if we would want to live here though. Sharon and I are New Yorkers through and through. But it is very nice for a visit, and we have enjoyed ourselves. We didn't bother to hire a car for such a short trip, have used cabs everywhere. I have a number to call one when we leave here."

"Don't be silly John, I'll run you back to your hotel."

"No Horatio, we don't expect you to do that."

"I know...but it will be my pleasure."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Marriot near Lincoln Road."

"Do you two have to get back to the hotel for a meal tonight?"

"No," they replied in unison.

"In that case how about we all go out for a meal then, my treat? I know a lovely cosy Italian restaurant, and actually not that far from your hotel."

John and Sharon nodded their heads in agreement and Horatio looking at Kyle asked, "You too son?"

"Yes, would love to Dad."

Horatio got up; went back inside and into the lounge, picked his cell phone up and called the Grazie Italian Restaurant on Washington Avenue, South Beach, which was one of his favourite small restaurants in Miami. They knew him well there so he had no difficulty in booking a table for four, for 7:00 pm.

That done, he returned to the patio and Sharon asked, "Should we go back to the hotel and change Horatio?"

"No need Sharon unless you absolutely insist, casual is good and you both look great."

"In that case can I just freshen up here before we leave?"

"Be my guest. You know where the bathroom is."

Two hours later at 6:15 pm they all piled into Horatio's car and set off for the restaurant.

On their arrival, Luigi the owner, walked over to Horatio immediately and shaking his hand said, "Welcome Lieutenant Caine. It's good to see you here again. I've reserved the table in the far corner for you. Is that one okay for you?"

"It's perfect Luigi, thank you."

Then Luigi showed them to their table, wished them a nice evening and handed Horatio the wine list and four menu cards. None of them wanted an appetiser so they went straight into ordering a main course.

John and Horatio chose _Filetto di Maiale_ (seared tender pork loin), and Sharon, _Pollo Balsamico_ (organic breast of chicken). Kyle chose _Pesce Bianco_ (seared white fish).

As they had all ordered white or light meat and fish dishes Horatio ordered, with everyone's agreement a bottle of Australian Sauvignon Blanc, this being a pretty neutral wine for most tastes.

While they sat there chatting for a few minutes before the meals were served, Sharon was looking around and loving the cosy atmosphere, "This is a beautiful restaurant Horatio. I love the wooden decor and the mellow lighting. And with those large windows at the front, the wooden decor is not too dark. This place definitely has that cosy feel that you mentioned."

"Yes it is nice. But it's really the food I come here for; it's always fresh and cooked too perfection."

Just then Luigi brought the wine over to them saying, "On the house Lieutenant Caine, to welcome your friends to Miami."

"Thank you Luigi. This is very kind of you."

Horatio poured a glass out for each of them, but limited himself to only half a glass as he was driving,

Then their meals were served, which they all thoroughly enjoyed and agreed with Horatio that the food was excellent. Following their main meal they had ice cream desserts, followed by cheese and biscuits and coffee.

When they called it a night Horatio paid the bill, and drove John and Sharon to their hotel and told them he would pick them up at 11.30 am the next morning and take them to the airport. He would then hang around there until Aileen's flight landed.

They thanked him for a wonderful evening, and waved back at him as they made their way up the hotel steps. Then Horatio drove back to his apartment, and Kyle stayed overnight again as he was going to the airport with his dad in the morning.

Back at the hotel, and after they had finished their packing, Sharon sitting on the bed, phoned Aileen, as she felt like gossiping with her friend. On getting through she told her that they were in Miami, but coming home the next day, and that they had been to see Horatio and had dined out with him and Kyle tonight. She also told her that Horatio's apartment was amazing, and that he looked really happy and she was just going to tell her about Tommy's room when John laughing snatched the phone away from her and holding her back with a strong arm said, "Aileen, I'm sorry about this, but my dear wife is giving you way too much information right now. So, I am confiscating her phone as of now. I will just tell you that Horatio can't wait for you to get here , and now I am ending this call."

"Okay," said Aileen laughing out loud.

"That was mean John," said Sharon pouting her lips.

"Oh come here woman," said John pulling her down on the bed. "I need my wife to give me a thrill on the last night of our short honeymoon here in Miami."

Sharon smiled and snuggled up next to him, and it was a while before they went to sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four...Warning adult scene in this chapter

The next morning at 11:30 am, Horatio picked John and Sharon up as arranged and drove them to the airport, and he and Kyle hung around with them for a while then said their good byes when it was time for them to make their way through to the departure lounge. Then Kyle and Horatio mooched around for a while; had something to drink, and when they heard Aileen's flight had landed, and on schedule, they made their way to the arrivals area to wait for her and Tommy to come through the doors.

Horatio was getting extremely restless, and standing there waiting with his hands on his hips and fingers tapping on his right hip impatiently, kept mumbling to himself, "Open the bloody doors for goodness sake."

Kyle hearing him just smiled. His dad was sure getting impatient. At last the arrivals door opened and the passengers started slowly coming through. Suddenly Horatio spotted Aileen and Tommy and grinning all over his face said, "There they are Kyle, just coming through now."

Kyle gasped.

Horatio grinning asked, "What's the matter son; your eyes are almost popping out of their sockets?"

"Wow Dad, both you and John said she was beautiful, but she is stunning."

As they came through the doors Aileen saw Horatio immediately and her heart skipped a beat, his red hair stood out, glowing under the airport lights and he looked so handsome standing there with that lovely welcoming smile of his beaming at them. And she recognised Kyle from a picture Horatio had shown her back in New York.

The next minute Horatio heard a voice calling, "Horatio, Horatio," and Tommy came running full pelt into his arms. Horatio gave him a big hug, and lifted him up and twirled him around a couple of times and put him back down on the ground saying, "Stay there with Kyle for a minute Tommy. I want to give your mom a hug."

Then stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Aileen who had just reached them, he lifted her off her feet and pressing his face against hers whispered, "I love you. Thank you for coming."

Aileen whispered back, "I love you too Horatio, so much."

Then he introduced her and Tommy to Kyle, who took hold of Aileen's trolley for her and they made their way to Horatio's car; a silver Prestige Audi A6 Sedan, and packed her luggage in the trunk.

When Tommy saw the car his eyes opened wide.

"Wow, are we going in that car Horatio?"

"Yes, Tommy, it's my own car."

"That's cool. Can I sit in the front with you?"

"Yes if you like. But, you must wear the seat belt."

So with Tommy sitting in the front, Horatio having first made sure the seat belt was fastened around Tommy properly, and with Aileen and Kyle sitting in the back, he drove them to his apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment, Horatio and Kyle unloaded the cases, and while Kyle put the car away in the garage Horatio opened the front door and took the cases in and planted them in the hallway. Then inviting Aileen and Tommy to come in he said, "Welcome to my home. I hope you will be happy here?"

"What a beautiful apartment you have Horatio, and so spacious," said Aileen entering the lounge. "It's gorgeous" _Thinking to herself that Sharon hadn't been exaggerating._

"It's so perfect; I'll be scared to touch anything."

Putting his hands on the back of Aileen's head Horatio pulled her close, kissed her on the forehead and said, "Make yourself at home Sweetheart. I want this to be yours and Tommy's home, and a home you are going to be comfortable in, so please carry on here as if it were your own place which it is, if you eventually want it to be anyway."

"Okay let's show you around now." Taking them on a tour he pointed out the bathroom, the shower room, the kitchen, the dining room; his study, and the spare bedroom which he explained was where Kyle would sleep when he stayed over. Then he showed them his bedroom, winking at Aileen, and finally showed them Tommy's room.

Opening the door to Tommy's room he said, "This room is for you Tommy while you are here. This used to be Kyle's room whenever he stayed, but because it's a bigger room than the spare bedroom he said you can have it as he is only here now and again." Gently pushing Tommy into the room, he added, "I hope you like it?"

Aileen on entering with them gasped. "Tommy, you're a lucky boy. Look what Horatio and Kyle have done for you?"

Tommy was going dizzy with excitement. He didn't know what to look at first, the posters on the walls, aeroplanes hanging from the ceiling, a basketball, a pile of books, a Lego Super Heroes Batmobile, and a Batman duvet.

He grasped Horatio's leg and looking up at him with wide open eyes said, "Thank you Horatio. I love my room. Can I put the toys I brought with me in here when we unpack?"

"Of course Tommy, it's your room now."

A few minutes later, Tommy was standing in the lounge looking thoughtful when suddenly he asked, "Horatio, if Kyle's room is now my room, and Kyle has the spare room, and yours is the big bedroom, where is my mom going to sleep?"

Kyle who had been standing next to the lounge door, choked with laughter and escaped into the kitchen, and talking into thin air said, "Nice one Tommy. Let's see how you answer that one Dad?"

Horatio put his fist up to his mouth to try and hide he was laughing, and lifting his eyebrows at Aileen, softly asked, "You or me to explain?"

"Oh definitely you," whispered Aileen. "It was you he asked," and laughing she followed Kyle into the kitchen, wondering why her son always asked such direct questions. He constantly asked questions, he had such an inquisitive mind.

"Okay Tommy, come and sit down on the sofa...I have something to ask you."

Making sure Tommy was looking at him Horatio began, "Tommy, you know your mom used to sleep in the same bed as your daddy because they loved each other don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well when a man and a lady love each other and live together they usually sleep together in the same bed. So as I love your mom very much, I was wondering if you would mind if she sleeps in the same bed as me. Would that be okay with you Tommy?"

"Is that why you kiss and cuddle her Horatio, because you love my mom?"

"Yes, Tommy."

"Okay then you can sleep together."

Horatio trying not to laugh stood up and ruffling Tommy's hair said, "Thank you Tommy."

As she stood at the kitchen doorway Aileen could hear the conversation and with a soft smile on her face turned to Kyle and said, "Your dad is wonderful with kids Kyle."

"Yes he is," replied Kyle with a wistful look on his face. He had also heard his father talking to Tommy in such a careful way.

Aileen seeing the look asked, "Are you okay Kyle?"

"Yes, just wishful thinking" replied Kyle. "I wish he had been in my life long before he was."

"I understand Kyle, your Dad thinks the same way, but he loves you very much, and better he came into your life late than not at all, don't you think?"

"I wasn't a nice person at all when he first knew me Aileen. I gave him a lot of problems, but he was there for me right from the start."

"Are you happy with me and Tommy being here Kyle?"

Kyle smiled and drawing her into a hug replied, "I'm really happy you are here Aileen. I have never seen dad look happier than he has been since he came home from New York."

Then Horatio came wandering into the kitchen, "What are you two nattering about?" he asked.

Kyle resting an arm along Aileen's shoulders, "Just getting to know each other a bit more Dad."

Horatio relaxed, he sensed that in the last few minutes some early bonding was happening and this made him happy.

Then Kyle breaking away said, "I'll get going now."

"Don't you want to stay for something to eat?"

"No Dad. I'll leave now so Aileen and Tommy can get settled in."

Seeing Tommy come into the kitchen, he added, "Goodbye for now Tommy, see you soon."

"Thank you for letting me have your room Kyle and for all the presents."

"You're welcome Tommy."

After Kyle left, Horatio moved the cases into the bedrooms and showed Aileen a double closet she could use for now and left her to unpack her things. Tommy's stuff was in a case of his own so he helped Tommy put his clothes away, and Tommy placed the toys he had brought with him around the room.

When they finished and because they decided it was easiest just for today, they warmed up some pizza's that Horatio had brought in as a standby in case no one felt like cooking after a long day. They had these with some salad which Aileen prepared. Horatio dug out a bottle of white wine to go with this and Tommy had a soft drink.

After they had eaten and cleared up, Tommy started to look tired and was rubbing his eyes furiously, so Aileen ran a bath for him and when he was ready she took him to Horatio who was in the lounge catching up with the news on television.

Tommy ran over to him and putting his arms around his neck whispered, "Good night Horatio."

Horatio gave him a cuddle, and kissing him on the forehead said, "Goodnight Tommy, see you in the morning."

Aileen took him to bed, and sat on his bed with him for a few minutes making sure he was comfortable. They often had a little chat at this time in the evening, and tonight was no exception.

"I love this room Mom, and I'm glad you love Horatio."

"Not just because of this room I hope young man?"

"No, because he is very nice and he told me he loves you very much, and I like that he loves you."

"Because you love him will he be my daddy one day?"

"Would you like that Tommy?"

"Yes Mom."

"So would I," whispered Aileen in her son's ear.

Horatio overheard the conversation as he had come to make sure all was well, and wandering in and leaning over to give Tommy a kiss, he looked into Aileen's eyes and whispered, "And so would I Sweetheart."

On leaving Tommy's room Aileen went for a shower while Horatio went to his study, and picked up a book he had started reading before he went to New York but it wasn't holding his attention too well. He had been thinking about joining Aileen in the shower, but thought she really didn't need him pestering her right now. She had had a long day. He was restless however knowing the reason was because he wanted to make love to her and finding that reigning himself in was uncomfortable. Then he smiled and muttered to himself, "Get a hold of yourself Caine."

When Aileen finished her shower she made her way to the study seeing the light on and the door slightly ajar. She gently pushed the door open further and entering she asked, "Can I get you a nightcap Horatio? "

Looking up at the sound of her voice Horatio caught his breath, she looked so damned sexy. She was wearing a silk royal blue wrap around robe, and as she moved slowly towards him he caught sight of of her long legs as the gown swayed open with each step she took. When she got close to him he grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her down on his lap saying, "This is the only night cap I need," and proceeded to kiss her hard. All thoughts of not hassling her had now disappeared.

When he came up for air he ran his fingers through her hair, and nuzzled her neck making Aileen shiver. Then his right hand moved inside the top of her robe and he gently rubbed his thumb over her left nipple followed by some kissing and sucking causing Aileen to sigh with pleasure, and then his right hand pushed the bottom of her robe aside and he ran his fingers up and down her thigh, at the same time whispering in her ear, "Do you know what you are you doing to me?"

 _She didn't have any doubt what she was doing to him she could feel he was as hard as a rock._

"Well, I think I'm turning you on Horatio Caine," said Aileen with a chuckle in her throat.

"You're a minx. I think it's time for bed, don't you?"

Leaning in and kissing his neck Aileen replied, "Indeed I do."

Then pushing her up off his lap Horatio stood up, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to his bed and smirking at her in a nice way he said, "Stay there and think about all the things I'm going to do on my return."

"Just going to have a shower, I won't be long."

Aileen took her robe off and got into bed naked. She pulled the finest cotton sheet up over her body and it felt good against her skin and she thought that everything in Horatio's place was of high quality.

She lay there for a while thinking of everything that had happened during the day and when her mind reached the time just spent in the study, she got restless, and said to herself, "Horatio, please hurry up."

Then he returned just wearing his boxer shorts, and looking across at her as he came through the door he gave her the sweetest smile, and Aileen relaxed. She held out her hands to him, which he took for a moment, and then he removed his shorts and climbed in next to her and pushing the sheet aside feasted his eyes on her naked body.

Then he pulled her in close to him and kissed her gently on the mouth, and gave her butterfly kisses all over her body. Then their hands were all over each other. After a while Horatio leant over to the drawer in a cupboard on his side of the bed and took out a silver foil packet which he had luckily remembered to pick up when out shopping the day before. But, on starting to open it, Aileen piped up, "Don't wear that thing Horatio," and snatched it out of his hand and dropped it over the side of the bed. _She would regret this the next morning._

"But Sweetheart, I should be wearing protection for your sake, I was very remiss back in New York, it all happened so quick back there I didn't have time to think." And laughing added, "You didn't exactly stop me either."

"Look Horatio, as I told you back then, it took six years for me to get pregnant with Tommy, and in the next six years I didn't get pregnant again. And only when we were first married did Jack wear protection, and I don't like it. I would rather go on the pill if necessary. But, in the circumstances, I hardly think I'm likely to get pregnant now as the older we women get the less chance anyway."

"Well if you're sure Aileen," said Horatio, smiling and caressing her face. He didn't care for the things either. He hesitated for a few moments though but trusting in what she was saying he caved and said, "Come here then, let's get back to where we were, and he immediately crushed her in his arms and started exploring her body again; finally thrusting himself in her slowly back and forth until neither could stand it any more, and they climaxed together.

Then pulling Aileen into his arms, he said, "Thank you. You are amazing."

Aileen didn't go to sleep straight away. Her adrenaline was still high and she had been taken to heights she had never known before. At one point she had felt she couldn't breathe with excitement and now her insides ached from the strain of trying not to let go too fast. She had enjoyed Jack's love making, but Horatio was on a different planet altogether.

Finally she went to sleep, but Horatio was a long way from sleep. His adrenalin was also high and feeling restless, and aware Aileen had fallen asleep he got up, pulled his shorts on and crept out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen and had a glass of water. Then he went into the lounge; opened the patio doors and stepped outside looking up at the night sky.

He stood there thinking how much better sex was when making love with someone you really love and that your love is returned. Aileen excited him; she was not at all shy about feeling and touching him at all. In fact she had no inhibitions and she was every bit as ardent as him in making love. The sex he had just had with her had been exhilarating. Just thinking about it though was causing him to get aroused again. So he told himself to calm down.

A few minutes later he started to feel more relaxed so went back inside; locked the doors and looked in on Tommy on his way back, pleased to see the lad was sound asleep. Then he returned to the bedroom, got back into bed and wrapped his arms around Aileen who had her back to him.

An hour later Aileen stirred; something had disturbed her and she smiled as she felt a pleasant sensation and realised Horatio was moving his fingers around her intimate area. She turned her head. "You're insatiable Horatio" she said, as she moved her rear close and tight into him, wanting to feel his arousal.

"For goodness sake Aileen, how do you expect me not to be with your beautiful naked body next to mine?" Then he tossed her over pushed his shorts down, moved on top of her and took her fast and furious and then collapsed on top of her. Then easing away he said," I'm so sorry, I just couldn't hang on any longer."

"Not to worry," said Aileen laughing." I like it that you wanted me so much."

Horatio not being a selfish lover didn't leave her wanting though, and using his fingers pleasured her to satisfaction. Then he pulled his shorts back on; turned on his right side with Aileen facing his back and laughing he said, "I think it's safer if we sleep this way for the rest of the night," and pulling her left arm around him and taking her hand up to his lips he kissed it saying, "Goodnight sweetheart," and now both completely sated they finally fell asleep. But not before Aileen wondered how Horatio had got the long scar down his back which had just showed itself more clearly when he had turned his back on her, before he turned the lamp off. She had seen it in New York, but hadn't liked to ask yet, one day she would but for now she was thinking he must have been in an accident or got hurt at work.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five...Warning...delicate scene in this chapter.

At 9:00 am the next morning, Horatio who was normally an early riser but was for once having a bit of a lie in, felt a tap on the shoulder and opening his eyes he saw two big brown eyes staring at him. Only half a wake he had to grin, Tommy's eyes were looking at him so solemn and pensive. Horatio thought the boy was probably wondering if he should have woken him and he muttered, "What's up Tommy?"

"When are you and Mom getting up Horatio? I've been awake for ages and want my breakfast."

Horatio thinking it was a good job he had put his shorts back on last night, stretched his legs outside the bed, stood up and pulled on his trousers and a t-shirt and said, "Come on then young man. Let's go to the kitchen and see what we can find."

Aileen had been killing herself with smothered laughter under cover of the sheet. Horatio was sure finding out what it was like to have a young boy around in his apartment, and so totally new for him but he was simply wonderful with her son, and it made her realise even more just how much Kyle had missed out in not having his father around in his early life. Because to her Horatio was a natural father, he would never have had to work at it to be a good father.

In the kitchen and washing his hands first, Horatio got Tommy a glass of orange juice and told him he was just going to have a very quick shower then he would get his breakfast.

"Why do you have to have a shower right now Horatio?"

"Because I got hot and sticky in bed last night Tommy, it was a warm night." Then he laughed to himself thinking, "And you don't know how hot Tommy."

Returning to the kitchen just a few minutes later, he found Tommy had disappeared, but he returned ten minutes later saying he had been to his bedroom and then the bathroom. Horatio then gave him some cornflakes as this is what he asked for with cold milk.

In the meantime Aileen had rolled over and got out of bed on Horatio's side and had a shower, following in after Horatio had finished. Then dressed in trousers and a t-shirt, she joined them in the kitchen just as they heard Kyle arrive in his car and the next minute he wandered in to see what the plans were for the day.

Before they had a chance to speak though, Tommy who had been slowly eating his corn flakes put his spoon down suddenly and pulled something out of his trouser pocket and holding a silver foil packet in one hand, and shaking a condom in the air with the other asked, "What is this for Horatio - I found it on your bedroom floor? I saw a silver wrapper on the floor as I passed your bedroom and went in to pick it up thinking it was rubbish."

Kyle cracked up laughing, and put his hands up to his mouth to try and smother his laughter.

The expressions on his dad's and Aileen's faces were priceless. Both had gone very pink as well.

Aileen was the first to respond, "Oh that is just one of a few bags I put some make up pieces in Tommy, and it must have fallen out of my bag when we unpacked last night."

Horatio was standing there for a moment thinking that Aileen had come up with something fairly reasonable, although he thought that Tommy was actually looking like he may not believe it...he had that thinking frown on his face that Horatio was beginning to learn meant a question would be coming soon.

Then Tommy sat up real straight saying, "I don't believe you Mom, because I saw one of these on the television Sunday night; a man was laying on top of a lady and he got a packet out of a drawer just like this, and opened it and put a plastic thing like this on his willy, and it was a REALLY big willy.

That was it for Kyle; laughing hysterically now he ran through the lounge and outside on to the patio, and wondering how the hell his dad was going to get out of that one. He knew his dad believed in telling the truth, but surely he wouldn't this time. Having Tommy around was proving to be as good as a tonic; you just never knew what he was going to ask.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Horatio trying hard not to laugh himself whispered to Aileen, "For goodness sake what have you been allowing your son to watch? Didn't you have a parent lock on the TV?"

"No, I didn't Horatio. He is never up late enough to watch late night TV. But he couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't settle down all day thinking he wasn't going to see you again and then he got excited when you rang through to ask us to come to Miami. He had been on edge all day and well into the evening. I had to let him get up for a while."

Tommy on hearing what Horatio said and being defensive for his mom said, "Mom didn't say I could watch, but she left the television on when Maeve came to talk to her about something. I had been allowed up late as I couldn't go to sleep and was playing with the remote control."

"So why was that man wearing a plastic bag Horatio?"

Realising Tommy was not going to be satisfied without an answer Horatio shrugged his shoulders. "He has to be told Aileen. Better I tell him the truth than he finds out crude information from other boys less intelligent than he is. Do you mind me talking to him?"

Aileen looking sheepish answered, "No Horatio, of course not, best coming from a man I think."

So, he took hold of Tommy's hand saying, "Come with me into the lounge Tommy, time for you and I to have a grown up talk."

Aileen went outside to Kyle, and told him his dad was having a talk with Tommy in the lounge so best not to go in there for a while. She also told him his dad was going to tell Tommy the truth, and Kyle winced.

Back in the lounge, Tommy sitting on the sofa looking at Horatio with solemn eyes and puckering lips asked, "Have I done something wrong Horatio?"

Horatio smiled, and caressed the boys face. "No Tommy, not at all. You just asked a difficult question of a grown up, but having asked the question you deserve to get a truthful answer."

"So here we go. Let me start with animals Tommy. You know when we were at the Zoo in Central Park you saw some animals mating together?"

"Yes, that's because they want to make babies."

"That's right. And that happens right through the animal kingdom monkeys, horses, lions, all of the animals. But, it also applies to us humans...we are animals as well. In the case of humans though there is more to it. Men and ladies make love just as if they were mating, but not necessarily to make a baby. Most of the time, they get together like that because they love each other and want to be together. It's a way of telling each other how much they are loved."

Taking the condom out of Tommy's hand he continued...

"Because we don't know until it happens whether our mating will create a baby, and we only want a baby when we are ready, the man will wear what we call a condom, like this one in my hand, and this is to protect the lady from having a baby before she wants one."

"Yesterday, you said you love my mom and that's why she is in the same bed as you, so does that mean you are doing that to my mom?"

"Yes son."

"Does it hurt her?"

"No Tommy and I want you to know I would never hurt your mom."

"But are you as big as that man I saw on telly Horatio? He was huge and he was pushing it into the lady and it MUST hurt, so it MUST hurt my mom."

Horatio sighed this was getting more than complicated. Even he did not really want to go as far as he clearly had to.

"Okay Tommy let me explain a bit more. When a man loves a woman and he wants to make love to her, his penis, the correct name for what you call a Willy automatically enlarges. He is not always as big as what you saw on the television, it reduces back to a normal size when he has made love, but at the same time as a penis enlarges the ladies inside expands so it doesn't hurt her. This is the way nature works, with all the animal species."

"Will I be big like that one day?"

"Yes you will Tommy, but not for a few years yet. When you reach the age of about fourteen, certain things in your body will naturally change, and then you become an adult and no longer a child. Then we will have another talk young man. But, if you ever have any questions always ask me first. I promise to always tell you the truth, as I promised you back in New York if you remember."

Tommy nodded, but Horatio could tell there was another question to come.

"So when my mommy had me, she really wanted me."

"Oh Tommy, your mommy and your daddy wanted you so much, and when you were born you made them both so happy."

At this Tommy gave a big grin, and now curiosity satisfied said, "That's good, because I love my Mom."

Then Horatio and Tommy made their way back to the kitchen, and Tommy sat down and started eating his breakfast again just as if nothing unusual had happened. All thought of condoms had now left his brain.

Aileen and Kyle returned to the kitchen as well and Aileen putting her arms around Horatio's waist said, "Thank you. You were simply amazing."

"You were listening?"

"Yes, with Kyle. The patio doors were open and we couldn't resist."

"I don't know, can't a man have any privacy in his own home?"

"Not now Dad," said Kyle laughing."Not now."

Then Horatio whispered in Aileen's ear, "Why didn't you see the damned thing and pick it up when you got out of bed?"

"I'm sorry Horatio, I rolled out of your side of the bed so didn't see it and forgot I had tossed it out last night." Then she chuckled seeing the whole funny side of this now and Horatio just shook his head from side to side.

Then Horatio sat down, "I could do with a coffee. I'm parched. So one of you can get me one please, I've done my good deed for the day. Then we had better decide what we are going to do today."

Aileen made them all a coffee and they sat outside on the patio for a while. Horatio thought Tommy looked a little weary and guessed this would have been due to the excitement of traveling and settling in the previous day, and as he felt that both Aileen and Tommy would need to get acclimatised to the Miami warm air, he suggested that maybe they should have a quiet day after all and that he would take them out somewhere the next day. Aileen did suggest they needed to go to the supermarket though to get more food supplies in. Horatio had stocked up pretty well the day before but he agreed some shopping was necessary, he didn't know all their tastes yet. So, he took Aileen shopping and Tommy stayed behind with Kyle. When he saw the amount of stuff Aileen picked up at the supermarket Horatio asked with laughter in his voice, "What are you going to do, feed an army? I often eat out."

"Well that will change with me here, you will get a proper meal prepared for you every day, though eating out will be nice sometimes," said Aileen smiling sweetly. She definitely liked the thought of an evening out with Horatio now and again.

Aileen paid for the shopping, not letting Horatio put his hand in his pocket this time, she was determined to pay her way, Horatio was far too generous, and had paid for all their trips out in New York. She wanted to give something back. Although she was not working at the moment she still had Jack's army widow pension coming through each month and had savings of her own. Horatio could see she was determined so let her have her way this time.

When they got back to the apartment, they found Kyle had moved three sun loungers out of the garage and had placed them under the patio door awning so they were in the shade, and he was relaxing on one of them with Tommy fast asleep alongside him. They didn't disturb them and went back inside and put the shopping away.

Then they made some cold drinks and joined Kyle outside on the loungers for the rest of the afternoon. Tommy did wake up, but was more than content to just lay there next to Kyle looking at some comics. He was one very tired boy.

After dinner that evening Horatio told them he would take them to Crandon Park the next day, and he was pleased that Kyle would join them as well. He wanted to see his son as often as possible while he was home and he was certainly getting on well with Aileen and Tommy, but he also didn't want him to forego anything that he wanted to do himself while he was home, so he was determined not to assume anything.

He checked with Aileen that both she and Tommy could swim and getting an affirmative reply told her to make sure they had their beachwear as there would definitely be time for swimming if they wanted to. The next minute Aileen was packing a bag ready for the next morning. Horatio smiled, he had realised back in New York that she liked to be organised ahead of time. But that suited him, being of the same nature.

Kyle decided to stay overnight as he still had some clothes in the spare bedroom, including swimwear, thus they could all leave together in the morning.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friday morning dawned fine and sunny. Aileen prepared a picnic, and following breakfast they all piled into Horatio's car and he drove to Crandon Park. On the way he explained for Aileen and Tommy's benefit that Crandon Park was a beach front park with grass areas edging a nice sandy beach with lots of palm trees on the beach providing shade, and it was safe for swimming. It was a park mostly geared for families so there were plenty of picnic areas, and there was a children's playground and amusement centre, and a carousel. There was also a nature trail if anyone felt like a long walk, and a Marina at the far end of the park.

When they arrived and had found a perfect place to park, at the quieter end of the park, they took all they needed out of the trunk of the car and made their way on to the beach. Horatio, Kyle and Tommy were already wearing swimming boxer style shorts. As it was still early and the sun not yet beating down, they placed their rugs on the sand out in the sunshine, and settled down on the rugs enjoying the mild warmth of the sun, and even Tommy sat there contentedly with them in no rush yet to get into the ocean. A little later on Kyle asked Tommy if he would like to go to the beach shop with him to get a beach ball for a kick about. Of course Tommy did, so he trundled after Kyle trying to keep up with him. Kyle realising Tommy was not keeping up with him turned round saying with a smile on his face,"Come on slow coach."

Tommy grumbled, "I'm trying to keep up, but you've got longer legs than me and it is hard to run in the sand to keep up with you."

With his long legs Kyle found it hard to slow down so he lifted a giggling Tommy up and carried him on his back to the shop. Then he put him down and they found the beach balls, and Tommy chose a blue and yellow ball. Kyle spotted some nice t-shirts and asked, "Want one of those as well scamp?

"Yes please," so Tommy chose a nice blue shirt with a Crandon Park logo on and then they returned to Horatio and Aileen. On the return however, Kyle knowing it would be easier, took Tommy back on the pathway through the grass verges and then down on to the beach where Tommy excitedly showed them his new t-shirt and wanted to put it on straight away, but Aileen suggested he wait until after he had been swimming, so that he had a nice clean t- shirt to put on at the end of the afternoon. He was happy enough.

Then Tommy, Kyle and Horatio had a kick around with the ball for a while, all three of them one by one falling down and getting smothered in sand, while Aileen sat there laughing at their antics. Eventually, Horatio had had enough and flopped down out of breath next to her and putting his arm around her whispered in her ear, "That was a killer, but don't tell them."

Close to noon the weather was getting hot so they moved under a palm tree and decided it was time for a swim. Horatio, kept his t-shirt on as he always did on the beach and even in the water. Kyle and Tommy removing theirs went in the water first and had a good splash around, closely followed by Horatio who was pleased to see that Tommy could swim well, but he kept his eye on him to make sure he didn't swim out of his depth; the calm waters were sometimes deceiving.

In the meantime Aileen had stayed back to watch over their belongings and under cover of her sundress she slipped her swimming costume on ready for going for a swim herself. After a while Kyle went back to relieve her and as she walked down to the water's edge Horatio had nothing but eyes for her. She looked fabulous. He was startled at first, because she wasn't wearing a bikini but only because nearly every woman did. But a full swimsuit looked wonderful on her shapely body. She didn't need a bikini to show it off. Then as she was close to reaching him he noticed two males as they passed by behind her turn to look at her and he was actually glad at this point that she was covered up much more than most women languishing on the beach, and in that moment he realised he was thinking about her possessively and just for a second he didn't like what he had seen. But it was bound to happen, because she would turn heads...heck she had turned his.

When Aileen entered the water she set off on a swim with a nice rhythm; she was a fine swimmer. On her return she floated on her back for a while and Horatio going up to her bent over her, kissed her, and speaking quietly and teasingly said, "I could make love to you right now here in the water," then laughing added,"Shame there are too many other swimmers around right now." Then he pulled her to her feet, and grabbing her legs he upended her back into the water and she shrieked and Tommy couldn't stop giggling.

He was still giggling as they made their way back to Kyle and he told Kyle what Horatio had done to his mom. Aileen towelled Tommy down and put his new t-shirt on and as no one fancied doing the nature trail walk, they had their picnic lunch.

Then Tommy played around with the beach ball on his own for a while and as Kyle had nodded off, Horatio got up to have another kick around with him. Then they sat down again, and before long Tommy had that I have a question look on his face.

Aileen saw it, and thought, " _Please not another awkward question Tommy."_

But, watching some kids in the distance playing with a basketball reminded Tommy he had a basketball back in his room and he asked Horatio if they could play basketball one day.

Horatio had actually already been giving that some thought and said, "I'm sure we can Tommy, but not sure where we can go yet. But, I know a person I can ask, and I will do that when we get home."

Later when they arrived home, they waved to Kyle as he drove away in his car and while Aileen was putting all their bits and pieces away, Horatio went into his study and tapped a number into his cell phone.

The call was picked up immediately, "Horatio."

"Hey Walter, I'm wondering if you can help me?"

"Sure H, if I can."

"Well, I have a young boy called Tommy staying with me right now who loves basketball, and I was wondering if you know the best place he could join while he is here."

"Are you looking for outdoor or indoor facilities?"

"I would prefer indoor for him Walter. I first saw him playing in New York when I was there recently. A great friend of mine runs a boys basketball club in the church hall."

"There are few indoor places outside of expensive gyms that cater for kids Horatio, but there is the excellent i9 Sports facility for kids on Coconut Grove, but I'm afraid that is outdoors."

"But to be honest if Tommy is only here for a while, I doubt that would be the best place for him at the moment anyway."

"Horatio, until you know just how keen the lad continues to be, why don't you bring him down to the recreation centre? We have a basketball court and all the equipment, and where I and a couple of others teach basketball to young kids on Saturday mornings and teenagers in the afternoon. It is mostly for fun, but it keeps them active and forges team spirit. And we do arrange team games."

"That sounds absolutely perfect Walter; that idea suits the situation we have perfectly at the moment, and similar to what he was doing in New York. What I saw of him in New York he looked pretty good for an eight year old. He dribbles extremely well, but his shooting skill needs some work yet. He is however short, and he will no doubt improve as he gets taller."

"When would be a good time for him to come and see you?"

"Is tomorrow too soon Horatio? We start at 11:00 am and go on for two hours."

"Not too soon. That would be perfect Walter. Thank you."

"Horatio, I was just thinking, I have four complimentary tickets for the Miami Heat's versus New York Knicks match next Tuesday at the America Airlines Arena. How about you and Tommy come along with me, and bring Kyle along as well if he is interested or if not perhaps Tommy's mother?"

Horatio grinned he knew what Walter's game was, but he wasn't going to commit to anything just yet. But, he was sure Kyle would want to go and he would take Aileen with him tomorrow to introduce her to Walter.

"That would be great Walter, thank you so much. Tommy will be thrilled."

"Okay Horatio, I'll meet you at the entrance at 7:00 pm if that's okay?"

"That's good Walter."

"In the meantime, we will be at the recreation centre sharp at 11:00 am tomorrow."

Horatio was pleased he had phoned Walter. He achieved the result he wanted as he had known that Walter did some basketball work with kids, and he couldn't think of anyone better than the gentle giant to be in charge of kids. But, he wanted the offer to come from Walter as he didn't want to be seen to be asking for any favours.

Before speaking to Tommy he went into the kitchen and told Aileen about the conversation he had just had with Walter and asked her if it would be okay for Tommy to have a very late night on Tuesday. She was happy to agree to this as this was a golden opportunity for her son to see a live game. Horatio said he wouldn't say anything about the game tonight in case he got too excited just before going to bed.

So he returned to the lounge, sat down next to Tommy who was sitting on the sofa ready for bed and asked, "Would you like to go to a basketball club for your age group tomorrow morning? It is run by a friend of mine, and I just phoned him and he said you are welcome to go along and see if you would like to join in?"

Tommy's eyes sparkling answered, "Yes please. But I won't know anyone."

"I agree, but if you like it there you will soon make some friends, and I will be with you to introduce you to my friend, and I will stay the whole session if you want me to? Then after that, if you like it, I will drop you off each Saturday, and pick you up later."

"So, do you want to go tomorrow or not?"

"Yes please," replied Tommy, jumping of the sofa, and rushing out to the kitchen to tell his mom.

Horatio, smiled. They had had a good day, and he was happy.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N...Thank you to all for reading and for reviews.

Chapter 7

After breakfast Saturday morning, Aileen made sure Tommy was kitted out for basketball as he would have been for Father Downey's club back in New York, and then they set off for the recreation center. Horatio found a place to park right in front of the center, and Walter who had been keeping an eye out for them started to walk towards them when he saw them get out of the car. Tommy gripped Horatio's leg and whispered, "He's a Giant Horatio," and Horatio whispered back, "But, a very gentle Giant. There's no need to be afraid, Tommy. His name is Walter Simmons by the way."

"Hey Horatio," said Walter as he reached them.

"Walter, this is Tommy," said Horatio patting Tommy on the head, and turning to Aileen said, "This is Aileen, Tommy's mother and my friend."

Then to Aileen, "This is Walter, my colleague at work, and you could say the joker in the pack," Horatio commented laughing.

Walter shrugging his shoulders smiled, and shook hands with Aileen saying, "Nice to meet you Aileen."

"Nice to meet you too, Walter."

Then bending down to Tommy's level Walter said, "Hello Tommy, I understand you like to play basketball?"

Tommy nodded his head so Walter took hold of his hand saying, "Come with me then."

Once in the center Walter introduced Tommy to the other boys and told them that as Tommy had already been learning to play basketball back in New York, and they were one boy short today of making up two teams for dribbling practice, Tommy would immediately play on one side for today. Tommy looked nervously at Horatio and his mom, and they both gave him encouraging smiles, and sat down at the side of the court to watch.

They observed Walter watching the boys closely; picking some of them up on things here and there, and several times said, "Good moving Tommy, well done."

At the end of the practice spell Walter walked over to Horatio and asked, "Who did you say taught Tommy to play?"

"My friend in New York... Father Downey."

"Well he taught him real good. I've never seen a boy as young as he is dribble with the ball like that...pretty amazing. Then looking at Aileen he asked, "Did his father play by any chance, these skills are sometimes inherited."

Aileen sat there feeling very proud of her boy, and replied, "No Walter, he didn't."

Walter nodded his head and then said, "Must get back Horatio, one of the other coaches is sick. So I'm on my own today."

Tommy heard this and muttered, "Horatio can play, and he can shoot the basket better than anyone else."

Walter grinned. He knew Horatio could shoot well, he had proved that at an isolated event in the past when they had had a game on the beach in memory of Jesse, a colleague killed in an attack on the lab. And in that moment he decided to bait him.

"Well how about giving the boys a demonstration Horatio? We haven't lowered the nets today as we were concentrating on dribbling."

Horatio knew he was being baited, but decided to rise to it because Tommy had championed him and he didn't want to let him down. Luckily he was wearing his track suit bottoms and trainers; so he stood up, picked a ball up and shot at one of the nets time and time again from random spots only missing twice. He needed glasses for reading, but his long sight was still perfect. Tommy of course knew how well Horatio could shoot, but he still sat there watching in awe with his mom, as did the rest of the boys, and Walter was pretty shell shocked himself.

After a while Horatio called all the boys and Tommy to join him, and he had a dribble practic with them. When he decided enough was enough he sat down saying, "That's it."

Walter came up to him saying, "You're a sly one Horatio; you've played a lot of basketball in your time and at a high level."

Horatio put his hands up in front of him and admitted, "Yes Walter, back in New York when I was a young policeman...we had a county league. And while Father Downey didn't actually teach me initially, he had some input to my game in later years."

Then it was time to call it a day, but just as they were packing up Tommy asked Horatio if he could pick him up and let him have a go at shooting the basket. So he did, just as he had done in New York and Tommy giggled...he could shoot the basket when he was up close to the basket. He just loved getting the ball in the basket.

Walter watched from a distance and he asked them to stay behind the others for a minute. He lowered one basket to kid's height, and asked Tommy to shoot, which he did, but he missed 4 out of 4 shots and looking at Horatio and dropping his shoulders and pouting, Tommy said, "See I just cannot shoot. And I want to be able to shoot like you Horatio."

Walter stepping in said, "Don't worry about that for now Tommy, you have a nice arm action, you just need to be a bit stronger and as you grow I guarantee you will get stronger."

"Thanks for that Walter," said Horatio.

"I mean it Horatio, his style is good. His core muscles need to get a bit stronger, but that will happen as he grows. The skill will emerge later as he develops."

Then looking at Tommy he asked, "Do you want to come again Tommy, because I would love to have you join us?"

"Yes please Mr Simmons."

"Aw Tommy, you can call me Walter."

"Thank you Walter."

As Horatio, Aileen and Tommy started to make their way to the car, Walter called out, "See you Tuesday night."

Horatio raised his hand in acknowledgement.

As Horatio drove away, Walter stood there for a moment thinking that Horatio's lady friend was a cracker. He couldn't wait to tell the others. He knew from the grapevine he had a woman staying at his place, but no one had met her yet.

On the way home Tommy was chatting away nineteen to the dozen. He was an excited and happy boy, and he thanked Horatio for arranging for him to play basketball at the center, and told him that he liked Walter. And then Horatio told him about the treat they had in store for him Tuesday night and Tommy was more excited than ever.

After lunch they spent the rest of the day quietly. Tommy was content to play with his toys in his bedroom, and Aileen was happily spending her time in the kitchen preparing and cooking some pastry dishes for the freezer. Horatio took the opportunity to just lay back on the sofa in the lounge to listen to some music, and before long he relaxed, stretched his legs out on the sofa, and fell asleep.

A little later Aileen wandered into the lounge to ask him if he wanted a drink, and smiled when she saw him asleep. She crossed over to him and pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes, and kissed him softly on his forehead. Then she turned the music off and went to see what Tommy was up to; he was very quiet. He was on his bed, laying flat on his tummy with his chin in his hands reading one of his books. Looking up at Aileen he asked, "Where is Horatio Mom?"

"He's asleep on the sofa Tommy, so don't go and disturb him."

Aileen returned to the kitchen to finish clearing up after her cooking efforts. Later, she went to see if Horatio had stirred yet. What she found was Horatio still asleep, but with Tommy now lying alongside him also asleep. Her boy had taken to Horatio from day one though and seemed very happy to have him in his life. He had also taken to Kyle, which was nice as he was also good with her boy. Looking at the two of them together and knowing how well they were bonding she knew beyond any shadow of doubt that she wanted her relationship with Horatio to work at whatever cost. It just had to work.

As she continued gazing at them she had the most intense feeling of love for both of them that she could hardly breathe for a moment. Then catching her breath she moved over to them and kissed them both softly on a cheek. As she went to move away Horatio grabbed her wrist saying, "Come here and kiss me properly." She gave him a long deep kiss on the mouth, which he returned, and promptly fell back into his sleep. Aileen wasn't actually sure whether he was really asleep or pretending to be as he had a smile on his face.

For a few seconds Horatio was actually pretending, and lay there thinking and smiling about the kiss Aileen had given him. He would have pulled her down on the sofa with him had Tommy not been laying there with him. He wasn't quite sure how Tommy came to be laying by his side though, but he smiled to himself and he soon fell asleep again, he was feeling so relaxed he couldn't help drifting off. Feeling this relaxed was new to him, and he was enjoying it.

Later on after dinner, Horatio now feeling very refreshed and perky after his sleep asked Aileen and Tommy if they had thoughts of their own where they would like to go the next day. But, Aileen was concerned as he had been doing so much for them and she thought a complete rest day was in order.

"Why don't we have a complete rest day Horatio? We don't expect you to take us out every day."

"I don't mind Aileen, I like driving, and I love taking you out and about. But I admit, Sunday's get pretty crowded everywhere. So okay, if a quiet day is what you want, a quiet day you will have," said Horatio smiling at her sweetly.

"I'll just give Kyle a ring as he was going to join us tomorrow."

"Tell him to still come over if he wants to though Horatio, I'll cook us all a nice roast dinner."

Horatio gave her a loving look; he was so happy that Aileen was more than ready to have Kyle join them while he was home. He phoned Kyle and explained the situation, and Kyle confirmed he would still come over and laughing said, "Any time for a roast dinner Dad, my favorite meal."

* * *

They had a nice relaxing day Sunday. Took their time getting up, had a late breakfast and generally lazed about the rest of the day. In the afternoon Horatio went to his study for a while to do some personal paperwork, and Tommy wandered in a bit later and asked him if he would read a story to him and handed Horatio a book. So they went to the lounge and with Tommy sitting in close to him Horatio picked his glasses up from the coffee table and began reading from **_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_**. Aileen could hear his lovely husky voice from the kitchen and she moved into the study to sit and listen as well. She had bought the book for Tommy to read to him, but had barely started it before coming to Miami and she knew he had brought that one with him. She smiled, seems like her son preferred Horatio's voice to hers now. Well, why not, she loved his voice as well and she settled back in an armchair, gave Horatio a smile and listened for close to an hour.

Meanwhile, Kyle who had arrived in the middle of the afternoon was lazing outside on a lounger.

Just before dinner Horatio popped out to see him and asked, "Kyle, do you fancy coming to see a Miami Heat's match Tuesday evening? Walter has four complimentary tickets and offered three of them to me with Tommy and you in mind to join him."

"Wow" exclaimed Kyle. "Yes of course I would be interested, but what about Aileen?"

"She's happy Kyle" she said, "Have a boy's night out."

After dinner that evening Horatio asked them if they would like to go to Jungle Island on Monday. Tommy definitely wanted to go and Aileen was happy as well. Kyle also said he would like to go with them as he had never been there either. Horatio warned them it would be a very long day though, as there were a lot of things to do and a lot of ground to cover.

So after Tommy said goodnight and had received a hug and kiss from them all, Aileen packed him off to bed early.

While Aileen was getting Tommy to bed, Horatio asked Kyle if he was absolutely sure he wanted to come with them the next day, as while he wanted him to, he didn't want him to feel obligated. but Kyle convinced him however that he wanted to join them.

Kyle thought that he was having as much fun as Tommy in his own way. In fact he had been enjoying all the time he was spending with them. This family feeling that was building up between them all was really nice and something he had never had in his life until now having been pushed from pillar to post before he knew his dad existed.

At 10pm Kyle decided he would get away, and thanked Aileen for the lovely meal. Horatio told him he would pick him up at 9 am in the morning as it was on route, and then he watched his son drive away.

* * *

Monday morning, after a quick breakfast, Horatio picked Kyle up and started their journey to Jungle Island. He had to drive to Watson Island, close to cruise ship terminals and resorts, with access to the island being via the MacArthur Causeway. So they had plenty to see on route.

When they arrived Horatio parked the car; purchased their entry tickets and Aileen gasped at the price. Jungle Island was very expensive.

"Horatio, you must really let me start paying for something now?"

Kyle also offered to pay.

Horatio grinning at both of them just said, "Another time."

They stopped for a drink and then started on their journey around the park. They were there for several hours. They saw the parrot show; fed some birds, then fed some fish and the beautiful pink flamingos, and were even able to get close and pet some penguins. When they got to the monkey area they saw monkeys playing in a pool and everyone laughed at their antics. They stood there a long time looking at the monkeys they were very entertaining.

After a few minutes, however, Tommy and Horatio were hysterical with laughter when one of the monkeys shot pee at them and it went all over Aileen's hair and she shrieked, "Filthy beast."

Kyle also caught some on his face and grimacing said, "Fuck."

Tommy squealed "You said a naughty word Kyle."

"So would you if you had pee all over you," said Kyle, now laughing.

Aileen wasn't looking at all pleased so Horatio took a hankie out of his pocket and wiping her hair for her whispered, "I love you when you look angry."

She punched him on the arm, and Tommy giggled all over again.

Then they had lunch at the lakeside cafe giving them a breather, and Horatio wandered off for a minute and came back with a surprise for them. He was treating them to a VIP Safari Tour which was a privately guided 90 minute behind the scenes tour of the Jungle with lots of interaction with the animals. Normally you had to book in advance, but today he had been lucky, as a party had cancelled. Aileen had spotted how much it cost on the boards walking in and she was worried, she wasn't used to paying the high prices here in Miami. She looked at Kyle in consternation; he knew what she was thinking and whispered, "Don't say anything, he wants to treat us."

So they went on the tour and spent 90 wonderful minutes interacting with Red Kangaroos, Lemurs, Llamas, Orangutans, and several other animals as well. At the end of the tour they were all given t-shirts as part of the package and they all agreed the tour was awesome. They finished the day with another drink at the lakeside cafe and set off for home, all of them pretty exhausted by now.

Horatio dropped Kyle off, reminding him about the Miami Heat's match the next night.

When they got home it was close to 8:00 pm. None of them wanted anything to eat, so Tommy had a bath and before he went to bed he went to see Horatio in the lounge and went up to him and gave him a big kiss and said, "Thank you Horatio. I had such a lot of fun today."

"So did I Tommy," said Horatio, and laughing "Especially when you mom's hair got wet."

Then Horatio scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom saying, "How about I put you to bed tonight?"

Horatio then tipped him on his bed, bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "Sleep tight young man. Your mom will be in to say goodnight in a minute." Tommy sat up and hugged Horatio round the neck and whispered, "I love you Horatio."

"Love you too Tommy."

Then Horatio walked out, with a lump in his throat. He always felt choked when Tommy who was a very loving boy said that. It saddened him to think that the boy's real father had tragically missed out on seeing his son growing up. It also made him think about how much he had missed out on Kyle's young days, but he was lucky that he finally came into his life as a teenager. At least he had that to be grateful for.

After Aileen said goodnight to her son she told Horatio she was going for a shower to get rid of the pee out of her hair. Horatio couldn't help but laugh, she really had been very indignant over that episode with the monkey.

She had been gone a fair time, and he started to feel restless so he went to the shower just to talk to her, but when he knocked and opened the door he leant against the door frame silently looking at her, the water glistening on her body made her look even more beautiful. She suddenly realised he was there and smiled at him, and he started undoing his shirt and then his belt asking, "Can I join you?"

Aileen nodded her head, and removing his clothes Horatio stepped into the shower. He pulled her gently into his arms; took her face in his hands; kissed her tenderly on the mouth and made love to her with the water cascading over their bodies. After he towelled her down and rubbed her hair almost dry, he lifted her up and carried her to bed, and she lay curled up in his arms for the rest of the night.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tuesday arrived and Aileen and Horatio had a bit of a job keeping Tommy calm, he was over excited about going to the basket ball game. But finally the evening came, and after Horatio picked Kyle up he made his way to the American Airlines Arena, on Biscayne Boulevard. Once he parked his car they made their way to the entrance and found Walter easily enough. They greeted each other and Walter picked Tommy up saying, "It is very crowded, so I think it safer if I carry you Tommy, we don't want to lose you. Do you mind?"

"No Walter."

They had to go through a security check first but once in the Arena, Walter started pushing his way through the crowds with Horatio and Kyle following right behind. It was a bit of a struggle, but they finally got through the crowds and reached their seats which were in the lower bowl, section 107, and only 10 rows back from the courtside. Horatio was amazed and said, "Hey, Walter, these are terrific seats."

Kyle was also impressed.

They were early so they sat there for a while chatting amongst themselves waiting for the game to start. Tommy sat in between Walter and Horatio, with Kyle the other side of his dad. Tommy told them he wanted the New York Knicks to win because he had been born in New York. This presented a bit of a problem because Walter, Kyle and Horatio were all Miami Heat fans. So winking at his dad Kyle said he would go with Tommy for this game. Tommy was alternating between sitting down and standing, he was too excited to sit still. He couldn't wait for the game to start, and he told Walter and Horatio he knew some of the New York Knicks players as he had seen them on television, and Father Downey had showed them some videos in the church hall.

They had not been allowed to bring food or drinks into the Arena, but there were plenty of drink stands around, so just before the match started Kyle went and bought enough drinks for them all to last for the match.

The game started on schedule at 8:00 pm, and it was a fast game with many furious rallies up and down the court. Walter and Horatio were enjoying the game, but were a bit less vocal than Tommy and Kyle who shouted themselves hoarse, and high fived each other every time the New York Knicks scored a basket, and Horatio was pleased to see Tommy and Kyle were having a good time together.

At the end of nearly two and a half hours including half time, fouls and time outs the Miami Heat's finally pulled out a close 101-98 victory over the New York Knicks.

Tommy wasn't upset his team lost though, he was a good sport. That was another thing Father Downey instilled in the boys that he taught; good sportsmanship, and Horatio was aware of that. Tommy was more than thrilled at seeing a live match and one that involved one of New York's many teams.

They continued to sit there for awhile letting some of the crowd go and then Walter picked Tommy up again until they got outside the Arena, and setting him back down on the ground Tommy murmured, "Thank you Walter for tonight. It was so... exciting."

"Was my pleasure Tommy."

Walter turning to Horatio asked, "Is he always so polite?"

"Yep," replied Horatio. "Aileen is bringing him up well."

Horatio and Kyle also thanked Walter, telling him they had enjoyed the game. Then they returned to the car, and on the way home Horatio dropped Kyle off, and by the time he got home at just on midnight Tommy was sound asleep. Horatio gently unbuckled his seat belt and lifted him out of the car, and as Aileen had heard him arrive she had opened the door ready for them, so Horatio took him straight to his bed, and set him down. Then while he put the car in the garage Aileen gently undressed her son leaving his pants on; pulled the sheet over him and backed out of his room.

When he came back indoors Horatio told her that they had all had a great evening and asked her what she had done with herself all evening.

Smiling she told him that she had a long soak in the bath; watched some television and then Sharon had phoned and they had had a good gossip.

Horatio smiled, wondering what they had been gossiping about. Knowing the pair of them well now he wouldn't be surprised if it was something he would prefer not to know. Aileen had a bit of a smug look on her face.

Then they had a nightcap and went to bed.

Horatio and Aileen slept late Wednesday morning, but were rudely awakened when Tommy jumped on their bed and told his mom all about the basketball game. Horatio got up. Rubbed his eyes, tapped Tommy on the bum saying, "Hey, as you're wide awake, how about you come and help me get your mom some breakfast in bed like we did in New York?"

Tommy bounced off the bed straight away and went into the kitchen to help.

Early afternoon Horatio took them to the Palmetto Mini Golf course where they had a game of miniature golf and had plenty of laughs when the golf ball didn't go where it should. Then they returned home, and spent the rest of the day lazing around.

While Aileen was preparing the evening meal Horatio sat outside with a coffee and reflected on the past few days. He was enjoying himself being away from work for a longer period than usual, but he knew it was all down to having Aileen and Tommy here as well as Kyle. He was feeling more relaxed now than he had been for a very long time. If he was honest, he hadn't thought about work once. He hadn't had any call outs either, so all must be going well at the station and he was pleased about that. This meant the team were handling everything coming their way as they were well capable of doing. He was proud of his team.

Kyle had gone to his mothers for two days. Kyle had told him on the way home from the basket ball game on Tuesday that he was going as he wanted to fit in a visit to her before going back to Afghanistan. Deep down he was uncomfortable, but it was absolutely right the boy wanted to see his mother, and he told him he hoped he found her well.

He really hoped Julia wouldn't pull any of her tricks on Kyle, he just did not trust her.

Then Aileen called him in for dinner, and after they had eaten Horatio read a few more chapters of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ to Tommy before he went to bed.

Thursday they had a day at home

Friday morning after breakfast Horatio asked Tommy if he would like to go to the Railway Museum, and of course Tommy said yes. Horatio knew Aileen was concerned about him taking them out so much, but he wanted them to see as much as they could while here in Miami in case she decided to go back to New York. He wanted so badly to ask her what she was thinking, but he had vowed not to put any pressure on her. He was however keeping his fingers crossed she would want to stay, everything was going so well.

It was only a short trip, and not an awful lot to see at the museum so after a couple of hours they decided to return home.

Meanwhile, back at the Miami Dade Police Station the team were having trouble getting a young battered, and very frightened little boy to speak to any of them. After a while, and taking Natalia, Frank, Walter, Ryan and Calleigh in his glance Eric uttered, "You know who we need here don't you?"

"It's a shame when he is on vacation, but I agree with you Eric," said Calleigh.

So Eric phoned Horatio.

Back at the Railway Museum, and just as Horatio was about to start his car, his cell phone in his trouser pocket vibrated, and seeing it was Eric coming through he answered it immediately.

"Eric, is something wrong?"

"Yes H, I'm really sorry to bother you but we are wondering if you could possibly come in for a while. We have a battered, frightened young kid around 6 years old, and he will not speak to any of us, even Calleigh. He flinches badly when any of us try to get near him. Apparently he did just mutter to the officer who found him that his mommy is dead. H, the poor mite has been severely beaten and we obviously need to find out where his mother is."

"Okay Eric, on my way. My friends are with me at the moment so to save time I will bring them in with me, and perhaps one of you would be so kind to take care of them while I talk to the boy."

"Okay Horatio...thank you, and will do."

When Horatio put his phone down he smashed his fist on the centre of the driving wheel in temper uttering "Damn it, Damn it."

In the back of the car Tommy had jumped and flinched, and Aileen was looking really concerned. Horatio had felt Tommy's jump, and now seeing both their expressions thought, "Christ now what have I done?"

"Aileen and Tommy, I'm so sorry about my display of temper. I'm just angry about something going on at the police station. A young boy has been badly hurt and I get angry when kids get hurt. I'm sorry you had to see me lose my temper."

"I'm also sorry, but they want me to go into work for a while, and in the circumstance I have to. They can't get the boy to talk and it seems the boy thinks his mother has died," lowering his voice so only Aileen heard the comment about the boy's mother. "There is no time to go home, so I'm taking you with me and someone will make you comfortable while I have things to deal with."

Aileen touched his hand saying, "It's okay Horatio; I understand, I heard the conversation."

At this point Horatio was more worried about Tommy, he could not bear knowing the boy had flinched and looking directly at Tommy he asked, "You okay Tommy?"

Tommy nodded his head. He had quickly worked out that Horatio wasn't angry with them, but because a boy was hurt and needed help.

"Maybe someone can give you a ride in a Hummer Tommy, would you like that?"

Tommy's eyes lighting up replied, "Yes please?"

When they arrived at the station, Horatio hustled them in quickly; he was now in brisk working mode. He introduced them to Frank, and asked him to arrange for someone to give Tommy a ride in the Hummer, maybe Walter as he had already met him and would be comfortable with him, and for Aileen to be looked after while he was busy. Frank nodded his head in response and muttered "Will do Horatio."

Just then Eric came towards them, "Sorry for calling you in H," nodding and smiling at Aileen and Tommy as he spoke.

"That's okay Eric, where's the boy?"

"In the second interview room, we thought the smallest of the rooms would be better for him."

"I'll see you as soon as I can Aileen," said Horatio as he walked quickly away with Eric.

On the way to the interview room Eric told Horatio that the young lad had been found curled up under a tree in the park, crying and muttering that his mommy was dead. An officer had actually found him on one of his patrol walks and called it in. Calleigh and Natalia had gone down to the scene, but quickly realised it wasn't a crime scene in that it didn't appear to be where the boy had been beaten. The paramedics checked him over and while the boy had obviously been badly beaten he didn't have any broken bones, but had very bad bruising and was obviously in shock and shivering. The paramedics wrapped him in a blanket and a little later when the paramedics were happy to let him go, Calleigh and Natalia brought him straight to the station, as they obviously needed to find out more about the boy's mother. While the boy had allowed Calleigh to coax him into the police car and into the station none of them could get a word out of him.

"We haven't got Social Care involved yet H, thought you would want to speak to the boy first."

Meanwhile, Frank asked Walter to come and see him and told him that Horatio had suggested he take Tommy for a ride in one of the hummers. Walter was more than happy to oblige and it was obvious that Tommy was pleased to see him...so off they went.

Calleigh then appeared, "Frank, I'll look after Aileen."

Then Calleigh had an idea and asked, "Would you like to see Horatio at work Aileen, from a distance of course? He is brilliant with kids."

Aileen smiling at Calleigh replied, "Yes if it's allowed, I would love to."

 _She had wanted to say I know how good he is with kids, but to be polite refrained from saying so._

"Well it wouldn't normally be allowed Aileen, but in your case and in this situation I'm sure it will be okay. I really want to watch him myself. We all try to emulate him when dealing with kids, but somehow Horatio just has so much more empathy with them, they trust him pretty quick."

Aileen understood that as Tommy had taken to Horatio immediately he met him.

"Come with me." So Aileen followed Calleigh down the hallway and as they got close to the interview room they could see Horatio standing there with Eric just looking through the interview room window. Horatio was enraged as he stood there looking at the young boy who didn't have an unmarked piece of skin in sight. His little face, arms and legs were covered in bruises. He felt sick in the guts as he always did when he saw abused kids.

Turning to Eric he said with anger in his voice, "We have to get the bastard who did this."

!Then he caught a glimpse of Calleigh with Aileen and raising his eyebrows exclaimed, "Calleigh!."

"I didn't think you would mind Horatio."

Horatio sighed. "Okay, just this once," but turning to Aileen said, "This may not be pretty sweetheart." She nodded her head in acceptance of what he was trying to tell her.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Horatio walked across to the interview room and slowly opened the door, and indicated to the female officer who had been sitting with Kevin she could leave now and then he shut the door quietly behind him; stayed where he was for a minute giving the boy a chance to study him before he moved any closer.

Then he took two paces forward and introduced himself. "Hello there, my name's Horatio Caine."

"Would you like to tell me your name son?"

The boy just looked at him so Horatio gave the boy a gentle smile and said, "Well let's just call you Neptune for now," moving a couple of steps closer as he noticed the boy give a small grin.

"Would it be okay if I sit down in that chair next to you now?" The boy nodded his head in response.

So Horatio sat down with his arms on the table, hands clasped together, his head slightly tilted, and gave the boy a few seconds to feel safe, and not intimidated by his presence.

Then the boy suddenly spoke up, "My name is Kevin...not that funny name you gave me."

"That's a great name Kevin, and Neptune is a funny name isn't it?" Horatio said grinning.

Seeing another small smile cross the boy's face Horatio decided he could start asking questions.

"Kevin, you know you are safe here at the police station and that all of us want to find out who hurt you don't you?"

Kevin nodded his head.

"Well, the only way we can do this Kevin, is if you could help us by telling us who did this to you. Do you know who hurt you Kevin?"

"Yes, my daddy." Horatio shut his eyes in despair.

Pulling his chair up directly in front of Kevin now, Horatio gently lifted Kevin's t- shirt up and drew in his breath at the bruises he saw, as Aileen did sitting outside with Calleigh and she gripped Calleigh's arm in alarm. Calleigh had already seen them when the paramedics had checked him over but she still shuddered.

Horatio was angry as hell, but he couldn't show the boy his feelings.

"Kevin, did your daddy hurt your mommy like this as well?"

"Yes, and she's dead," and the boy started sobbing..."He hit her, and hit her a lot. I tried to stop him and then he started hitting me and then he left. I tried to phone 911. Mommy had taught me how to phone, but Mommy's phone had been smashed."

"How did you get out in the street Kevin?"

"I don't know," sobbed Kevin rubbing his little hands in his eyes trying to wipe away his tears.

Then remembering he said, "The front door had been left open a bit so I went outside and it was dark and I was scared and I hid under a bush in the little park at the end of the street because I didn't want to go back inside...my Mommy's dead."

Outside the room Aileen with tears in her eyes had a strong urge to rush in and hug the little boy in her arms. She knew it would not be good but now she fully understood why Horatio had warned her it would not be pretty.

Seeing Aileen's distress, "I know it's hard to watch Aileen," said Calleigh. "Unfortunately we see a lot of this. But Horatio has to carry on with the boy as we have to find out about his mom, she could even be alive if we could find her soon. Horatio is slowly and carefully getting through to the boy."

Aileen nodded acceptance, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Back in the interview room: "You were a brave boy Kevin" said Horatio. "Could you answer three more small questions for me please?"

Kevin nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Six"

"What is your father's name?"

"Martin Marshall."

"Thank you, Kevin."

"Last question Kevin; can you tell me what your address is?"

"55 Camberwell Gardens, I don't want to go back there my Mommy's dead," wailed Kevin.

From memory Horatio recalled that was one of the residential areas on the way to Biscayne Bay and was actually quite a nice area, and he knew where the park was, very small and no more than a place for the public to rest for a while, a few trees and shrubs and a small grass area and a couple of benches. The officer calling it in must have been very alert to have spotted him. Thank god he thought. Strange how no one saw him all night. But this was the way things went sometimes. Being out there all night though, was hard to take. Poor mite must have been petrified.

Then Horatio gently picked Kevin up; carried him over to the window and cradling the back of Kevin's head in the palm of his right hand said, "Don't worry Kevin, you won't have to go back there. We'll find someone to care for you, and I promise you we will find your father and he will be punished for what he has done." Then the boy dropped his head on Horatio's shoulder in exhaustion and Horatio wrapped his arms around him for a minute, letting the boy know he really was safe now. Then he sat Kevin down and taking his hankie out of his pocket Horatio gently wiped his tears away from his eyes, wiped his nose for him and told him he was just going outside for a moment, leaving his hankie with the boy to use.

Horatio came out of the room seething..."Eric, find Ryan and get over to 55 Camberwell Gardens fast, and see if the lad's mother is dead as Kevin seems to think. Maybe, just maybe she is still alive. I'll follow shortly."

"Where is Natalia?"

"I had to send her out on something just after I called you Horatio?"

Turning to Aileen, Horatio asked, "I wouldn't normally do this, but seeing you are here, would you mind sitting with Kevin for a while? I want everyone working on finding that kids bastard father. But finding Mrs Marshall has top priority at the moment, and we all need to be involved."

"Okay Horatio, I am pleased to help." So Horatio took her elbow and guided her into the room and explained to Kevin that Aileen would sit with him for a while. He watched outside for a few seconds and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the boy was accepting her presence, and was already talking to her. "That's my girl," he said to himself.

Turning to Calleigh he thanked her for being company for Aileen, and asked her to check whether she could find any criminal records for Martin Marshall.

Horatio rushed away then and raced off after Eric and Ryan and actually arrived at the Marshall's place just seconds after them. He had had a particularly smooth run through. The apartment was in a nice area, and on the ground floor of a three level building. Eric and Ryan thought they would have to force the door open but when looking at the door, they could see that while the door appeared to be shut, the lock mechanism had not clicked home properly so they were able to open with ease, and no damage done to the door.

Then they all three rushed inside and found Mrs Marshall laying on the lounge floor with her head a bloody mess; she had been severely beaten, but when Horatio knelt down and felt her neck he found a pulse and yelled out, "She's still alive." He called for an ambulance and while they waited for it to arrive, Eric took pictures of Mrs Marshall and the surrounding blood stains on the floor. When the paramedics arrived they wasted no time in rushing her to the Miami Dade General Hospital, lights flashing all the way.

Horatio had a good look around and then left Eric and Ryan in the apartment to check the place out for any forensic evidence, and to try to speak to the neighbours in the above apartments or either side of the apartment, while he went to the hospital.

When he arrived, he was told he would have to wait for a while as Mrs Marshall was still being attended to. He phoned Calleigh and explained he would be late in getting back to the MDPD.

An hour later he was told that Mrs Marshall was in a bad way, but nothing she couldn't recover from, and that she had come round now and was asking about her son. The doctor agreed Horatio could have a few quick words with her and took him to a recovery ward where she was awake and looking at him as he entered and noticing his badge immediately, she hoped he had news of her son.

Horatio introduced himself, "I'm Lieutenant Caine of the Miami Dade Police, and I was wondering if you could tell me what happened, Mrs Marshall?"

She told Horatio her husband had come home the previous evening raging drunk, and after he tripped over one of Kevin's toys he had blamed her for not having put his toys away, and just started lashing out. She remembered her brave little boy who was still up, had tried to stop him, and then he started thumping the boy and then she must have gone unconscious as she didn't remember any more.

"Lieutenant, do you know where my son is?"

"Yes, I have good news for you Mrs Marshall. We have Kevin at the MDPD right now, he is safe, but I'm afraid he took a bit of a beating. He has some very nasty bruises and has been in shock for a few hours, and right now he thinks you died," said Horatio gently.

"Can I see him?"

"You certainly can. I will arrange for one of my colleagues to bring him to see you. He will be a very happy boy when he knows you are alive and has been fretting thinking otherwise."

"One question before I go. Do you have anyone who can look after him while you're in here? If not, we will have to arrange social care for him."

"Yes, my married sister Mavis Langer, she lives at 33, Lombard Street."

"Okay Mrs Marshall, I'll make contact with her. In the meantime I promise you Kevin will be here soon, and I also promise you we will put your husband behind bars for what he did last night"

" I assume you will want him charged for what he has inflicted on you? But we will in any event charge him for the harm he has done to Kevin. What he did is totally unacceptable."

"Please say yes." Horatio said to himself.

"Yes, I do Lieutenant Caine. He is not going to get away with beating Kevin like that. You see it isn't the first time he has got into a violent rage. But I've never reported it before as he only ever touched me, but beating Kevin last night is the last straw. It's time for me to stand up to him, and make him accountable for what he has done."

Horatio gave a sigh of relief.

"Good for you Mrs Marshall, I hate to see abusers getting away scot free."

"Okay, I'm off now to see Kevin, and to let him know you're alive, and to arrange for someone to bring him to you."

Just as he started to leave Mrs Marshall called out, "Lieutenant Caine - Thank you."

He smiled and nodded his head.

Before he left Horatio had a quick word with her doctor. He told him about Kevin and that he had been seen by the paramedics but would like him checked over at the hospital just to make sure as the boy was in a bad state. The doctor agreed and said he would handle checking the boy out himself.

After he had climbed into his hummer, Horatio phoned Mrs Marshall's sister and explained what had happened and she confirmed she could take Kevin into her care and would be on her way to the hospital immediately. He also told her that although the paramedics had cared for Kevin earlier on, one of the doctor's treating her sister would check Kevin over just as a precaution when he arrived at the hospital with his colleague Calleigh Duquesne.

When Horatio arrived back at the MDPD he found Calleigh first, got her up to speed on what had happened, and told her he wanted her to take the boy to his mother. She told him that Aileen had done well with the boy, and had actually managed to get him to fall asleep in her arms for quite a long spell although he was now awake.

Horatio smiled, "She's a wonderful mother, so I guess that helped."

Then they went straight to the interview room and smiling at Aileen and apologising for being so late, Horatio knelt down in front of Kevin and said, "I have some really good news for you son. We have found your mommy, and she is alive. Your aunty Mavis is going to look after you while your mommy has to stay in hospital, but she will collect you from the hospital as your mommy wants to see you. And this nice lady pointing to Calleigh is going to take you to the hospital right now."

The smile that lit up Kevin's face was a joyous moment.

As Calleigh walked away with Kevin he turned round to look back at Horatio and Aileen and with a little smile on his face waved goodbye to them. That touched their hearts and Aileen ran forward and stooping down gave him a little kiss on the cheek, and muttered, "Good bye Kevin, you have been such a brave boy your mommy will be proud of you."

As Calleigh left with Kevin, Horatio drew Aileen into his arms, and kissed her lightly on the lips and then said, "Thank you so much for helping out Sweetheart, not what I wanted you to see though." But before Aileen could respond to tell him she was okay, he asked, "Where's Tommy?"

"He's here Horatio," called out Frank as he approached with Tommy in tow. He's had a ride in the hummer with Walter, and he's had a tour of the lab, and he never stopped asking questions."

Horatio smiled and ruffling Tommy's hair mumbled, "Well that's no surprise is it?"

"Frank, the others will finish this case now. Can you just ask Eric to let me know when they catch up with Martin Marshall; I'm pleased to say his wife will be pressing charges. This is not the first time he has lashed out, but it is the first time he has lashed out at the boy, and that she will not tolerate."

"Come on, let's get going home now," said Horatio, placing his arms around Aileen's and Tommy's shoulders.

On the way to the car Tommy asked, "Is the little boy that was hurt alright now Horatio?"

"Not really Tommy, but he will hopefully get better soon." Horatio answered leaving it at that.

On the way home Horatio was quiet, and Aileen realising his mind was still back in the station placed her hand on his thigh in a soothing action letting him know she understood. He turned to her and whispered, "Thank you for understanding."

Not long after they arrived home, Eric phoned to let Horatio know they had arrested Martin Marshall, and he was in a holding cell waiting to be charged. He had apparently returned to his apartment only to walk right into him and Ryan. He also told Horatio that before that happened they had tried speaking to neighbours but two of the neighbours were away, and one they had been able to speak didn't hear or see anything, he had been out most of the evening celebrating his birthday with a couple of friends and was home very late. However a few minutes after we spoke to him he helped us out and tipped us off that he had spotted Marshall making his way along the street towards the apartment.

Horatio had to smile, talk about walk right into a trap.

"I'm sorry I called you in Horatio. I didn't know what else to do in the circumstances."

"You did good Eric. Part of the job of leading is to know when you need help."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Later that night, after they had dinner and Tommy had long gone to bed, Horatio disappeared into his study, sat down and leant back in his leather swivel desk chair thinking. He had something on his mind that was really worrying him.

Fifteen minutes later after a shower, and not finding Horatio in the lounge where she had left him Aileen went to the study searching for him, and was upset to see him with his arms on his desk and his head buried in them, but as she was about to step in and speak to him, he got up and spun his chair round hard in frustration. Aileen assumed he had been thinking about the young boy who had been beaten, and today was the first time she was seeing just how much his job could affect him on a bad day. She wanted to go in and comfort him, but the way he had spun the chair suggested now was not the right time, so she just started to move away when he saw her. Seeing her look of concern he knew she had seen his bad tempered display, the second one today, and he berated himself. But what she didn't know was that he was frustrated because he had to tell her something that might scare her away and he so did not want that to happen.

Moving across to her he gave her a soft smile and told her he would join her in the lounge shortly.

So she went and sat down in an armchair and waited for him.

When he arrived a few minutes later he sat on the sofa looking at her with such a wistful look in his eyes that Aileen started to get worried. Was he about to tell her he didn't want her to stay she wondered. She would be devastated if he did.

He didn't say anything for a minute just taking in her beauty; she looked so desirable tonight as she always did, and he was so darned scared about losing her, but he had something to tell her. He had wanted to tell her, but had been putting it off. After today's events however he knew he couldn't any longer.

Horatio stood up and pulled another armchair in front of Aileen, and sitting down he took her hands in his and began, "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you, but I need you to know more about me and my background. I want to be absolutely honest with you so that you know who you will be getting involved with if you decide to stay. And you may not want Tommy to be part of my life when you have heard what I have to say either. So far, up until today, you have only seen what I hope is a good side of me. You should however know that I have a bad temper at times, although this doesn't arise from drink. It comes from heartfelt anger arising from situations such as what you saw today, for instance."

Aileen relaxed and gave him a glimmer of a smile – It was not what she had been dreading to hear.

Seeing her smile Horatio continued, "I am serious Aileen. I can assure you however this would never be inflicted on the people I love, but if anyone hurts someone I love that is a different story. I can lash out in anger then and did once so bad when I was a young man that I killed my own father. One day, thirty years ago now, I totally lost it. I had left home by then but made sure I visited my mother as often as I could, and on one of those visits I caught my father abusing my mother with real venom and I intervened. We got into a fight and I hit him so hard he ended up dead. He cracked his head on the hard floor when he went down after my final punch to his jaw. But it turned out to be too late to save my mother. Luckily for me the courts ruled it was self defense and done in an attempt to save my mother's life, so the case was closed and I didn't get a criminal record and was allowed to continue my career. But Aileen, I know different. If he hadn't fallen I would have killed him that day anyway. I so wanted the bastard dead. He had a bad habit of abusing my mother and my brother Raymond who was ten years younger than me, and me as well when he could get away with it when I was younger. It wasn't quite as easy for him as I got taller and stronger, and I warned him many times that I would end up killing him one day."

"My mother died in my arms that day, and her last words to me were, "Horatio, don't let hate for your father fester and ruin your life. He was once a good man, until the drink became habitual. I hugged her and crying I whispered to her that she asked too much of me. I have continued to hate him ever since, and will always hate him, and every time I see an abused kid my anger just spills over."

"Why is that women, just keep on taking punishment of that sort and allow their kids to get hurt as well? I just don't understand it. It happens far too often."

Not waiting for her to answer, he continued, "Having told you this Aileen, and whatever you eventually decide, I need to ask you to keep it to yourself. I have never ever told another person of what I did other than confess this to Cardinal Benedetti all those years ago, and have been paying a penance ever since I told him, that is until my recent visit to New York, when he visited me on my last morning there and finally gave me absolution; so I came home a happier man apart from the fact I left you in anguish."

Stroking her face..."I'm so sorry, I put you through that sweetheart."

"Sometimes I suspected that Jerry knew though, although he never let on."

"That incident made me decide I wanted to use my police career more than ever to put the world to rights when it came to clearing the streets of all the scum bags out there. But, of course not one of us can do that on our own."

"Horatio can I just ask you one delicate question?"

Looking at her warily he nodded his head.

"Is that long scar and the smaller ones on your back as a result of beatings by your father?"

"Yes, and the long one I gained is because he liked to lash you with the buckle end of his belt and the day that happened, the prong in the buckle got embedded in my skin, and he pulled it down the length of my back ripping the skin all the way and fucking laughed. But Aileen apart from you no one has seen that scar or the others, and that is the way I want it. This is why I never remove my vest or t-shirt in front of anyone else."

Aileen wanted to cry, but held back her tears, and replied, "Don't worry Horatio, I completely understand and will always abide by your wishes."

Then Horatio continued, "You also need to know my job can be dangerous, we never know what we will have to deal with on any one day, and sometimes I come home unhappy because of what I see out there. The two things I hate most are abusers of kids and wives, like we saw today, and instances where we have had to take a young lad in for a serious crime he committed, thereby fucking his life up and which clearly happened only because of continual abuse by a parent. That breaks my heart for obvious reasons. That quote, _"Sins of the Fathers"_ from the bible often comes to mind."

Aileen, lifted her right hand and caressed his face lovingly, "Nothing you have said changes my mind about you Horatio. If anything it only enforces the fact that I know I fell in love with a fabulous kind and caring man, and one I know I want to be with, to love and to be loved by that man. I want to be here and hopefully to help soothe your bad days away when you have them Horatio, if you will let me?"

Horatio looked at her with misty eyes. She seemed to be taking this so well. _Dare he hope she was saying she wanted to stay... went through his mind._

Then he got a shock when Aileen said, "Horatio, I understand your feelings much more than you could have perhaps anticipated. I agree in honesty before we move forward though, and you should therefore know that as a child I was also abused. My father who was a cop incidentally, abused me sexually twice when I was thirteen, telling me not to tell my mother."

Hearing Horatio gasp she put a finger to his mouth to stop him saying anything.

"But my mother, my wonderful mother guessed, and believed what I told her, and she kicked him out. Because he was a policeman she didn't take it any further, she felt it would be brushed under the carpet as was so often the case back then. But he got his comeuppance a couple of years later when he died in a car crash, luckily no one else was hurt, and I swear I was glad he was dead Horatio."

"The day he died I skipped for joy."

"So you see Horatio, we have both shared hate for our fathers."

Horatio leant forward and pulled her into his arms almost crushing her in his need to reach out to her. He couldn't bear the thought that she had been raped by her own father.

"Christ Aileen; How can any father do that to his daughter?" he said through clenched teeth.

Then sitting back from her and caressing her face gently, "I think we were truly meant to meet don't you? I told Marisol at her graveside that we were like two kindred spirits coming together and do you know I am sure she knew."

"Horatio as far as your job is concerned. I understand the dangers, my father was a cop after all, and being close to John, Sharon and Michael made me more than aware of the hazards out there."

"How did you come to know them in the first place sweetheart?"

"Well, my mother worked alongside Sharon at the NYPD victims unit for several years, but while my mother was good at counselling other people, including me _,_ it turned out she had been holding on to a lot of anguish herself about the whole problem, and one day after dealing with a similar situation she broke down at work and told Sharon everything. I was 23 at the time and engaged to Jack by then. Anyway, Sharon called me in and explained what had happened, and asked me if I was okay myself, and asked me if I needed to talk with anyone even though the abuse had happened several years earlier. I convinced her I was fine, and I really was by then. Hatred for my father had got me through the worst days. Anyway, Sharon was marvellous with my mother and she soon returned to normal, but unhappily for me she died shortly after with a heart attack."

"Somehow Sharon and I struck up a real genuine friendship, and I love her friendship; and Jack and I chose her to be Tommy's godmother."

"Then when she went to work for Michael and met up again with John, he welcomed me as a friend as well, as did Michael. They all know what happened to me Horatio, Sharon told them in case I was fragile around them being former police officers. But, Sharon is extra sensitive sometimes, and they are wonderful guys."

"Going back to where we were before you asked your question Horatio, I also had to live with the knowledge that Jack was in danger every day he was in Afghanistan. He lost his life in only his first tour; he had been there no more than six months. I think I am pretty strong most of the time. I do of course have my moments as with that little boy today."

"So, Horatio, I am not about to run away from you ever," Aileen said placing her arms around his neck.

"So dare I hope that you are saying you want to stay here, and live with me?"

"Horatio, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I don't need the whole month to make up my mind."

"What about Tommy?"

"Tommy loves you Horatio. He'll be fine."

"Tommy is very adaptable. He was barely six when Jack died and while he remembers his daddy well enough, he didn't really have him around too much in the last six months before his death...and young kids generally move on quicker than adults providing they have loving people around them. To tell you the truth Horatio, taking account of your time in New York with him and the time you have given Tommy here, you have probably spent more time with him than Jack ever had the chance to in those last few months."

Horatio stood up and pulling Aileen up with him, he wrapped his arms around her almost crushing her again as he said, "You are an amazing woman, and you have just made me one very happy man. I was so scared of losing you."

Then pulling her into his arms again he started singing in her ear, "I love you baby, you're too good to be true." In that moment, all the heartache of the day lifted and he thought Aileen Casey was going to be so good for him.

Aileen smiling happily responded, "I love you too baby."

Looking deep into her eyes Horatio muttered, "We will have a lot of things to discuss tomorrow."

Then placing an arm along Aileen's shoulders continued, "Come on sweetheart, let's get to bed," steering her to the bedroom, "I just want to wrap you safely in my arms tonight." And he meant it, tonight was a night he just wanted to lay peacefully alongside the woman he now considered to be the love of his life; he had never loved this deeply before. He couldn't put right the sin committed by her father but he hoped that in feeling his arms around her she would feel protected. He would always want to protect her from harm, always.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Saturday morning Horatio took Tommy to basketball and left him in Walter's safe hands while he and Aileen went shopping. They wanted to buy Kyle an amulet to wear when he returned to Afghanistan. Then shopping done they picked Tommy up, who happily chattered non-stop about basketball and Walter all the way home.

When they arrived home Horatio suggested they have an afternoon relaxing on the beach. It was too nice an afternoon to miss, especially as the previous day had not gone too well, and though he knew he didn't need to he wanted to make it up to Tommy, and he whispered to Aileen that there was plenty of time to have their talk in the evening. So Aileen hastily collected towels and swimming gear together and off they went. Horatio had decided he would take them to Bill Baggs, Cape Florida State Park. It wasn't too far and was a lovely place for just relaxing on the beach.

On arrival they rented a sun umbrella, placed their towels on the sand and made themselves comfortable for a couple of hours. Aileen and Tommy did some swimming, but Horatio didn't feel like it, he was feeling a bit drained from the emotions of the previous day and the warm sun was helping him relax just a bit too much. He felt lazy. So he was content to just lay there and watch the pair of them and though it was a Saturday the beach was not over busy so perfect for relaxing.

Aileen came out of the water first keeping an eye on Tommy as she sat there, and then Tommy followed her a few minutes later and flung himself on top of Horatio, his wet body causing Horatio to sit up muttering, "You little monster," and Tommy rolled backward into the sand laughing, and laughing even more when Horatio who playfully wanted revenge stood up and picking Tommy up under his right arm rushed him down the beach and walking into the water up to his calves threw him in the water. Then he rushed back stooped behind Aileen trying to hide, and Tommy having rushed after him threw himself at both of them. So now they were all wet and covered in sand and Aileen rolling her eyes towelled them all dry and brushed the sand from their bodies. However, Horatio now feeling more energetic pulled her down on the rug, and they all had a rough and tumble with Aileen yelling, "Horatio, you're as big a kid as Tommy."

A little later when all was peaceful and calm again Horatio gently told Tommy that his mom had agreed that they should now live with him permanently in Miami, and that he hoped he would be happy about that as he loved him and his mom very much.

Tommy looked at his mom and asked with shining eyes, "Really, we are going to live here now?"

"Yes Tommy...you don't mind do you son?"

"No, I love it here with Horatio and Kyle. And I like Walter too."

A few minutes later Horatio satisfied that Tommy was happy took him to have a look around the 19th century lighthouse.

Aileen remained where she was and watched them until they were out of sight, then laid back on her towel relaxing for a while. But while relaxing, she started to think about the conversation with Horatio the night before and she had an overwhelming feeling of sadness for the man she loved. He had carried the burden of his father's abuse to himself, and his family way too long. She was hurting for him.

When Horatio and Tommy returned she gave Horatio a loving smile and said, "I love you so much Horatio," and stretched up to meet his kiss as he leaned over her.

Then they had a snack at the beach restaurant, and following this, Horatio and Aileen arm in arm, slowly walked contentedly along the beach back to the car, with Tommy alternating between them holding their hands.

Back at the apartment, after Tommy was in bed and they had both showered and were refreshed, Horatio opened a bottle of wine, filled a couple of glasses, and took them into the lounge where Aileen was sitting on the sofa waiting for him. Giving her a glass and raising his Horatio said, "Here's to us. Let's talk now."

Aileen responded, "You start."

"Okay, before we do though, I want you to know that I am over the moon you want to stay. Well you must know that by now," said Horatio laughing, and then seriously added, "But happy as I am, and because this has all happened so quickly I need to ask you before we talk if moving here is absolutely what you want sweetheart. It will mean you and Tommy giving up so much in New York?"

"I am absolutely certain Horatio, with no doubts whatsoever."

Aileen sensing that maybe Horatio wasn't quite ready to start talking yet started herself, "The first thing we need to do is arrange to get my apartment sold, it is totally paid for and in my name. Jack had made sure the apartment was in joint names, and had nearly paid for it when he died, and his life assurance policy covered the rest with a fair amount over for savings. Then I can pool some money into the pot here."

During the day Horatio had given a lot of pre thought as to what Aileen would in part want to do and was ready for her with some answers, thoughts and opinions.

"No, I don't want you to do that," said Horatio emphatically. "I want you to keep your apartment as a bolt hole in case you ever feel the need to escape for a while. I hope you don't, but I need to know you have that option."

"Horatio...I will never want to bolt," said Aileen rolling her eyes.

"Well think about it another way then. As the apartment is paid for and you decide to keep it going then we would only have utility bills to keep up with, and we would have a permanent place to stay for visits to New York instead of booking into hotels. And maybe you would like the odd visit to see Sharon for instance, or Maeve? And regardless of what you say, it will be a bolthole for you?"

Seeing Aileen about to protest he quickly added, "Not only that, if you did decide to sell now, the proceeds from any sale of your apartment should in my opinion, be put in trust for Tommy, his father would have wanted that don't you think? I understand Jack would initially have wanted you to benefit from any sale, but as you will be living with me and under my care, I think he would have wanted Tommy to benefit in the circumstances. But these are only my thoughts it will obviously be your decision to make at some time in the future. If you keep it on for now and decide to sell in the future, then the proceeds should in my opinion still go to Tommy. It is his birthright Aileen and I would not want to prosper from the sale."

"Another thing I am thinking of Aileen... If you keep it on do you think Maeve would be prepared to keep an eye on the apartment for us? I will of course set up a monthly payment for her, for her time and trouble."

Aileen had been listening to him carefully and knowing what he said all made sense she replied, "Is this really possible Horatio? It would be wonderful, and I'm sure Maeve would be happy to help us out. I'll start looking around for a job so I can also help out financially here. I am getting an army widows pension for now anyway so that will help a bit. Not sure what happens if I co habit with you though. No doubt we will find out in time."

"The only reason I would want you to get a job is if you really feel a need to work for your own satisfaction Aileen. I'm not over wealthy, but I am very, very comfortable so it is not essential for you to work for monetary reasons. I will set up an account for you which you can use as you wish. I inherited a very substantial amount of my money, from my late grandmother on my Mother's side of the family; she died after my mother, so the money came to me and would have done even if my mother had lived."

"I loved my Grandmother, she and my Grandfather were actually quite wealthy, and they hadn't wanted my mother to marry my father. But you know what love can do? And she went against their wishes. One day she asked me to visit her, my grandfather had died shortly before, and she told me she knew what was going on in our household and that over the years she had been angry with my mother for not getting out and taking me and Raymond with her. She said she and my grandfather would have supported us by giving us a home and financial help. But as she hadn't seen fit to do this there was no way my mother would inherit money from them. She did not want my father in turn to be able to inherit from my mother if she died before him, so she changed her will to leave everything to me trusting me to do right by Raymond. And of course I honoured her wishes, when she died."

"And I have always invested wisely. So don't worry about money sweetheart."

"But...Horatio."

"No buts Aileen...However, I wouldn't dream of standing in your way if you want to work for self satisfaction. "

"Okay, for now then but maybe later when things are more settled?"

"I think we need to sort Tommy's schooling out first Horatio."

"Yes, that has to be a priority. I will do a search around for what may be best for him. He is a bright kid and we should get him into the best possible school. I have one in mind, but want to suss it out first then you can tell me if you are happy with what I find." Then with quizzical eyes asked, "That's if you're happy for me to do the searching? I do get a bit ahead of myself sometimes," he said with twinkling eyes.

Smiling, Aileen replied, "I'm very happy Horatio; you know your city far better than I ever will."

"Kyle is back tomorrow and I'm dreading it, but he returns to Afghanistan next Sunday, he had almost a week at home before I came back so his months break is up then. So if it's ok with you I would like him to continue joining us when and if he wants to for the next few days and then the following week we would have time to nip back to New York to make some arrangements before I return to work."

"I would like us to talk to Maeve personally, not just over the phone. Also, I would like us to catch up with our friends and tell them our good news, and you can collect some more of yours and Tommy's gear while I am with you to help. It will be a busy trip."

"Okay Horatio, sounds good."

"And Horatio, we will make sure Kyle has a happy last week before he goes back. You have taken Tommy into your heart and I have Kyle."

Horatio put his arms around her waist and drawing her close he whispered, "Thank you for being you. I love you so much," and then he kissed her gently on the mouth.

"We'll probably think of a few more things yet, but let's get to bed now."

On the way to the bedroom he muttered, "I can't believe so much has happened in two weeks, three counting the time in New York. He just hoped he was not dreaming, then pinched himself and knew he wasn't.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sunday afternoon Kyle came over to see them following his return from his mothers and found the family as he now thought of them out on the patio. Horatio and Aileen were reclining on the sun loungers and Tommy was playing with some cars on the patio paving slabs.

"Hi guys; haven't you got anything better to do than laze around?" he asked laughing.

As soon as Tommy saw him he jumped up in excitement and ran over to Kyle who picked him up and spun him around laughing, "Hi Scamp." Putting him back on the ground Kyle then bent down and gave Aileen a kiss on the cheek and asked, "So how is everyone this fine day?"

Horatio was thinking his son was overly bright and cheerful, and then found out why after he asked, "How was your Mother Kyle?"

"Dad, she is great, the best I have seen her in a very long time. She is taking her meds. In fact, since she came home from the psychiatric facility, she is on a new medication and is apparently bearing it much better than the old treatment. She has a new man in her life, Craig Roberts, and would you believe it, he is a doctor. He is living with her and is very nice, and he assured me as I was leaving that he would keep an eagle eye on her and make sure she takes her meds whether she liked it or not."

"That's good news son," said Horatio sighing with relief, and thinking that Kyle would not need to worry about his mother when he returned to Afghanistan. The less he had to worry about over there the better. Julia could put on the charm when she was well, but a damned bitch when she wasn't. He was glad that Kyle had seen her at her best on his visit. Perhaps the doctor in her life would be good for her, and hopefully he would be able to keep her on track. One just never knew with Julia though.

"I'm so pleased to hear your mom is feeling good Kyle," said Aileen as she stood up. "I'll go and make us all a drink now." She wanted to leave Kyle with his father for a few minutes as she knew Horatio wanted to tell him his good news. He had wanted her to be with him, but she thought that if he spoke to Kyle on his own it would give Kyle a chance to voice any concerns if he had any.

Kyle sat down on Aileen's lounger and looking at his dad asked, "So, any news this end Dad?"

"The very best news possible Kyle, Aileen told me yesterday that she didn't need to wait the month to tell me that she wants to live with me here in Miami."

"That's terrific news Dad."

"Is Tommy ok with it?"

"Yes, we told him yesterday."

"We have some things to sort out, so in my last week's holiday we will make a flying visit back to New York."

Kyle got up saying, "I'll be back in a minute."

Kyle went straight to the kitchen and smiling, put an arm around Aileen's shoulder and pulled her into hug and gave her a smacker of a kiss on the cheek.

Laughing she asked "What's that for?"

Kyle replied, "For making my dad happy, and for not making him wait long either. Thank you, thank you, and thank you."

"So you have no concerns about the arrangement then Kyle?" said Aileen laughing again.

"God no...I welcome you into our lives with open arms Aileen."

"Thank you Kyle, this means a lot to me."

Kyle returned to the patio closely followed by Aileen with the drinks, and as they sat there Horatio told Kyle all about the things he and Aileen had discussed the night before in relation to her staying in Miami. He agreed it made sense for the apartment in New York to be held on to and Aileen told him he could also use it any time he had a mind to go to New York in the future.

Soon after, while Aileen prepared dinner, Horatio sat down next to Kyle, and asked, "Would it be possible for you to come here Tuesday evening and look after Tommy. I want to take Aileen out for a romantic meal in celebration, she doesn't know yet, and I want it to be a bit special."

"Yes of course Dad. In, fact, why don't I have him at my place and he can sleep over, and then you can have this place to yourself for the night," said Kyle, giving his dad a wicked grin. "Not that you need the place to yourselves," Kyle added laughing.

"That would be perfect Kyle," replied Horatio with a smirk on his face. "Thank you."

"Is it alright if I still join you guys for most of the week Dad?"

"Of course, we would like that very much; we were hoping this is what you would want to do."

Later on in the evening, when Tommy was in bed and they were relaxing in the lounge, Horatio said, "I have a few things to do in the morning so I was thinking maybe a half day out somewhere tomorrow. How about going to the Oleta River State Park?"

"Sounds good Dad, I could take Tommy on a Kayak run up the river. That's if Aileen approves of course," Kyle said looking at her with a question in his eyes. "I have done a lot of kayaking Aileen; he will be safe with me. We can hire life jackets when we are there."

Horatio replied, "In that case Kyle let's go straight to the North End of the park so you have plenty of time for kayaking. We can see other areas of the park another time."

Then Horatio explained to Aileen that the park was Florida's largest urban park located in Biscayne Bay and had a number of recreational opportunities, but best known for miles of off the road cycling trails ranging from novice trails to challenging trails for experienced cyclists, but where Kyle suggested they go there was a beautiful mangrove forest preserving native South Florida plants and wildlife. And Canoeists and kayakers can paddle the river to explore the natural area.

Aileen responded, "If it is safe enough I'm happy, it sounds lovely and would be a nice little adventure for Tommy."

Horatio continued, "There is a very small sandy beach where swimming is allowed, and there are picnic tables around within view of the beach. In fact if we are lucky we could get one very close to the beach, and we could watch the world go by Aileen, while Kyle does all the work."

Horatio winked at his son as he made the last comment.

First thing Monday morning Horatio went to his study, and turning on his laptop checked some statistics for the school he had in mind for Tommy. Then he called Aileen to come and join him.

"Aileen, I know of an elementary school that has a really good reputation, but it is an open religion school. Would this be a problem for you?"

"Not at all Horatio, I would like Tommy to grow up with an open mind and catholic schools are too strong on pushing religion in my opinion."

"Okay, that's good. In that case I was thinking of The Coral Park Elementary School. We went there once to give a talk to some of the kids about staying safe, and I got a good impression then about how the school was being run. The principal is a woman, and I have just checked the internet and it consistently gets a 10 /10 rating."

"However, I'm not sure if this school would take a pupil on during the term."

"Let's' find out shall we? Are you okay for me to start the ball rolling sweetheart?"

Aileen nodded her assent.

So Horatio phoned the school and getting through to the school receptionist asked if he could speak to Mrs. Cole the school principal. He identified himself as Lieutenant Caine, and the receptionist put him through straight away.

Picking up the call and knowing who it was Mrs. Cole anxiously asked, "Lieutenant Caine - Is there a problem with one of our pupils?"

"Not at all, I have a personal problem in that I need to get a school placement for an 8 year old boy whose name is Thomas Casey, but everyone calls him Tommy. He has moved with his mother from New York and they live with me permanently now. I wish to know whether it would be possible to get him enrolled with your school during term time or whether we would have to wait until the new school year starting in September, subject to you being willing to give him a place of course."

"Obviously I'm biased, but I think he is a very bright boy, and he has a very inquisitive mind. He wouldn't be able to start until the middle of May either as we have to go to New York to sort a few things out first."

"Starting a new school during a term is not something I would normally advocate Lieutenant Caine. It is not an ideal situation as by the middle of May the children will already have had a few weeks education under their belts. But I wouldn't want the boy to have no schooling at all for the two and a half months leading up to the summer holidays."

"Can you give me Tommy's birth date and the name of his school in New York?"

"His birth date is 25thth October 2003, and his school is the Anderson Elementary School in Manhattan. They know there is a possibility he may be moving to Miami, and have held his place open depending on us letting them know by the end of this month."

"Can I suggest you and Tommy, and his mother come in and see me this afternoon, or Wednesday afternoon at say 2:00 pm so that I can meet Tommy and we can discuss some possible options?"

"Wednesday would suit us best Mrs. Cole."

"Wednesday it is then Lieutenant Caine. I look forward to meeting you all."

When she put the phone down Mrs. Cole thought how nice it was that the Lieutenant was thinking of her school, quite a fillip for the school.

And then she phoned Tommy's school in New York.

Aileen had been sitting next to Horatio when he had been talking to Mrs. Cole so she heard most of the conversation; she just loved to listen to Horatio talking with such authority in his voice.

Then after a coffee and while Aileen was preparing a picnic Horatio returned to his study and made a phone call to book a table at a nice restaurant he knew for Tuesday evening.

As soon as Kyle arrived at midday, they set off for Oleta Park, where they enjoyed a nice afternoon. They found a free picnic table close to the beach and Kyle and Tommy messed about at the water's edge for a while, and then they had their picnic lunch. After lunch, Kyle hired a kayak and fitted Tommy out with a lifejacket, and after Aileen told Tommy to make sure he sat still in the kayak, they set off and were soon out of sight around a bend in the river.

While they were gone, Horatio and Aileen enjoyed a bit of quiet time together. They sat there for a while just looking at the ocean, with Horatio's right arm around Aileen's shoulders and her left arm around his waist, and her head resting into his neck. They were very contented and at peace with the world.

After a fair time had elapsed Horatio kissed Aileen and said, "I've arranged an evening out for us tomorrow to celebrate you and I being together. I did ask Kyle if he would look after Tommy for us and he suggested Tommy going to his place and staying overnight as he thought we might like the place to ourselves after the evening out. Kyle will pick Tommy up at around 5:00 pm."

"Is this okay with you sweetheart?"

Aileen loved the idea and replied, "A night out with you my darling sounds good, and I am happy for Tommy to stay over with Kyle."

"In fact, I love this idea very much." Aileen added with a mischievous grin.

Nestling his mouth into her neck and then nibbling her ear lobe Horatio mumbled, "Well, I will have to see what I can do to make your evening enjoyable then won't I?"

"Horatio, being serious now, are we going somewhere dressy, as most of my evening stuff is still in New York."

"Not over dressy Aileen, a bit dressier than day wear though. Did you bring that lovely red dress with you that you wore in New York?"

"No, but I have a couple of others; I'll show you when we get back home and if you don't think either will suit I will have to go out tomorrow morning to get something new."

"I'm sure that whatever you have will be fine, but of course I'll have a look if you wish."

A little later Horatio looked at his watch a bit concerned as he thought Kyle and Tommy had been gone for some time, but just as he did this they returned.

Tommy came running towards them in a state of excitement. Jumping up and down with wide open eyes he told Horatio and Aileen that Kyle had taken him a long way down the mangrove river trail where some trees branches were low in the water and they had had to push them out of the way. He had seen fish jumping and lots of blue herons and osprey's and some small water animals.

Then clutching Kyle's legs and looking up at him Tommy said, "Thank you Kyle, that was super."

Kyle ruffled Tommy's hair and sat down saying, "I had fun too Tommy."

"You look hot Kyle, fancy a drink?" asked Horatio.

When Kyle nodded his head Horatio went to the café nearby, and brought them all a cold drink back and they sat there relaxing, and chatting for another hour, and then returned home. Then Kyle left having whispered to his Dad that he would pick Tommy up the next day at about 5:00 pm as arranged.

Tommy was still a bit over excited and wasn't settling down in bed too well, unusual for him as he was usually quick to fall asleep, so Horatio sat down on his bed and read a few more pages to him from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and Tommy soon shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Aileen had checked her wardrobe closet and decided one of the dresses she had brought with her would be good enough so she didn't worry Horatio.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you to all for reading and for the reviews.

WARNING...Mature Scene.

Chapter 13

Tuesday morning dawned and Horatio told Tommy he was going to take his mom out that evening, and before he could explain further Tommy asked, "But who will be with me while you are out? Maeve is in New York - How late will you be?"

"Well how about you stay at Kyle's overnight. He told me yesterday that you can stay with him and sleep over...if you like?"

Tommy's eyes lit up and Horatio took that as a yes. And smiled when Tommy rushed off to tell his mom."

In the middle of the afternoon Aileen packed Tommy's nightwear, toiletries, and a few toys ready to take with him to Kyle's. Then as he was playing outside on the patio, and Horatio had popped out for a while, saying he wanted to do some shopping for some new shirts and some other bits and pieces, she went outside to be with Tommy and relaxed on a lounger for a while.

She was really looking forward to going out tonight, and was wondering where they were going. She had wanted to ask, but she was learning that Horatio liked giving surprises, and thinking back to New York, she thought about the evening he took her out to the lovely Italian restaurant and how the evening had started so well, and then almost ended up a disaster. Then out of near disaster had come something wonderful. She and Tommy were here in Miami with the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Then she nodded off for a few minutes, to be woken with a kiss on the mouth and a voice saying, "Time to wake up sweetheart." Horatio had returned.

Aileen made him a drink and a quick sandwich as he hadn't had any lunch, and then she made sure Tommy had a bath and changed his clothes just in time for Kyle arriving spot on at 5:00 pm. Tommy gave both his mom and Horatio a kiss and a hug goodbye, and Kyle wished them a nice evening and then they left.

After they watched Kyle drive away Horatio told Aileen he had booked a table at a restaurant for 8:00 pm, and that they should aim to be ready to leave by about 7:15 pm, and that he had also booked a cab because he wanted to be able to drink more than one glass of wine, this being a celebration night out. As they had a couple of hours in which to get ready they took their time, both having long showers first, followed by the usual final preparations.

Horatio was ready first. Wearing a casual navy blue jacket, pale grey trousers, a blue shirt and a navy tie, he sat in the lounge waiting for her and as sat there he wondered what she would be wearing. He knew she could only be wearing one of two dresses as he had a sneaky look in her wardrobe closet earlier in the day because he had a reason for going shopping, and not the one she thought he had gone out for. It would be either a black filmy dress or a royal blue sheath dress.

A few minutes later Aileen came to join him and he thought she looked beautiful and alluring. She had shoulder length brown hair with natural waves, but tonight she had curled it and had pushed her hands through it to make the curls bounce away from her head. She was wearing the sleeveless v-neck black georgette dress with the palest dull cream lace contrast pattern over the dress at various places on the front and back. The dress flared out from the hips with a shaped handkerchief style hemline, and had wide straps with a gather detail where the straps were sewn on the dress. It was very, very feminine, and paired with high heel black strappy sandals. She looked breathtaking he thought as his eyes took her in top to toe. Horatio was entranced.

He came to with a start when he heard Aileen ask, "Will I do Horatio?"

Walking across the room to her and taking her face in his hands, he softly whispered. "You look stunning."

"I have reserved a table dining outside, at The Red Fish Grill." Then laughing Horatio added, "It's not a romantic sounding restaurant, but I swear it is, and right on the edge of the beach at Matheson Hammock Park. I hope you will like it."

"But as we will be close to the ocean, the late evening air can cool down suddenly, so I bought you something for your shoulders today to match your dress." Then he picked a tissue paper package up off of the sofa and opening it gave her a black georgette evening wrap. "Take this with you just in case you need it."

"Thank you Horatio, you are so thoughtful, and I love it," Aileen said wrapping it around her. "I want to wear it straight away darling."

"I have something else for you sweetheart," said Horatio as he took a box out of his jacket pocket. This is a present as a thank you for wanting to stay." He opened it and took out a white gold half inch wide link bracelet, inset with sapphires, and placed it on her left wrist.

Aileen fingering the bracelet was over awed, it was so beautiful

"Horatio, this is absolutely beautiful. I love sapphires." Then she stepped back and asked, "Was this the shopping you did today?"

He nodded smiling.

Then pushing her arms inside his jacket and pulling him towards her she whispered, "You are spoiling me Horatio. I didn't need a thank you darling, but I love the bracelet and the thought behind the giving. I love you very much."

He lifted both her hands to his mouth; kissed both of them, and looking deep into her eyes he said, "You're welcome and I am happy you like."

Then putting his arms round her Horatio pulled her in close to him, and buried his head in her neck, but she pushed him away smiling at him as she did so.

Looking at her with mocked hurt in his eyes he uttered, "You pushed me away?"

"Yes darling, because I was enjoying being in your arms too much and I just heard a cab draw up."

Then the doorbell rang. Their cab had indeed arrived.

In the cab Horatio told her that The Red Fish Grill was a gourmet restaurant renowned for fabulous seafood dishes, although there would be alternative choices if she didn't like fish. The restaurant was housed in an historic coral rock building with an outside dining area in lush gardens, and there was a path from the gardens leading to the beach where they could go for a stroll after the meal if they felt like it.

When they arrived they were shown to their table immediately, which was in a nice secluded corner and right alongside one of the lantern lit trees.

Aileen thought it was lovely; "This is a wonderful setting Horatio. You certainly know how to choose these romantic places. That deep red sunset tonight is gorgeous and I can hear the water lapping on the beach. It's beautiful here Horatio."

"The only thing is Aileen, there may not be any dancing tonight, sometimes there is if a local person just comes into play a guitar or a piano for a while. Trouble is the main places here in Miami for dancing are the clubs, and I'm just not into the clubbing world, never have been. However, if you ever wanted to go to one I would of course take you."

"I don't like that scene either Horatio. This place and set up is perfect for me. Thank you for bringing me here."

Horatio smiled he was happy with Aileen's response.

Then they ordered their meals, both ordering the Spring Mesclun Salad appetiser, which was made with Toasted pumpkin seeds, Grapes, Manchego cheese, covered with a drizzle of Champagne vinaigrette. On Horatio's recommendation Aileen chose the same main dish as him as well, Chilean Sea Bass, coated with a garlic sesame crust, with sauted spinach and mushrooms. And to accompany these dishes Horatio chose a white wine Roth Sauvignon Blanc, the perfect wine to compliment the sea bass.

They spent the next two hours enjoying their meal, and sipping their wine. After they finished the bottle, they ordered coffee. While they were waiting for the coffee Horatio noticed Aileen shiver so he got up and picked her wrap up of the back of her chair and wrapped it around her shoulders, she had taken it off when they first arrived. Horatio then moved his chair next to hers and put an arm around her saying, "Is that warmer?"

She leant her head into his shoulder and whispered, "Perfect."

A little later and just as they had finished their coffee they heard unexpected music coming from the main restaurant and other couples started dancing slowly to the soft music. Horatio stood up and taking her hand he asked, "Care to dance Aileen?" And grinning saucily added, "This is where it all began I believe," and whispered in her ear, "But this time, I promise not to pull away," and swung her around in front of him and started dancing slowly.

After a while Aileen could see Horatio starting to get irritated by his tie, she had learned he didn't really like wearing ties, so she untied it and took it off for him and tucked it in his jacket pocket, and pushed his shirt open at the neck for him. Then leant in and kissing him on the neck asked, "Is that more comfortable Horatio?"

"Heaps better sweetheart," Horatio replied pulling her in tight to him, as they continued to sway to the music. A few minutes later, the closeness of their bodies was giving Horatio a problem and he decided now was the time to move so suggested they go for a stroll down to the beach. But, it wasn't just to cool off...he had planned this anyway.

He paid the bill and making sure she had her wrap back around her shoulders again, and with the palm of his hand in the middle of her back he gently pushed Aileen towards the path to the beach, and holding her hand they took a slow stroll down to the beach.

When they reached the end of the path they saw an empty bench seat, sat down and spent some time just looking across the beach and ocean. It was dark now, the sun having set earlier in the evening. But, with the lights shining from the restaurant and the lamps dotted at intervals down the pathway there was plenty of light and it was very romantic.

A little later Horatio gave Aileen a sweet lingering kiss, told her he loved her, and suddenly went down on one knee in front of her and smiling at her sweetly and taking her hands into his, he asked, "Will you marry me Aileen Ryhanne Casey, and soon please? Then he added tentatively, "Or am I too quick in asking? But I have never been more certain of anything in my life. I don't want us just to co-habit I want you to be my wife, if you will have me."

Aileen squealed..."Will I marry you? OMG... yes, yes... yes."

"And not too early, I love you Horatio and want so much to be your wife."

Another couple had wandered down to the beach and saw what happened and they clapped their hands. Horatio turned to them and grinning like a Cheshire cat said "I think she just said yes."

Then turning back to Aileen, still down on one knee he took a small box out of his jacket pocket and removed a white gold , single sapphire stone ring on a chain. "I had this put on a chain for now, as you are still rightly wearing Jack's rings and I wasn't sure what you would want to do?"

Aileen thought the ring was superb, the sapphire color matched the bracelet he had given her earlier and she loved it. "Horatio, please take the ring off the chain, I can put Jacks rings on my right hand for now, and she changed them over as she spoke. Then Horatio slipped the ring on her engagement finger, a perfect fit, and she caressed his face and kissed him gently, then softly said, "I love you so much Horatio. This ring is gorgeous, you have such wonderful taste."

Standing up now he pulled her to her feet, and with his arms around her waist drew her in close and feeling her whole body through her thin dress he whispered, "I think we had better go home now sweetheart, before I forget where I am and make love to you out here in front of the ocean."

On the way back to the restaurant he keyed a number on his cell phone, and asked for a cab.

 **...**

It was just on midnight when they arrived home. The first thing Horatio did on seeing a flashing light on the answer phone in the hallway was to check the message, and it was from Kyle to say that Tommy had had a good evening, and had gone to bed without any fuss at 10:00 pm, and apologised for this being later than he should have gone, but they forgot the time as they were having fun and he mentioned this as Tommy was bound to tell them the next day. He also said that he would get him home by 11:00 am on Wednesday as he knew they had an appointment at the school in the afternoon.

Aileen heard the message and smiling wandered into the lounge.

Before joining her Horatio went to the bedroom and took off his jacket and placed it over the back of a chair, together with his tie. Following this he rinsed his face in the bathroom, and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. Then feeling refreshed he returned to the lounge where he found Aileen laying on the sofa, and moving over to her he was surprised to see she had fallen asleep.

He gave a wry smile; "Damn it"...he muttered, that's not what he had expected. Then he thought that was unfair of him. But her body language hadn't told him she was tiring, quite the reverse. Smiling in resignation however he bent over her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Aileen was however teasing him, and laughing she quickly stood up grabbed his hands and put them around her waist saying, "Did you really think I could go to sleep on you Horatio after such a wonderful romantic night, and after you proposing to me so sweetly?"

"Shaking his head from side to side, "You had me there," Horatio mumbled.

Slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt and removing it from his body and tossing it behind her on to the sofa, Aileen remarked, "The night is not over yet Horatio."

He ran his hands over her hips feeling the softness of her dress, and when she kissed him softly on the mouth travelling to his neck and then his chest, his hands wandered under her dress feeling her beautiful silky thighs. Then he undid the side zip on her dress, lifted it up over her head, the dress falling to the floor, as her breasts fell into the palms of his hands. He gently kissed them, and then lifted her up, and with her legs wrapped around him he carried her to the bedroom, and laid her on the bed.

He made a move to undo his belt, but Aileen stood up, brushed his hands away and looking at him with her sultry eyes whispered, "Let me Horatio."

He didn't argue. As she undid his belt she felt him harden and stroking her hand over him asked softly, "You want me that bad Horatio." He groaned, and smiling she unzipped him...and they fell back on the bed and made love, both reaching ecstatic heights.

Neither of them could sleep after though, so Horatio got up, slipped his trousers back on and went to make them a chocolate drink. Aileen pulling her pants on, also got up her adrenaline was too high to settle down. Horatio's love making did this to her.

She started to make her way to the lounge, but then returned to the bedroom and removed Jacks rings from her finger and placing them up to her mouth for a minute she then placed them in the small jewellery box she had brought with her. "Time to let you go Jack. Be happy for me," she whispered. As his widow she had continued to wear them out of respect to his memory and because she had always continued to carry on with his name. But now she needed to respect the new man in her life by removing them. She was totally comfortable with this and was really happy tonight. Horatio proposing meant he was entirely happy to commit himself to her, and that felt so good.

Then she made her way to the lounge, and suddenly shivered feeling a slight coolness in the room, she was so comfortable in her own skin she had forgotten she was almost naked. She picked Horatio's shirt up and put it on doing up three buttons, and also turned the log fire on very low and sat down on the floor in front of the fire with her chin on her knees thinking.

When Horatio found her, he had thought she was still in the bedroom; he leaned against the door frame and gazed at her for a few seconds. He noticed she was wearing his shirt and thought she looked so sexy sitting there in front of the fire. Then he moved across to her, put the drinks on the nearby coffee table, sat down next to her and putting an arm around her back he asked, "What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

Turning her face to him and smiling Aileen replied, "I was thinking how much I love you Horatio and how happy you make me, and how much I want to become your wife. Then with her head now leaning against his shoulder she said, "I was also wondering how soon you actually meant when you said you wanted us to marry soon."

"Well if I had my way I would get a special licence and get married tomorrow." Seeing her surprised look and laughing he added, "But I realise that would be a bit too soon for you. I want you to have the sort of wedding you want Aileen and when you want. Do you have something in mind already?"

"Horatio, how do you feel about getting married in New York?"

Now it was Horatio's turn to look surprised and he looked at her quizzically.

Aileen continued, "I was thinking that you and I are both New Yorkers, we met and fell in love in New York, and I would really love for Jerry to marry us at St Agnes's, whenever we set a date."

"I understand if that is not possible though."

Taking her face in his hands Horatio responded, "I think it's a brilliant idea, and if that is what you really want, that is what you will have sweetheart. We could perhaps start to make some enquiries when we go to New York next week?"

Then they attempted to drink their chocolate drinks which had now gone cold and Horatio grimaced he hated cold chocolate. If a drink was meant to be hot that is exactly how he liked it. So he stood up and went to make fresh drinks.

When he returned Aileen had moved so that she was sitting on the floor with her back against the sofa. He handed her a chocolate drink and on sitting down next to her he put his arm around her and they sat there sipping their drinks not speaking for a while and then Horatio noticed Aileen had removed her rings and lifting her right hand up and pressing it to his lips he looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Are you absolutely sure you wanted to do that, and that your answer is still yes."

"Horatio, I'm absolutely sure, and that my answer is still yes."

"Just one question Horatio, how did you know what ring size to buy?"

Horatio chuckled. "I was lucky, because I just slipped it on my little finger for size and prayed."

"You didn't?"

"No, I have seen you wearing another ring on your middle finger, so nosed in your jewel box and took it with me, and the jeweller cleverly calculated from that what your engagement finger size would be."

"Well it fits perfectly Horatio, and is absolutely gorgeous."

On finishing their drinks a few minutes later Horatio pulled Aileen in close to him and undid the three buttons on his shirt she was still wearing and pushed her down on her back, and brushing the shirt open and leaning on one elbow he gazed at her; she looked so beautiful laying there with the firelight glowing on her body. Then leaning his body on hers, he asked, "Can we?"

Aileen's response was to unzip him again.

They finally got back to bed around 3:30 am.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Wednesday morning Kyle arrived just after 11:00 am and told them he and Tommy had had a good time together, and that he had been as good as gold.

Then Tommy chimed in and in a rush hardly catching his breath told them, "I had such a lot of fun, we had a pizza while watching a batman DVD, and we watched some cartoons, played with my cars and we did some drawing and Kyle is really good, he drew a picture of me. Then when I went to bed we had a pillow fight and the pillow burst and feathers went all over the place, so we had to sleep in the same bed in the spare bedroom, as Kyle said it would be safer until all the feathers settled. So I went to bed much later, and we read some comics in bed. Then I fell asleep while Kyle was reading a book in bed. And we cleared the feathers up with the hoover this morning."

Tommy finally paused for breath and stood with his hands on his hips smiling at them all.

"Wow...you did have a lot of fun Tommy," said Aileen noticing her son's stance at the same time. He was beginning to copy Horatio.

Kyle had the same thought.

"Kyle, I'm sorry about the feathers...was that Tommy's fault?"

"No Aileen, we just got carried away. He brought out the big kid in me. It just happened, but it was a bloody mess," said Kyle laughing.

"Thank you so much for having him Kyle. He obviously enjoyed himself."

"Did you say thank you to Kyle Tommy?"

Kyle responded. "Yes he did Aileen, many times."

At that moment Tommy stooped down to his overnight bag and took out the drawing in a folder that Kyle had given him and showed it to them, and Horatio commented," Kyle this is wonderful...I didn't know you could draw. Just sign it in the corner and I'll get it framed for Tommy."

"What a lovely idea Horatio," said Aileen.

Then looking at Kyle "It truly is very good Kyle."

Thank you again for having him and entertaining him so well.

Kyle then noting Aileen's new ring smiled at his dad and quietly out of Tommy's hearing asked, "Do, I take it you proposed last night Dad? I had an idea that was what you were planning."

"Yes I did son, and I'm a lucky man, she said yes."

"Oh, I think it is me that is the lucky one," echoed Aileen.

"Congratulations you two, this is really good news," said Kyle as he walked over and kissed Aileen on the cheek and gave his dad a quick hug.

Then he told them that he was going to catch up with a couple of army friends now, but would like to join them on Thursday if that was okay.

Horatio asked, "Do you have any particular place in mind where you would like to go Kyle? You have choice this time, as we are getting close to you leaving."

"How about we go back to Crandon Park? We had a lovely relaxing fun day there last week."

Horatio nodded his assent and arranged to pick Kyle up at 10:00 am the following morning.

After Kyle left, Aileen explained to Tommy that as they were going to stay and live with Horatio he would have to attend school in Miami now, and they would be taking him that afternoon to see the Principal at the school they had chosen for him, subject to there being a place for him there. Tommy understood, and was happy enough, he liked school.

Then Aileen, with Horatio listening, told him that Horatio had asked her to marry him when they were out last night and that she wanted to marry him, and she hoped he would be happy about that as she and Horatio loved each other very much.

Tommy didn't answer straight away, and he had that questioning look on his face that Horatio knew so well now, and thought, "Please don't say you're unhappy with the idea Tommy." He needed Tommy to be happy as well.

Then Tommy asked Horatio, "Does that mean you will be my new daddy?"

Horatio gave a sigh of relief, "Well, as I will be your mommy's second husband I will officially be known as your stepdad. But I don't like that word very much, so if you could, I would like you to think of me as your new daddy once we get married, but you can still call me Horatio if you like. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Will my name change to Tommy Caine?"

Horatio looked to Aileen for help.

"Tommy, when Horatio and I get married your surname will stay as Casey."

"Why?"

"Because that is your real daddy's surname sweetheart," she said with an apologetic look in Horatio's direction.

"Okay," and then Tommy trotted off to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry about that Horatio. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I couldn't think of any other way to explain to my so persistent son why his name would stay Casey."

"I completely understood Aileen; he should keep his father's surname. There are options available if it gets difficult for him with his name being Casey and yours being Caine. We'll talk about that if the need arises."

* * *

Later at the school appointment, Horatio introduced Aileen and Tommy to Mrs Cole and she asked to see Tommy on his own for a few minutes. She just wanted a little chat to get to know him a bit before she discussed options with them.

So Horatio and Aileen sat outside her office both feeling a little anxious on Tommy's behalf. But, twenty minutes later he came out of the office smiling with Mrs Cole, who then told them that Tommy was just going to go through a few small tests for her in another room with a teacher, and she would be back to talk to them in a minute while Tommy completed the tests.

When she returned Mrs Cole invited them back into her office and asked, "You are probably wondering why I asked Tommy to undertake some tests?"

Horatio and Aileen both nodded.

"Well, this is because I wanted to get a personal quick picture of how bright he is. After you left on Monday morning Lieutenant Caine, I telephoned Tommy's school in New York and spoke to the Principal and his teacher, and they both gave me glowing reports of Tommy's work and attitude to school work. Then they faxed me copies of his last school report, and I am impressed. Based on what I learned from his school and reading his report Mrs Casey, it sounds like your son is above average. In fact, it appears to me he is well ahead of our current class of 8-9 year olds. His school in New York appears to be slightly ahead of us with their curriculum according to what the Principal told me."

"This in a way could be a problem, as during the rest of this term and knowing what our curriculum is I don't feel your son would gain much by starting now if, anything at all, and it could be disturbing to the class to have him going in there now being so far ahead of them and frustrating for Tommy as well."

"I definitely want to give him a place here, but as you told me on Monday Lieutenant Caine that it would be two weeks before Tommy could start here anyway, I am at the moment thinking that he shouldn't start until the beginning of the September term. I am also taking account of the fact we will have half term holiday in between as well, which means overall there would only be eight weeks of schooling left in the current term. But let's just wait to see how Tommy gets on until we make a decision."

At that point Mrs Cole's secretary brought them all a cup of tea, and they sat chatting about things in general. Half an hour later a teacher brought Tommy back to them smiling all over his face and not at all disconcerted about anything that he had had to do. The teacher passed a note to Mrs Cole who beamed and said, "Just as I thought."

"Lieutenant Caine and Mrs Casey, Tommy has just sailed through the tests he was given. So I am confident that he will not suffer by missing a few weeks of schooling, and I therefore think the best option is for him to start here in September."

Looking at Aileen, Horatio asked, "Are you happy with this option?"

"Very happy," Aileen replied.

"That's settled then" said Mrs Cole. "Maybe you could just make sure Tommy continues reading as much as possible to keep his brain active. He obviously has a very inquisitive mind, and questions and learning come from plenty of reading. Even if you read to him as I know you do Lieutenant Caine as Tommy told me you do, it will no doubt cause this young man to ask questions," smiling at Tommy as she said this.

Horatio stood up, "Thank you for taking so much time and trouble to go through this with us Mrs Cole. It is much appreciated."

Mrs Cole shook hands with him and Aileen saying she would look forward to Tommy joining them in September and that she would send details of uniform requirements etc in the post within a few days.

Just as they started to leave she added, "Lieutenant Caine, and Mrs Casey, if you think of any questions later on that you would like to ask, don't hesitate to contact me."

Horatio hesitated..."There is one thing I would mention now, and for the school records. Aileen, Mrs Casey and I are going to get married in the near future. I can't give you a date yet but I guarantee it will be before the September school term starts. I will let you know as soon as I can."

"That's good news Lieutenant Caine," and smiling at them Mrs Cole continued, "Congratulations, I did notice Mrs Casey's beautiful ring and rather guessed that maybe marriage was on the horizon."

Then Tommy piped up "Horatio is going to be my new daddy."

"That's very nice to know Tommy. I hope you will all be very happy."

Horatio and Aileen said thank you and Horatio then ruffling Tommy's hair said, "Come on we must let Mrs Cole get on with her work now."

* * *

Thursday morning Horatio picked Kyle up and drove to Crandon Park. After parking they found a nice spot under one of the palm trees almost in the same position as they were before. Horatio liked to be shaded as with his pale skin he burned quickly in direct sunlight and it was hotter and brighter than when they were last here .They spread their things out and made themselves comfortable and as the sun was more powerful today Horatio insisted they all creamed up.

They spent the whole day there, in and out of the water or kicking the beach ball around with Tommy, and mostly just lazed around enjoying being together and they had a picnic lunch early afternoon.

Towards the end of the afternoon Aileen pulled on her brown halter neck beaded beach dress over her swimming costume, and made Tommy put on his t- shirt and took him for a walk to the amusement centre. As she walked away Kyle noticed his dad's dreamy looking eyes had followed them until out of sight.

"Dad, I hope that one day in the future I can find someone as nice as Aileen."

Horatio came out of his trance. "You will Kyle, but just don't be in a rush, you're still very young. Have a fling now and again if you are inclined, but protect yourself, and don't hurt anyone on the way. _Horatio laughed inwardly as he said this. Not like me on both counts of course._ Believe me the right one is worth waiting for. I am now happier than I have ever been with a woman in my entire life."

"It shows," said Kyle laughing.

"Dad how do you know when you have met the right woman? You met Aileen and in such a short time you decided she was for you."

"I know it's a short time Kyle, but you just know when it is right. It feels right for us, so we are going with our feelings."

"Kyle, you know when you are in real love when your heart skips a beat the minute the person you love walks into a room and your chest feels like you can't breathe for a minute. Your eyes want to follow her everywhere and your eyes get transfixed looking at her, and you long to hold her in your arms and make love to her. Making love to the woman you love is very different to having sex because of a sudden sexual urge because you get aroused from just seeing a pretty face or a sexy looking woman. Making love is beautiful when you are making love with someone you truly love and who loves you back. It is so much more than just sex. I have this with Aileen, she makes me feel good, and I have never been in love like this before."

"Everyone is different...some may say this has happened too fast. But we know in our hearts we are good. Some people wait for a long time to get married and still end up in divorce. So we are not waiting. Who is to say when a time is right, other than the people involved?"

"And when you really fall in love, the person who has your heart gets a place in your mind that no one else has access to."

Horatio paused for a moment, and then continued, "Why I said always make sure you are protected is because apart from the transmission of a sexual disease, you don't want to leave some poor woman pregnant, if it was merely a one off event. We men are so different to women regarding sexual needs. We can get aroused and we don't have to be in love to get sexual satisfaction, and if you can't calm down or have sex with the person that caused your arousal, you can just go away and relieve yourself. It is easy for men; they can have sex and then run away. I think life is very unfair to women. Most women do need to think you love them...this is what happened between me and your mom. Back then she told me she loved me and by having sex she thought I loved her. But I'm sorry Kyle I just never loved her in the way she wanted."

"Have you experienced sex yet Kyle?"

"Dad..."

Horatio grinning carried on, "Well I was just wondering if you needed an adult talk. We have never had one have we? I got closer to this with Tommy at only 8 years old than I ever have with you."

"Think you were just giving me one Dad," Kyle replied laughing. Then added, "No I don't need," and in answer to your question, "Yes I have, but it didn't work out, and don't worry I was protected," Kyle replied with a chuckle in his throat.

Horatio grinned, as he wondered how he had got on to this subject in the first place.

Then Kyle asked, "Dad, can I ask you what really happened between you and mom. I have heard snippets from both of you, but I don't think I know the whole story."

"I thought your mother told you the whole story, or let's say rather her version," said Horatio feeling decidedly uncomfortable and irritated as he always did at the mention of Julia. "She certainly made sure you would hate me for not being around. When you and I first met, and found out I was your father you were pretty hostile until I told you I never even knew I had a son. That was pretty mind blowing for me as well you know Kyle. And then when I found you had been pushed from pillar to post around various foster homes I was bloody angry with your mother...you know that from the spats we had once she came back on the scene."

"If I had known I had walked away leaving her pregnant, there is no way on this earth I wouldn't have supported her or you. And I most definitely would have wanted access to you Kyle. Never, ever doubt that son."

"I tried to get custody of you when you first came into my life, but you chose your mother."

"I'm sorry Dad. At that time I was one mixed up stupid teenager."

"Kyle what triggered off your question? Are you now unhappy about me and Aileen?"

"No Dad, don't think that for one minute. I just saw the way you looked at her with such love in your eyes as you watched her and Tommy walking away just now, and in that instant I had a fleeting thought as to how nice life could have been if you had been able to love mom like that, and vice versa of course."

"Kyle, I do love you son, with all my heart."

"I know Dad...I truly know that now."

"Okay, that's good to know. I'll tell you my version in full Kyle. I was working on an undercover assignment back in 1991 using the name of John Walden. I wasn't particularly happy about that job, in fact, I was very unhappy. When you go undercover you have to become like the people you hate and despise if they are to trust you. I hated the job and was a bit low one evening and went to a bar just for one drink, and Julia, your mother, happened to be there and we got into a conversation and she made me feel pretty good that night, she was beautiful, still is beautiful, and I succumbed easy to her charm. She aroused me and I'm ashamed to say I went to bed with her. She caught me on a very bad night. I thought it could have been serious at first, but after a few weeks I knew I had made a mistake, I didn't love her enough to commit as I already mentioned. She had some strange moods and I couldn't cope with them alongside the job I wasn't enjoying, so I told her it wasn't working out between us and walked away from her. I didn't know about her medical problems back then and I most certainly didn't know about you."

"It's funny because when Yelina discovered her details, she asked me if it had been serious and at the time I answered, "It was for me." But that wasn't the complete truth it had only been serious at the start. And I didn't want Yelina thinking you had been born as a result of a casual fling."

"To be fair to your Mother, if she had tried to let me know about you she would never have found me. She didn't know I was a police officer let alone an undercover one at the time. I had to keep quiet about everything to do with my job. If by some fate of coincidence she had tried to find me by my name of John Walden by contacting the police, it would have raised a red alert."

"I never ever received a red alert."

"Kyle by her own admission your mother didn't try anyway, and I will never forgive her for putting you out for foster care. Believe me I so regret not having you in my life right from the beginning."

"But when she learned you and I had met up by the strangest of coincidences, she so wanted back in your life herself didn't she? And ever since, she has constantly tried to play us, one against the other."

"Not sure how you got the surname of Harmon though. Your birth was registered in the name of Walden, which would have been correct in the circumstances."

"I don't know either Dad...it must have been one of the early foster carers gave me that name when I was still a baby as I have known nothing else but that name. I always thought it was mom's surname, and she has never told me otherwise."

"Sorry, I asked Dad, I didn't mean to rile you up. That's the last thing I wanted."

"It's okay Kyle, you didn't. I want you to know that I did feel sympathetic towards your mother when I learned about her medical problems, which then answered many questions about her strange moods. I was angry with her, but I cannot hate the mother of my son and I am pleased to know that despite past history you still love your mother."

"I just hope this doctor in her life can truly keep her on track now."

"Anyway, it has been good to talk son."

Just then Aileen and Tommy returned, and Aileen having noticed on their way back, that Horatio and Kyle seemed to be in a serious discussion she asked if everything was okay.

They both smiled at her and said everything was fine.

An hour later they decided it was time to move and when they got to the car Kyle told his dad that he wouldn't see them the next day as he had things to do to get ready for his return to Afghanistan on Sunday.

When Horatio dropped Kyle off on the way home, Kyle on getting out of the car asked, "I will be over on Saturday afternoon if that's OK?"

"You better" said Aileen, "Can you stay for dinner as well?"

"Yes, would love to If, you cook me one of your special roast dinners?" said Kyle with a pleading look on his face.

"That's a deal."

* * *

On Friday, as they were going to have a quiet day, Horatio decided to use the time to book their outward and return flights to New York. He and Aileen had decided to go back to New York on Tuesday returning on Friday. He managed to get a morning flight out, and an early afternoon return flight.

Then he put a call through to James Burton who picked the call up immediately.

"Horatio; what can I do for you?"

"James, I thought I should let you know that I am going back to New York from next Tuesday to Friday to tidy up some matters, and I therefore apologise, but I won't be able to be on call for those days."

"That's okay Horatio. Thanks for letting me know. And thank you for coming in last Friday. That was a big help."

"Also, if my information is correct I understand congratulations are in order? I believe you've just become engaged."

"Hmm...How did you know James?"

"Well Horatio, you should know by now there are no secrets in Miami."

Horatio sighed, and remembered that when he first came to Miami, Yelina told him the same thing when working on a case together.

"Thank you James, and for the record you are correct. That's partly why I have to go to New York next week."

Then he finished the call saying "See you soon James."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N...Sorry...This chapter is on the long side, but I didn't want to split it anywhere.

Chapter 15

Saturday morning Horatio took Tommy to the recreation center for his basketball session, and he sat on the sidelines watching him for the whole session. It was good to see how well he got on with Walter and the other boys. Although from out of town the Miami local boys seemed to have accepted Tommy very well. At the end of the session and after a few words with Walter, they returned home.

Elsewhere...Kyle spent Saturday morning tidying up his apartment and then did a bit of last minute shopping. While he was shopping his cell phone rang, and answering it, "That's good," he said. "I'll be there in a minute." Kyle then made his way to his solicitor's office, and added his name to the finalisation of a document he had asked his solicitor to prepare a few days ago. After the document had been officially stamped, this document and a copy certified to be a true copy of the original document were then handed over to him and he left with a smile on his face, pleased that the solicitor had managed to complete the document before he had to leave Miami and return to Afghanistan.

He returned to his apartment, gathered the last of his gear together in his hallway ready for Sunday, and had a shower. Then, after packing something in a bag that he had picked up for Tommy while shopping, together with the copy document his solicitor had given him he drove his car over to his dad's apartment to spend the rest of his last day with them. He received the usual effusive welcome when he arrived, and extra squeals of delight from Tommy when he gave him a Lego, Super Heroes Batcave set.

Aileen had shaken her head, and told him he was spoiling Tommy, but she said it with a smile on her face. He didn't care however as he was going away for some time now, and had just wanted to give him a present before he left.

Horatio had understood and patting him on the back said, "Thank you Kyle; that was nice of you."

Tommy immediately wanted Kyle to play with him...so that took up most of the afternoon.

During the afternoon Horatio mentioned that James Burton knew that he and Aileen were engaged, and wondered how he knew. He noticed that Kyle went a bit pink and looking at him with raised eyebrows asked with a questioning voice, "Was it you Kyle?"

Kyle winced, "Yes Dad...I'm sorry, I bumped into Eric on Wednesday and let it slip accidentally. I was so happy for you, and Eric asked if you were enjoying your vacation and it went from there."

"No problem son." Then laughing Horatio added, "The grapevine works really fast in the lab."

Later they enjoyed the roast dinner Aileen had cooked for them and after she had loaded up the dishwasher, she made them all a cup of coffee except for Tommy who had some cold milk. An hour later she got Tommy ready for bed, and while she was doing this Horatio got up to make his way to his study to fetch something he and Aileen had bought for Kyle a couple of days ago.

Before he left the lounge though, Kyle also stood up and taking the document out of his bag and handing it to Horatio said, "Dad, I want to give you this before I leave." Horatio looked at his son with questioning eyes, and then opened the document and what he read made him choke and caused his eyes to mist over. The document was a legal certified copy of a change of name by Deed Poll...Kyle had changed his surname from Harmon to Caine.

Horatio was unable to speak for a moment so Kyle carried on.

"My solicitor found out that my registered name of Walden had been changed to Harmon just a few days after the original registration and somehow the registration for Walden had remained on record as well, which is why I have always had a birth certificate in the name of Harmon. This had to be Mom's doing, but quite frankly I haven't questioned her about it."

Horatio moving close to Kyle, took his face in his hands and asked, "Are you sure about this Kyle, and does your mother know?"

"Yes, I'm sure Dad, and Mom does know and was actually happy for me to do this."

"I had already instigated getting the change done when I spoke to her about it on my recent visit. Guessed she knew it was the right thing to do now. I have thought about it for a while and being here with you a lot of my time this month made me finally decide I want the surname of Caine to show on my army records, and all other records. It is as a Caine I want to return to Afghanistan. I was born a Caine albeit I was originally registered at birth as Walden. It should at least have stayed as Walden, you being my biological dad even though under an alias name. I can't get my birth certificate changed after all this time, but I could put it right to some extent by changing my name to Caine by Deed Poll.

"I couldn't enlighten you on Thursday about the name of Harmon as I didn't hear from my solicitor with this information until this morning."

Horatio then embraced Kyle in a bear hug, and whispered with moisture in his eyes, "You have made me so happy Kyle. Thank you."

Aileen came wandering into the lounge with Tommy in his pyjamas ready for bed, and seeing the pair of them in a hug wondered what was going on.

Spotting her Horatio just handed the document to her. She read the document and having worked for a solicitor knew what it was straight away, but read it carefully and smiling at Kyle said, "Bless you Kyle. You have just given your father the best present he could ever have wished for. This is a wonderful gift for him."

Horatio then left the room for a minute and returned with a small maroon box in his hand and giving it to Kyle said, "This amulet is from me, Aileen and Tommy to help try to keep you safe."

Opening the box Kyle found a heavy weight silver St Christopher, on a chain to hang round his neck, and turning it over he found it was engraved with "Love you, Dad, Aileen and Tommy."

Kyle loved it and immediately placed it around his neck. "Thank you guys I will wear this day and night," and then gave them all a hug.

Then Horatio noticed that Tommy was crying...tears were falling down his little face. Bending down to him he asked, "What's up Tommy?"

"I don't want Kyle to go to Afghanistan," he replied now starting to really sob.

Aileen looked stricken... and Kyle just stood there looking on in bewilderment not knowing how to handle this.

Horatio picked Tommy up gently and sat down on the sofa with him on his lap. He was trying to think what to say though, as in his heart he didn't want Kyle to bloody go back either. However, with Tommy he was finding out it was always best to speak to the boy openly.

"Tommy, as Kyle is a soldier he has to go back. When someone joins the army they have to go wherever they are sent. They join the army to help serve and protect our country. " _Although why the hell we are in Afghanistan I'll never know went through Horatio's mind as he was talking."_ At the moment we are trying to keep the peace out in Afghanistan, not just us, soldiers from other countries are also trying to help. But to achieve this some fighting is going on."

"Yes, Horatio, but some soldiers get killed and my daddy never came back."

Horatio enfolded Tommy in his arms, and feeling him trembling tightened them around him, and gently said, "I know Tommy, I know and that was very sad. But lots of soldiers do come home. Kyle came home this time with lots of other soldiers. Their job is to go back now, and hopefully most of them will all come home together next time they are due for a break."

Then looking at Kyle asked him, "Any idea when you should be home next?"

"Hopefully, it will be Christmas, Dad."

Horatio thinking it would be for the best, had been intending to go on his own to see Kyle off the next day, but at that moment decided it might be a good idea for them all to go after all so that Tommy could see just how many soldiers would be going back with Kyle. "How about we all go and see Kyle off tomorrow Tommy and wave to all the soldiers as they leave?"

"Okay," replied Tommy wiping his eyes on his pyjama sleeves.

While Tommy was still sitting on Horatio's lap Kyle stooped down and ruffling Tommy's hair with his right hand and said with his left fingers crossed behind his back, "Hey scamp, don't worry, I'll be back, and this St Christopher you all just gave me will keep me safe." Aileen saw his fingers crossed and it made her feel so sad and muttered to herself, "Please god let him return safely."

Tommy smiled through his tears, when Kyle gave him a big hug and said, "I'll be thinking of you all the time I'm away Tommy. Love you Scamp."

A few minutes later after hugs all round, Kyle left to go home; and while Aileen took Tommy to bed, Horatio just sat there looking into space for a while. He suddenly realised Aileen had been missing for some time so he went to Tommy's room, and found her sleeping on his bed with him cradled in her arms, so he didn't disturb them, and after gently placing a cover over them, he watched the television for a while, had a nightcap, and went to bed. He was pretty restless though, it had been an emotional end to the day for all of them, but he finally managed to sleep, having wondered in his thoughts why the hell his son had chosen the army. Afghanistan was a god forsaken place and in his opinion they shouldn't be there

* * *

Sunday morning they were up bright and early as Horatio had to pick Kyle up sharp at 9:00 am to drive him to his coach pick up point on the waterfront. As they approached the coach they could see other soldiers and their families already standing around, but Horatio also noticed a small crowd of people behind some white police barriers at the front end of the coach, and Frank Tripp was standing in the front of the barriers, along with a few other police officers. He parked the car and as they all stepped out of the car he told Aileen and Tommy to stay with Kyle. Then he wandered over to Frank and asked. "What's going on here Frank?" Although he got his answer before Frank could reply as he observed some people carrying ante sending our troops to Afghanistan placards.

Frank replied. "As the weekend shift were short on staff Horatio, I got called in this morning because the station had a tip off that this lot would be here this morning, so we came down to make sure nothing got out of hand," and looking at the crowd with disdain Frank continued, "Those young soldiers shouldn't have to put up with seeing these mindless idiots."

"Frank, calm down, they have a point, but wrong place to demonstrate I think."

Then Horatio moved up close to the barrier and spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Lieutenant Caine of the Miami Dade Police Department, and I actually have sympathy with your sentiments about wanting to pull our troops out of Afghanistan, but wouldn't it be better if, for example, you took your protest to some government office, rather than here where parents have come to see their sons off never knowing how safe they will be out in Afghanistan."

The crowd started to quieten down and Horatio continued. "Do you think all these parents who have come here today, including me, to see their sons off want to see you demonstrating against them returning to Afghanistan? How do you think these young men feel seeing these ante slogans? I appreciate they are not directly aimed at these young lads, but it can't help them returning to Afghanistan knowing people are against what is going on out there. They are soldiers, and have no choice but to follow orders, but you do have the option of where to demonstrate."

"So can I ask you to please back off peacefully now, and give these soldiers and their families some privacy to say their goodbyes and wish their sons a safe tour? Believe me it isn't easy saying goodbye not knowing whether you will ever see them again."

The crowd were totally quiet now, and the leader responded, "Yes, we will move away now, and thank you for your sympathy to our sentiments Lieutenant Caine. We are sorry for being here today, we just get so angry and frustrated that no one hears our voices and we have been demonstrating wherever we can, but today I agree was a mistake. We mean no ill will against those young lads. We wish them all a safe tour."

Then the crowd dispersed peacefully.

As Horatio started to walk back to his car Frank stopped him saying, "Horatio, I have sympathy with the protesters sentiments, I was just angry they chose to protest here today,"

"I know Frank, I know."

A few parents also stopped him on his way back to his car and thanked him for what he had done.

While Horatio had been busy the soldiers had started packing their gear in the side of the coach and Kyle followed suit just as his dad returned to them. He stood talking to him for a few minutes. Then the soldiers started boarding the coach one by one, and Horatio giving Kyle a hug said, "I'm proud of you son. You take care of yourself over there." And hugging Kyle even tighter he whispered, "You come back alive do you hear, I'll be right here, we'll all be here. We love you."

"Love you all too Dad."

Then Kyle boarded the coach and Horatio lifted Tommy into his arms saying, "Look how many soldiers are with Kyle. Let's wave goodbye to them and wish them all a safe trip. Aileen put her arm around Horatio's waist and they all waved goodbye together as they watched the coach move out of sight. But as it drew out of sight Tommy put both his arms around Horatio's neck, and burying his head into his shoulder crying asked, "Kyle will be safe won't he Horatio?" Aileen's eyes watered at seeing her son's distress, and Horatio hugged him tight and with his own eyes misted up softly whispered, "I hope so son, I really hope so."

Aileen couldn't help a smile cross her face, Horatio had just called Tommy son, and it warmed her heart

Horatio then placed an arm around Aileen, "Let's get out of here" he said, with a croak in his voice.

Returning to the car, Aileen got in the back with Tommy and sat with her arm around him, and Horatio waved good bye to Frank as he started to drive away. Horatio drove for a couple of miles looking in his mirror frequently at Tommy, and then seeing how distressed the boy was looking he pulled over and turning his head round said to Aileen, "We were going straight back home, but I think we need to take Tommy's mind off things and I can't think of a better place than taking him to the Dolphin Park. What do you think?"

Smiling at this lovely man who was hurting himself, but had the compassion to care so much about her son at the same time, Aileen nodded her head in agreement and said, "That would be nice Horatio. Thank you."

So Horatio reversed the car and drove to the Miami Seaquarium.

It was noon when they arrived and Tommy now knowing where they were going had slowly brightened up by the time they arrived. Horatio parked the car; purchased their entry tickets, and then they had a drink and a sandwich in the cafe first, as they hadn't stopped for breakfast that morning. Then they gave free reign to Tommy as to what he wanted to see. They spent several hours there, as Tommy wanted to see everything. They saw the fish tanks, sea lions, sea turtles, dolphins ending with the top Deck Dolphin show. It was noisy and it was hot, but Tommy was enthralled by it all, and Horatio and Aileen were happy that he was smiling and laughing like his normal self now.

They finally left at 6:00 pm and Horatio suggested they have a light meal out to save Aileen cooking, and on the way home he drew up outside a small al fresco restaurant he knew, and they ate at a bench table under a tree looking out across the ocean.

Then he drove home and on arrival they found that the local florist had left a huge bouquet of flowers on the doorstep for Aileen from Kyle, with a simple message, "Thanks"... Love Kyle xx

She was surprised, "He didn't have to do this Horatio; not sure what he is thanking me for though, but what a lovely surprise."

"Seems to me we have a case of like father like son," she muttered to herself and smiling at the same time as she took the flowers inside.

Horatio guessed his son was thanking her for being her..."Nice idea Kyle," he mumbled to himself.

After an exhausted Tommy was finally in bed and both Horatio and Aileen had showered they sat on the sofa together watching the late night news on the television and both fell asleep for a while. Aileen stirred first, and moving out of Horatio's arm she stood up and in doing so Horatio woke as well. She asked him if he wanted a nightcap and he nodded, so she went into the kitchen and made them a chocolate drink. On getting the chocolate powder jar out of a kitchen wall unit she was surprised to find an envelope addressed to her.

She took the drinks into Horatio; placed them on the coffee table, and sat down in an armchair wondering what was in the envelope. She told Horatio she had just found it and laughing he responded, "Then I suggest you open it sweetheart."

So, she opened it and found it was a letter from Kyle addressed to just her. She looked across at Horatio, "It's from Kyle. He must have placed it in the unit last night." Then, she read...

 _Dear Aileen,_

 _I want to thank you for making my Dad so happy. I am glad that you and he met each other and fell in love. I also want to thank you and Tommy for so easily accepting my presence nearly every day while I have been home. You are one special lady and it is no wonder that Dad loves you so much._

 _I have really enjoyed these last few weeks at home, and through Tommy's eyes and being with him, I have lived a childhood by default with my Dad, and one that I know I could have had, but for unfortunate circumstances. Time and time again these last few weeks, I have put myself in Tommy's shoes and shared what he is experiencing with my Dad. How I truly wish I had had my childhood with him around. My life would have been so different._

 _When I first met Dad I blamed him for not being around. How could he have been when he never even knew I existed. That was cruel of me and I so regret being an idiot and for giving him so much trouble at the beginning._

 _I love him to bits and whilst I missed out having him around for my early years, I am now looking forward to having him in my life for a very long time._

 _I am also looking forward to having you for a step mom, although I will continue to call you Aileen if that is okay with you, as my mother is very much alive and I love her despite all the problems. And I am looking forward to Tommy being my stepbrother. I had so much fun with him, he already feels like my little brother, official or not as yet._

 _Please know that without endangering any of my comrades I will do my utmost to come home safe. I so want to be part of the new to be Caine family._

 _Prior to my leave I was getting disillusioned about why we are in Afghanistan, it's a hellhole and the prospects for ever stabilising the place are nil._

 _I am committed to this tour, but I promise Dad, through you, that this will be my last one. I will be resigning from the army at the end of this tour, and hope to be back with you all by Christmas permanently._

 _I admit I should have discussed going in the army with Dad before I enlisted. But, I thought I knew what was best for me. I'm afraid I was a natural rebel. If I had spoken to him I am mature enough now to know that he wouldn't have stopped me if it had been what I truly wanted, but he would have given me his honest opinion and I am truly sorry I never gave him the chance. Because I know now that I made a mistake, the army isn't for me._

 _If I should not make it back then I know you will be there for Dad and he will need you. He may be strong at work and I know for sure he is, but when it comes to family, he is a big softie._

 _When he loves someone, he loves them fiercely and unconditionally. He means the world to me._

 _I wish you and Dad a happy wedding in New York whenever that may be. Let me know the date as soon as arranged. Sorry I can't be there on your special day, but know my thoughts will be with you, Dad and Tommy._

 _Take care...Love you all._

 _Kyle xxx_

By the time she got to the end of the letter Aileen's eyes filled up and tears started spilling down her face. Horatio concerned rushed over and knelt down in front of her and asked, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Handing the letter to him she replied, "This letter is for me, but you should read it Horatio."

Horatio stood up and returning to the sofa sat down and read the letter, then he stood up again and paced around the room restless with the emotions running through him. Letting him ride the storm of his emotions for a minute, Aileen then moved close to him and put her arms around his neck and he enfolded her in his arms, his head nuzzled in her neck with his eyes shut. Then he drew back from her a little and uttered, "I need you tonight sweetheart."

"I know" said Aileen as she started to undo his shirt, smoothed her hands over his chest then took his hand and led him to bed. She knew he wanted her to make all the moves tonight.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – To avoid any possible confusion I would mention that in this chapter I refer to Horatio's age as being 53. David Caruso in reality is currently 61, but in CSI Miami his age was reputedly 4 years younger than his true age, so backtracking, that would make him 57 today (2017). But my story starts in the year 2012, the same year CSI Miami ceased to be and at which time his CSI Miami age would have been 53, his CSI Miami birthday being 7** **th** **April. He has therefore only recently turned 53.**

Chapter 16

Horatio and Aileen spent Monday getting ready to go to New York. They didn't pack much, just the necessities and a few clothes to cover the few days they would be there. And they didn't take any of Tommy's toys as he had some in New York, and they wanted to make sure they had plenty of luggage space for the return flight. Aileen phoned Sharon at work to let her know they were coming to New York for a few days, and asked her to tell the others that they hoped to meet up with them as they had some news for them, and that they also hoped to arrange something for later in the year with them while they were there. Then knowing Sharon woulask all sorts of questions Aileen told her she couldn't say any more for now as they were really busy getting ready for their visit. Then Aileen phoned Maeve to let her know they were returning, and Maeve confirmed she would arrange to have a few essential groceries delivered for them.

Horatio was dithering about taking his own car to the airport. He didn't like doing that as a rule, but decided for once he would have to, as they were likely to come back with a lot more luggage than they were going with. He didn't like cabs when he was loaded with luggage. So he phoned and booked a car park space in advance.

All jobs done they spent the rest of the day lazing around. Aileen encouraged Tommy to spend some time reading in the afternoon which he did for a spell, but fell asleep on his bed after a while. The previous day's events had taken it out of him.

* * *

In New York, the drums were beating. Sharon just had to phone John to see if he had any idea what it was that Aileen and Horatio wanted to tell them, and why they wanted to arrange something for later in the year. John had laughed and said, "Give you just one guess? Come on Sharon you must know surely?"

"Do you think they are going to stay together in Miami?"

John replied, "Of course, we would have known by now if it hadn't worked out."

Then Michael who was working at his desk piped up, "I'll go one better than that Sharon. My guess is they are going to get married."

"Oh my goodness, so soon, that would be wonderful. I'm surprised Aileen hasn't told me though."

"Well I'm only guessing, but I am a lawyer," said Michael laughing. "And my instincts don't usually let me down. Anyway, what reason would they have for not getting married so soon? They are besotted with each other. Horatio is 53 now and he isn't going to want to waste any time is he? Neither would I if that was me. The clue is in the fact they said they wanted to arrange something for later in the year."

"Whatever, it will be good to see them again."

Then Sharon said goodbye to John, and they all got on with their respective jobs.

* * *

Back in Miami: Eric made a surprise visit early evening after work, and Horatio opening the door invited him in asking, "Something wrong Eric?"

"No Horatio. As I was passing this way I thought I would just drop in and congratulate you on your good news and to apologise. It was me that spread the news around the lab. James Burton told me you had questioned how he knew, and I suddenly felt bad. But I couldn't resist H, this is such good news for a change and I want to let you know everyone is happy for you both."

"Well, you've saved me a job when I return to work next week," said Horatio with laughter in his voice." Seriously, this is not a problem. I already knew as Kyle confessed he told you."

Aileen had been resting outside on a lounger when she heard voices and came in just in case she was needed for any reason. Horatio seeing her wander in went across to her saying, "This is the culprit Aileen. You met Eric only briefly the other day, so let me introduce you properly now, "This is Eric, Marisol's brother."

Aileen shook hands with him saying, "Nice to meet you again Eric."

"Good to meet you properly as well Aileen. I came to offer my congratulations to you and Horatio"

"Thank you Eric. Would you like a cup of coffee or some other drink?"

"No thank you Aileen. I have to be on my way now."

As soon as Eric left, Aileen was thinking it was odd that Tommy hadn't come barging in so she went searching for him, and found him asleep on one of the loungers on the patio. She gently woke him up, picked him up and whispered in his ear, "Let's get you to bed son; you have been exhausted today from all that emotion yesterday. You'll be better tomorrow." He had had an early bath, so she just laid him on his bed, took off his shoes, socks and shorts, and covered him with just a sheet, as it was a warm night.

Horatio and Aileen retired to bed a couple of hours later. They had an early start to make in the morning.

* * *

The next day, after their early start and trouble free travelling to New York, they arrived at Aileen's apartment early afternoon. They had a quick check around making sure everything was as it should be. All was fine and Maeve had done them proud. She had got in enough shopping for them to last a few days, and had made them some sandwiches covered in cling film which she had placed on the kitchen table. So they had these with a coffee as they were now hungry after their journey.

Aileen then checked the mail that had been delivered in her absence. But, there was nothing of importance there...mostly junk mail.

Then she unpacked their cases and Tommy went to play in his bedroom with his toys that were still in New York. When she finished putting things away she phoned Maeve and thanked her for what she had done and asked if she could come over for a few minutes.

Maeve arrived 30 minutes later, and Horatio asked her to sit down on the sofa next to him. She looked at Aileen apprehensively, but Aileen smiled and told her there was nothing to worry about. Horatio just wanted to give her some news and ask her something. So Maeve relaxed and looked at Horatio waiting for him to speak. What she had seen of him when he was last here she had liked and of course she knew her friend had fallen for him.

Then Horatio spoke, "Maeve, thank you for keeping your eye on Aileen's apartment the last three weeks, I want you to know we really appreciated your help."

"Was my pleasure Mister Caine."

"Oh Maeve, please call me Horatio. I hope you will be my friend as well as Aileen's and Tommy's?"

When Maeve smiled and nodded her head Horatio continued. "You know Aileen and I fell in love when I was last here and that she came to Miami to see if she and Tommy could live there don't you?"

"Yes Horatio," she replied, smiling at the thought she had just used this friendly man's name at his request. It was an unusual name, but it suited him.

Horatio carried on, "I also hope you will be pleased to know that Aileen and I are going to get married here in New York later in the year if we can arrange it with Father Downey while we are here, but she and Tommy will in any event now live with me in Miami."

Maeve smiling stood up and hugging Aileen said, "I'm so happy for you. But, I will miss you and Tommy so much."

Then as she sat down again she asked, "Does this mean you will be selling up here?"

Horatio responded, "No Maeve. Aileen has decided to keep this place going as a place we can come to whenever we want to visit New York, but I also want it to be a place she can come back to if she gets restless for New York. Maybe she will sell in a couple or more years, depends how things work out. But, if you are willing we would like your continued help?"

"We would like you to continue to keep an eye on the place, but I will credit your bank account with a set amount each month for your time and trouble."

"Oh, no...there is no need. I don't want payment It will be a pleasure to help."

"I'm sorry Maeve I insist. It will be more than worth it to know someone we trust is doing this for us."

Maeve looked at Aileen with concern who said, "He wants to pay you Maeve, just accept it."

Horatio carried on, "For a while there may be mail, other than bills for the utilities. Perhaps you could forward anything else to Aileen? Once we let everyone know there shouldn't be any personal mail though. I'm going to arrange for the bills to be paid from my account so you shouldn't see any of those arrive anyway."

Smiling sweetly at Maeve he added, "But always feel free, to phone us, if you have any doubts about anything."

Then Horatio asked for her bank details and immediately phoned his bank to arrange for a monthly direct payment to be made to her account. They had argued for a bit as Maeve thought he was about to be too generous, and Horatio finally caved and arranged an amount that she was happy with, although really she didn't want anything at all.

Maeve left soon after, refusing to accept payment for the shopping.

Then Horatio phoned Jerry.

Jerry responded to Horatio's call straight away, "Horatio, this is a surprise. Are you at Aileen's already, or are you still traveling? Sharon informed me of your planned visit."

"We're at Aileen's, we had an early flight."

"Jerry, we are only here on a short visit and have a lot to cram in. I am hoping we can all meet up together tomorrow, but Aileen and I would like to discuss something with you on your own first, so I was wondering if it would be convenient for us to come and see you at the rectory this evening?"

"I'm free anytime Horatio, especially for you my friend. Or, I can come to you if you like?"

"We'll come to you Jerry. We'll be there around 5:00 pm."

"Okay, I look forward to seeing you." Jerry smiled as he closed his cell phone; he had a good idea why they wanted to see him.

While Horatio was talking to Jerry, Aileen had intended to phone Sharon, but Sharon beat her to it and asked if they would like to go to her place for dinner Wednesday evening and she would ask Michael and Jerry as well. Aileen thanked her, and told her they would love to go to dinner. Sharon told her to be there for 7:00 pm and that they were looking forward to seeing them. Then she quickly added that Michael from across the office had just confirmed he would be there.

Then Aileen told Horatio who was pleased. It would be the perfect set up to give them their news.

Soon after, Horatio called for a cab and they arrived at the rectory just a few minutes after 5:00 pm.

After hugs all round Jerry took them into the lounge and once they all sat down he asked, "So what do you have to tell me my friends?"

Before Horatio or Aileen could speak though Tommy all excited at seeing Father Downey, piped up, "Father Downey, Horatio found somewhere for me to play basketball, and his friend Walter who teaches basketball, told him that you had taught me real good."

"Did he now?" Jerry questioned, looking at Horatio who nodded his head smiling.

Tommy continued, "And he is A BIG man, like a GIANT and he is very nice and very funny. And I am having lots of fun."

"Well that's good news Tommy."

Aileen intervened, "Okay Tommy that's enough for now. Horatio and I want to talk to Father Downey."

"Okay Mom," replied Tommy, with a cheeky grin on his face, which made Jerry smile. Tommy was much the same as ever.

Horatio then spoke, "Jerry, Aileen has agreed to marry me, but she is only marrying me on condition she can get married here in New York," he said with twinkling eyes.

"Don't tell fibs Horatio, I never made it a condition, a wish yes, but not a condition."

"Just teasing Aileen," he said as she looked at him shaking her head.

"But seriously Jerry, she does want to get married here, and I am happy with that. She wants to get married at St Agnes's with you personally conducting the ceremony. She feels that as we are both from New York this would be the perfect place, as I do. Would you be able to do this for us?"

Jerry with a beaming smile answered, "I would be absolutely delighted to handle. Do you have any sort of date in mind?"

"Well we would like it to be before September, as Tommy will start his new school then. I return to work next Monday, and I really need to put in a couple of months before taking any more time off. How about the middle of August?"

"Do you want it on a Saturday or is any day good for you?"

Horatio looking at Aileen asked, "What would you prefer?"

"A Saturday would be nice."

"Just a minute" said Jerry standing up. "Let me fetch my church diary from the kitchen."

Returning and looking at his diary Jerry told them that both the 11th and 18th afternoons in August were free at the moment and that a 2:00 pm start would be good.

Aileen asked, "Would the 11th be alright with you Horatio? It would be nice not to leave it too late into August if possible."

"If that is the date you want sweetheart? We will work to that one."

Then Jerry spoke." I would normally have to see you both before the marriage date for a chat, but I rather think we can dispense with this as I know you both so well," he said laughing. "I'll put the usual notices up outside the church nearer the time, but you don't need to be here for that. And as both your previous spouses died there is no reason why you can't have a church wedding. Unlike, if you had been divorced, in which case there may have been a few difficulties. In the circumstances I don't see a single problem with you getting married here."

"I will just ask you one question. I am sure you have, but it is my duty to ask you. Are you both absolutely sure that you want this so soon. Have you thought everything through properly?"

Horatio gave Jerry a look of irritation at the question, and grabbing Aileen's hand he replied, "Yes, we have and this is what we truly want." And Aileen confirmed it immediately.

 _Jerry had noticed Horatio's look of irritation and slight sound of resentment in his voice...but, despite the fact they looked so happy, he felt he had to ask the question as by Horatio's own admission he had rushed into his marriage with Marisol._

"That's good then," said Jerry. "I'm actually pleased that you are both coming back to your grass roots to get married. This pleases me a great deal."

"Just one thing Aileen, as this will be your second marriage, while there is not so much concern about wearing white for a second marriage these days, it would be preferable if you didn't."

"I fully understand Jerry. I wasn't planning to wear white."

"Jerry continued, I now understand we are all going to Sharon and John's tomorrow night for dinner, so if you think of any questions before then please raise them. The more that can be arranged while you are here this visit would be beneficial, this would save calls to and fro."

Then Jerry asked them if they would like a drink, but seeing Tommy yawning and now looking very tired, Horatio declined, and called for a cab to pick them up.

While waiting for the cab, they said their goodbyes to Jerry and just before they departed Jerry whispered, "I'm so happy you got yourself sorted out Horatio. You look a different man my friend."

"I probably couldn't have done it if it hadn't been for you Jerry."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day they made full use of their free time and Aileen dug out two large suitcases from a closet in her bedroom, and with Horatio's help clearing out hers and Tommy's clothes closets they packed as much as they could fit into the cases. They were going to pack a few of Tommy's toys which he chose to take later, as well as some of her personal knick knacks; there would be some space in the cases they had traveled with as they had traveled light. They knew they were going to have to pay for excess baggage on the return flight to Miami and were more than prepared to do that in the circumstances.

During the afternoon Michael phoned and told them he would pick them up and bring them home from John and Sharon's place at the end of the evening.

When Michael arrived in the evening at 6:30 pm they went straight out to his car, and Michael asked Tommy if he would like to sit in the front with him so that the two lovebirds could sit in the back. This caused Aileen and Horatio to raise their eyebrows, and made Tommy giggle as he clambered up on to the front seat. Michael buckled him in safely and then they were on their way.

They arrived at Sharon and Johns a little after 7:00 pm. Jerry had already arrived and he had kept his promise not to say anything about his talk with Horatio and Aileen the day before. Horatio handed over two bottles of wine, he had chosen a red and a white to be safe. There were hugs and kisses all round, and they all sat down in the lounge for a few minutes with a coffee waiting for their meal to be served. They didn't have long to wait as Sharon had timed it for 7:30 pm at which time she told them all to get seated around the dining table.

John helped her serve, and for starters they had a fan of melon with raspberry coulis and mint leaves, followed by grilled salmon, with baby boiled potatoes, broccoli spears and green beans, and for dessert they had chocolate eclairs. Helped down with some of the wine Horatio had supplied.

When eating was finished they all thanked Sharon for serving up a wonderful meal, and sat back and relaxed at ease in the company of friends. After a few minutes of idle chat Sharon couldn't stand it any longer, and taking both Aileen and Horatio in her glance she asked, "So, you two, just what is it you want to tell us?"

John laughed. "It's funny how my wife is so nosey and direct all the time." Sharon hit him on the arm playfully, and Michael looking on just smiled. He always enjoyed the repartee between John and Sharon.

Horatio looked at Aileen and asked, "You or me?"

"You," she replied.

"Okay my friends, here is how it is" said Horatio standing up. "You all know why Aileen came to Miami, and I am delighted to tell you that she has not only agreed she wants to stay, but has also agreed to become my wife, and because she wishes to get married here in New York and at St. Agnes's we set a date with Jerry yesterday, for Saturday the 11th August at 2:0pm. So you are all invited and we hope you can make that date because we really want your company that day."

Everyone laughed when Sharon squealed, "How could you keep that from us Jerry."

"Horatio asked him not to tell," piped up a giggling Tommy, causing more laughter.

Then Michael chimed in, "I told you so Sharon, I'm not a lawyer for nothing," he added with a smirk on his face.

Horatio frowning and now standing behind Aileen with his hands gently resting on her shoulders continued, "I know this is all happening fast, but you just know when it is right. Aileen and I are old enough and mature enough to know what we want, and I want this beautiful woman by my side as long as life will allow. Not as a partner, as so many settle for these days, but as my wife. I want to totally commit to her, she deserves nothing less. Then bending over Aileen he kissed her on the top of her head, followed by a kiss on the cheek, and finally sat back on his chair next to her giving her such look of love, that caused Aileen's eyes to mist over, and Sharon wanted to cry. That look Horatio had just given her friend made her draw her breath in, and it told her that Horatio was more than sure of what he was doing, he clearly adored Aileen.

John poured everyone a glass of wine and raising his glass said, "Congratulations to our very good friends, Aileen and Horatio."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing the wedding. Aileen asked Sharon to be her Maid of Honour, but while Sharon said she would love to she felt she was too old and suggested she asked her friend Maeve instead as she was the same age as Aileen. Aileen liked that idea; it would be a nice way of saying thank you to her for her help over the last few years. She had asked Sharon first out of courtesy as she had had the honour at her wedding back in April.

Then Jerry asked her who was going to give her away, and she was lost for a moment. She hadn't really thought that far ahead just yet; she was in the same position as Sharon had been in that she had no family she could ask, other than her sons who were unable to make it hence she had asked Horatio to fill that spot. Michael saw her furrowed brow and asked, "Would I do Aileen?" She rushed over to him and hugging him whispered, "Thank you, thank you so much, you will be perfect Michael."

"Okay" Horatio chimed in, "That's two things sorted subject to Maeve agreeing. Now I need a best man. It looks like it will have to be you John" he said laughing. "I was in a predicament here as I wanted to ask both of you, but Michael has just helped resolve that problem."

"I would love to Horatio, but are you sure you have no one in Miami you would like to ask."

"No, this is a New York affair and I would love you as my friend to be my best man."

"But we don't want any speeches either John. Your wedding went well without them."

At that point Sharon went into the kitchen to make coffee drinks for all of them, and Aileen followed to see if she could help with anything. They could be heard nattering away and when they returned Horatio smiling asked, "Have you two been having a good gossip?"

John smiling softly at his wife said, "Sharon can gossip for hours."

Aileen and Sharon both looked a bit guilty as they had actually been making plans without having asked Horatio and Michael first. But were going to need to do that so Aileen sidled over to Horatio and sitting down next him, now on the sofa, asked, "As we are in New York with such great clothes stores, it would save me some time if I could get my outfit for the wedding while we are here this trip, and I could leave it here at Sharon's for the time being. So I was wondering Horatio if you would mind if Sharon and I go shopping together tomorrow afternoon. Subject to Michael agreeing she can take time off?"

At the same time on the other side of the room Sharon was asking Michael if she could have some time off the next day. Michael looked across at Horatio and asked, "What do think Horatio. Shall we agree to their plotting behind our backs?"

John sitting on the sofa was enjoying the scene being played out before his eyes. His wife deserved to be teased, she was too much sometimes, but he loved her to bits.

Horatio pursed his lips and ran his hand over his mouth taking his time to answer, "Not sure Michael, do you think they will be safe out there on their own? And what will Tommy and I do all afternoon on our own?"

"I'm sorry Horatio, I wasn't thinking. I'll get something back in Miami," said Aileen quickly.

Horatio decided to end the teasing, he didn't like to see Aileen saying sorry for something she had no need to say sorry for, so embracing her he told her he was happy for her to go out with Sharon if Michael was okay with it. Michael confirmed he was.

While they were drinking their coffees John asked, "Are you having a reception guys?"

Horatio replied, "Yes we will." Then looking at Aileen "I guess we need to decide that as well this trip if possible to make sure we get what we want."

"I like it where John and Sharon had their reception Horatio, if they don't mind us copying them."

John and Sharon exclaimed together that of course they didn't.

Then John asked Horatio, "How about I also take the afternoon off tomorrow, and I could run you and Tommy down to the East River and see what the Waterside Club can offer."

"That would be good John. Thank you."

During all this talking Tommy had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs. Horatio noticed and went across to him and pushed Tommy's hair away from his eyes, and was thinking it was time to make a move, when Michael watching them quietly asked, "Would you like to go now Horatio?"

"Yes please Michael. I think it is time to get this tired boy into bed." Horatio replied as he looked at Aileen for confirmation she was happy to leave now. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Horatio picked Tommy up and instinctively while still sleeping, Tommy wrapped his arms around Horatio's neck and buried his head in his shoulder, and seeing Horatio tighten his arms around him and kiss his head Sharon nearly choked as she thought Tommy was going to be in such safe hands. She would miss her godson being close by, but he couldn't be in better hands than those of Horatio.

Then they left thanking Sharon and John for their hospitality and confirmed times of meeting up the next day. Jerry who had come in his own car left soon after.

* * *

As it was easy to see Maeve at any time of the day, due to the fact she worked from home most days for a publishing company, Aileen went to see her Thursday morning to tell her about the wedding and to ask her if she would be her Maid of Honour. She was thrilled to be asked and accepted.

Early afternoon, John arrived with Sharon and she and Aileen both went off in a cab together, while John drove Horatio and Tommy to the Waterside Club on the East River waterfront.

Aileen had an extremely successful shopping trip. In the same store they had bought their outfits for Sharon's wedding she managed to find a dress she liked, which needed no alterations, and sandals she was happy with. At the end of their shopping spree they found a nice cosy coffee bar and rested their feet for a while, and then went to Sharon's place where they hung Aileen's dress in a closet in Sharon's spare bedroom and in a special cover provided by the store. Her sandals were placed there as well. Then they sat in the lounge and had a long chat.

During the chat Sharon mentioned how good she thought Horatio was with Tommy, and Aileen told her how wonderful he had been with him from the very first time they met. "I am so lucky Sharon, he doesn't only love me, he loves my son as is if he was his own. He is doing everything he can to make us happy, he has taken us out to so many places, he doesn't have to, but he wants to, and he has sorted a school out for Tommy to start in September, and found a place where he can play basketball. I love him so much."

She paused for a moment and then continued, "One afternoon, a work colleague called him into work to speak to a badly beaten little boy, and I had the opportunity to see him at work from a distance. He was amazing with that kid Sharon. I was sitting with one of his work colleagues and she told me that whilst they all try their best to coax kids to respond, Horatio was the master. None of his colleagues had been able to get through to the boy."

"Kyle being home this last month joined us most of the time and it has been great getting to know him. He is a really lovely young man and so like Horatio in many ways, and he was also good to Tommy, they hit it off really well."

Pausing for a minute with a sad look on her face Aileen then said, "Seeing how well they got on made me wish even more that I had been able to give Tommy a sister or brother."

"Well some things are not meant to be, and at least you have Tommy," said Sharon.

Aileen smiled and responded, "Yes, and I am so happy to have him."

"We had a really sad day on Sunday Sharon, as Kyle had to return to Afghanistan and Tommy was really upset, and so was Horatio; I think seeing Tommy so upset made it worse for him, but he made sure he helped Tommy get through that dreadful ordeal. Also, he never lies to Tommy, even to get over awkward questions. He believes that if a kid has the brain to ask a question they should get the truth in answer. He reckons that if a kid gets this they stop thinking about the question, and just move on as normal. I have seen this work with my own eyes. Tommy has asked some extremely awkward questions and he shuts up when Horatio answers him. Somehow kids know when you are telling them the truth and not fobbing them off with white lies."

"Well, he is a lovely man Aileen" said Sharon."That is why we are so glad he is turning his life around now. And you have been wonderful for him."

"By the way, we know he is good looking; has mesmerizing blue eyes, and a wonderful voice tone," and pausing just for a second, Sharon outrageously asked, "But is he good in bed?"

Aileen gasped, "That is an outrageous question even for you Sharon. And one I'm not going to answer other than to say he makes me very happy." Which actually told Sharon exactly what she wanted to know, and turning her head for a second she smiled to herself.

Meanwhile John had driven to the East River, and Horatio managed to get a booking at the Waterside Club for the date they wanted and with the knowledge they could contact the Manager by email any time if they had any questions, or wanted to make any changes re seating numbers. He left there happy as the main thing for now was that a table had been booked. Then they spent a bit of time on the waterfront so that Tommy could look at the boats for a while.

During the time spent watching the boats Sharon had phoned to tell John they had finished shopping, and that Aileen was at their place and asked him to pick her up before taking Horatio and Tommy home.

So John did as she asked, and on arriving at his place they all went in for a few minutes. But to both John and Horatio the women seemed to be in a strange mood.

Horatio thought Aileen was trying to avoid his look so he asked, "Is something wrong here," and Sharon burst out laughing and Aileen went pink.

He didn't get an answer so both he and John shrugged their shoulders and together muttered "Women."

When they left Horatio asked Aileen in the car, "Did you get what you want sweetheart?"

"Yes Horatio. We had a very successful shopping trip. I also sorted out a dress for Maeve and she will go and try it on tomorrow to see if it needs altering. I don't think it will as I had her measurements, but you never know. I phoned her from the store to explain."

Horatio knew better than to ask her about her own dress.

Then out of the blue John asked, "What was going on back there Aileen? I know my wife too well now, and I know she was hiding something."

Aileen was sitting in the back of the car with Tommy so she leant forward in her seat so that her face was in between John and Horatio's seats and whispered, "This is embarrassing, but she asked me whether you were good in bed Horatio."

John guffawed with laughter. "That's my wife for you."

"So are you good in bed Horatio," he whispered in his friend's ear. He had almost forgotten Tommy was in the back. Luckily for all of them Tommy was more interested in looking out of the back window at the traffic.

Then Horatio turned his head and with a wicked grin on his face whispered to Aileen, "Well, am I? "

She kissed him on the ear lobe and mumbled, "The best."

When they arrived home he told her he had successfully booked the Waterside Club, and she was really happy and said, "So all in all Horatio, we have achieved a lot this trip. Thank you for arranging everything."

Taking Aileen into his arms he said, "Come here," and kissed her hard on the mouth."I'll do anything for you, because I love you," and then he promptly kissed her again.

Later and after dinner and Tommy had gone to bed, they had a quick look around to see if there was anything else they wanted to take back to Miami. They packed Tommy's toys they had put to one side in the lounge earlier, and then as Tommy was asleep Horatio stepped quietly into his room for one last look around and noticed a picture of the boys father on the window ledge. He picked it up, stepped back out of the room and gave it to Aileen saying, "Don't forget this."

"I wasn't sure you would want a picture of Jack in your place Horatio."

Wrapping her in his arms and stroking her face Horatio whispered, "Don't be silly, the boy should have a picture of his father Aileen. I don't mind at all."

Then with cases all locked up they went to bed.

* * *

Friday they returned to Miami and that evening Horatio tried to contact Kyle but for some reason Skype wasn't working, but it was a bit of a hit and miss contact with him in Afghanistan at the best of times so he sent him an email to let him know that he and Aileen were getting married in New York on the 11th of August.

Before they went to bed Kyle came back to him and told him he was extremely happy for them.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Saturday morning Horatio drove Tommy to basketball thinking these Saturday mornings came around fast. He stayed to watch as he knew Tommy liked him to be there. Then he took Tommy with him to the local car dealer he used when buying his own cars. But this time, he wanted to look at some options for a medium size car for Aileen. The dealer knew him well and gave Horatio his full attention. Horatio looked at a few models and as Aileen was fairly tall, with long legs he decided that a Honda Civic the same model he had rented in New York might be a good one for her, and he asked Tommy. "What do you think Tommy, do you think your mom would like this one?"

Tommy's eyes brightening queried, "That's for mom...wow. But, why does mom need a car when you have one?"

"Well, you know I have to start back to work on Monday which means I will be using my car Tommy, so I think your mom should have one to use if she needs to go anywhere during the day don't you?"

"And she will definitely need one when you go to school in September as she will need to drive you there and pick you up. So we might as well get one sorted out for her now. Let's phone her and find out shall we?"

"Aileen I'm at Carson's car dealers, trying to sort out a car for you."

"WHAT."

Horatio grinned, he had been thinking he would get an argument and he was right. But, when he explained his reasons for wanting her to have one, she accepted his point of view and agreed that maybe it was a good idea, but she pointed out that she hadn't driven for a while. Horatio told her this was not a problem; he would test her driving out once she had a car. He also told her he had picked out a silver Honda for her subject to her thinking this was a car to suit her. She agreed it was, she had liked the Honda he had rented back in New York earlier on, and liked the idea of the car being a silver finish which would match his.

So Horatio paid for the car; did the necessary paper work; and told the dealer he would pick the car up the following Saturday subject to getting the car registered and taxed in time.

Finishing the transaction he drove home and Tommy excitedly told his mom all about the car and then wandered off to his bedroom to lie on his bed and read the comics Horatio had also bought for him while they were out.

Aileen placed her arms around Horatio's waist and gave him a lingering kiss and told him he was still doing far too much for her, but she loved him for it and that she would like to thank him in a special way. Then placing her hands on his hips and smiling at him with her sultry eyes and feeling flirtatious she said, "Do you know Horatio, you have such sexy hips, especially when you stand there with your hands resting on them... My eyes just get drawn to them. You just don't realise how darned sexy that stance of yours is."

Laughing, Horatio pulled away from her and placed his hands on his hips and tapping his fingers asked, "What like this?"

Then he grabbed her and kissed her long and hard followed by the comment, "It's too early in the day for this to go any further," and walked away from her laughing and saying, "You can look at me with those sultry eyes of yours later on."

"You're a big tease Horatio Caine" she muttered to his departing back.

Aileen was very restless though, she wanted Horatio and her feelings just wouldn't subside. They had kept it cool in New York, because they were so busy and though Tommy slept really deep most nights, he seemed to have been more restless at night in New York, no doubt due to the irregular hours he was having and the excitement of the trip, and they wouldn't risk him waking while so unsettled. But at the moment Horatio, was very relaxed, and looked so damned sexy as he had stood talking to her, and that kiss had enhanced her need for him. She quite literally had the hots for him right now. He had gone to his study which was the only room that could be locked, but he had left the door open, so she wandered up to the door and stood there for a while looking at him. He was sitting in his swivel chair staring out of the window with a gentle smile on his face. So she guessed he wasn't thinking about anything painful. The sun shining through the open window shone on his gorgeous red hair and he had opened his shirt and she could see the red hairs on his chest and this made her longing even greater, so she turned on her heels and returned to the kitchen saying to herself, "Cool it. He isn't in the mood."

Horatio was actually thinking of Aileen. He knew he had left her wanting, but hadn't been able to resist teasing her, and just for a moment he had felt the need for a bit of space. He had started to read his monthly motor magazine, but it wasn't really holding his attention. Aileen was to the fore of his mind right now. He was thinking that he was so lucky she had come into his life; she was a loving, caring, wonderful lady. Although she was all of these things he suspected she could be tough if she needed to be...God, her ordeal as a teenager at the hands of her father had proved she had some grit the way she had coped after that ordeal, and for a fleeting moment he felt the old anger rise in him.

But she had overcome the ordeal, and he thought this was incredible as she had no inhibitions when it came to love making, she liked to please him as much as he liked to please her. It was amazing in his mind that she had never hated all men because of her ordeal.

She had apparently only ever slept with her late husband before him, which he liked. He couldn't have complained if she had, but being selfish that made him feel good to know she hadn't slept with anyone else.

Meanwhile Aileen returned to the study and stood there for a moment wondering whether to go in or not, she was really aching for Horatio. She had already checked Tommy was playing contentedly outside. Horatio started to get up when he noticed Aileen at the door, but sat down again when she walked in and closing and locking the door behind her said, "Please Horatio."

He smiled at her and said, "Come here sweetheart," holding out a hand towards her, he couldn't bear the fact she was begging to him to help her. She was so accommodating herself and he suddenly felt mean. As she stood in front of him he removed her shorts and pants, unzipped his trousers, and pulled himself out ready for her, and as Horatio had the devil in him he said with a wicked grin on his face, "Come, sit astride me, and work for it."

That was all the invitation Aileen needed, and sitting astride him she took hold of him, soothed him and guided him inside her. At one point Horatio had felt a need to back away for a second as it was going too fast for him, he wanted to hold on to the feeling of excitement, but the back of his chair prevented him so he had to ride the crest of the wave quicker than he wanted. This woman in his life was just too damned good at arousing him. After he ejaculated he took Aileen's face in his hand, kissed her and said, "You are simply amazing Aileen Casey. The angels were certainly kind to me the day you came into my life."

Aileen now relaxed mumbled, "I'm sorry to have pushed you Horatio, I just had this terrible need for you."

Nuzzling her neck Horatio responded. "Well, I really like that you need me sweetheart."

Then as Aileen moved off of his lap, and put her clothes back on, Horatio stood up and suddenly had a thought, "Hey where's Tommy?"

Aileen laughed and replied, "It's alright Horatio, I locked the door as I came in. He was playing with his cars on the far side of the patio. I'm surprised you didn't hear him."

"But when I looked in on you earlier, you seemed lost in thought so I guess you were somewhere else."

Horatio took her in his arms gently, "I was actually thinking about you sweetheart and how good it is to have you around."

Then breaking away he walked over to the window and peered out to see Tommy was still safely outside playing with his cars and gave a sigh of relief, and turning to Aileen said, "We have to be more careful."

However, it became clear a little later on that Tommy hadn't been outside all the time as over dinner he suddenly uttered, I heard some funny noises coming from the study earlier on Horatio when I came in from the garden to go to the toilet, but the door was locked so I couldn't go in to see if you were alright. But, you look as if you are. So what were the noises?"

Horatio, convulsed, got up from the table and going into the kitchen muttered, "Christ that kid is going to be the death of me." And then burst out laughing and thought, "God, what if the boy had thought to look in the window." Then he burst out laughing again. No wonder Kyle was so amused by the boy crossed his mind.

For once he had left Aileen to give him some sort of response. It was her fault after all, not that he was complaining, she had made him feel good. He smiled as he wondered what she was going to say to Tommy.

Later he learned that she had told Tommy that he had been messing about with the wifi connections and tweaking the speakers, and had seemed satisfied by the answer.

* * *

Sunday they spent most of the day relaxing in the garden and during the day they spoke about Horatio's return to work the next day and what this would mean to them. He was concerned as he was worried Aileen would start to feel lost, but she assured him she would find plenty to do while Tommy was still not at school. Sunday evening Horatio went to his study shutting the door behind him, and removed his gun out of his safe and checked it over. Not that his gun was ever in a state of not being perfect, but he was a man of check and check again. A clean gun was essential. Satisfied he returned it to the safe ready for his return to work the next morning

* * *

Horatio was up bright and early Monday morning returning to normality for going to work. He had told Aileen that she needn't get up. But, she and Tommy got up not wanting to miss seeing him off.

As soon as he saw Horatio was wearing a gun though, Tommy was bothered, and standing in front of him and looking up with fearful eyes asked, "Why are you wearing a gun Horatio? I don't like guns."

Horatio knelt down and answered, "Tommy, you know very well that I'm a Crime Scene Investigator don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well when you were at the station the other day you saw Walter, Eric and Frank wearing guns didn't you?"

"Yes, but you weren't wearing one."

"That's because I was still on vacation and got called in unexpectedly."

"But when I go to work officially I have to wear a gun Tommy; that is the job son. As police officers we have to protect ourselves against people who may use a gun against us, and sometimes we have to protect people by using our guns if that is the only way we can stop something bad happening."

"But you could get hurt one day. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't deny that is a possibility Tommy, but we are all highly trained and we are very careful at all times. We are rarely on our own in times of danger, so we all help protect each other."

Then standing up and to lighten the situation he said, "They tell me I'm a crack shot...like dead eye dick," said Horatio winking at Tommy as he spoke. This made Tommy laugh and he settled down.

Aileen who was well aware Horatio would have to wear his gun, was also apprehensive as this was the first time she had seen him wearing it as well, and it brought reality home to her this morning, but she didn't show him as she knew this would be the worst thing she could do. She knew he would be careful and that he had a good team around him in support, as he supported them. And he knew she would be there to support him when he came home.

But, as he kissed both her and Tommy goodbye, she softly whispered in his ear "Stay safe Horatio."

Then they stood outside waving to him as he drove away.

When Horatio arrived he met Frank on entering the Miami Dade Station and asked him whether all the team were in that morning. Frank confirmed they were so he asked him to ask them all to come to his office as he had something to say. At first Frank thought something serious was up but Horatio smiled at him and he relaxed as he felt sure that all had been handled well in his absence.

Once Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan, Walter and Frank arrived one by one Horatio shut his door and after thanking them all for covering for him while he had been away he told them he had an announcement to make. He grinned when he saw the glances that were passing between them, and wondered what they thought might be coming... _boss just back, was there to be a ruckus even though he had just thanked them._ He couldn't help but give a little chuckle to himself.

"I am well aware how fast the grapevine works around this place and I know that all of you from one source or another know that I have asked Aileen to be my wife, but what you don't know as yet is that we are actually getting married on the 11th August."

"I will therefore need another weeks leave at that time," Horatio added with a grimace, as he wasn't sure how they would take that. But there were smiles and congratulations from all of them.

Accepting their congratulations and after they settled down, Horatio continued, "We will be getting married in New York, and if it were not so far away Aileen and I would have liked to invite you all to the wedding, but as that is not possible what we would both like to do as soon as we are just a bit more settled with wedding arrangements is to invite you all to a pre wedding dinner party, probably about a week before we go to New York."

They all confirmed they would like that, and then left his office to return to what they had been working on apart from Eric and Calleigh, who Horatio had asked to stay behind. He wanted them to catch him up to speed with all that they were currently working on.

But first he asked about the Marshall case...

"Eric, on that Friday I came in you told me later in the day that Martin Marshall had been arrested and was in the holding cell waiting to be charged as you spoke. Can you update me on that one please?"

"It's all there in the folder on your desk H."

"Maybe it is, but I would like you to tell me in your own words now please," Horatio retorted sharply, with a stern face and raised eyebrows.

Eric glanced at Calleigh, as he was wondering why Horatio was taking this attitude. Anyway, he started speaking, "Well Horatio, you will be pleased to know that Mrs Marshall did make a statement as she told you she would, and charges were made against Martin Marshall for what he did to her, and in relation to the attack he had made on young Kevin. But, you know how these cases work, his solicitor was able to post bail, so he is out there free at the moment. But the judge did impose a restraining order on him preventing him from making any contact with Mrs Marshall or young Kevin. So far he has been behaving himself."

"Do we have any news on how Mrs Marshall and Kevin are doing?"

Calleigh responded, "Yes, Horatio, I paid them a visit a few days ago. Mrs Marshall is home from hospital now. She is a lot better, but is still recovering from the worst of her injuries. But her sister Mavis Langer goes in every day to look after Kevin and will continue to do so until her sister is fully recovered. He is looking good. He is a lovely little boy and is being surrounded by a lot of love. It is absolutely clear that his mother and aunt love him very much and he loves them."

"That's good," Horatio said with a smile on his face now.

"Good work, both of you."

"Now update me on what is currently active."

After talking to them it appeared there had been a robbery downtown the night before, and there was a murder investigation going on concerning the death of a young female.

When they finished Horatio sent them on their way and thought; _Business as usual Caine._

He would go and check on the murder investigation a bit later, he didn't want them to think he was going to be on their backs too quick. He was certain everything would be okay, but he was back now and had to take hold of the reins once more. It felt strange in reality as he had never ever had such a long vacation before.

When they left Horatio's office Eric asked," What was that all about Calleigh? Horatio knows we would have given him a full and precise written report."

"Eric you made the mistake of telling him it was in a report. You should have just answered him you dumb ass," said Calleigh. "Surely, after all this time you should know that if he asks you directly, he most definitely expects you to give him the facts verbally."

"And you know how he is when it comes to kids cases. He is like a tiger who won't let go when it comes to trying to protect the young."

"Oh god...looks like I have blotted my copy book then. I thought I had done well this last month as well."

"You did extremely well Eric, but covering for a month as his deputy doesn't mean you can start trying to be clever with Horatio. He was definitely angry for a moment, but he noticeably relaxed when you started speaking. He won't hold that against you, he is a very fair boss and you know that."

"And he did say we did a good job."

"Don't let having covered for Horatio go to your head Eric. He is bigger and better than any of us, and friend and colleague or not he will cut you down to size if he thinks it is necessary. Although he will do it in such a way as only you will know what he has done."

"Yeah, you're right Calleigh. I was a dumb ass. Thanks for the pep talk."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you to all for continuing to read and for reviews

Chapter 19

The following day Horatio was taking time out to catch up with all the paperwork on his desk...there was nothing to actually do as such. He was just catching up on reading the completed case files that had been placed on his desk while he was away. He had left the Marshall file until the last as this was the only unclosed file on his desk. This wouldn't be closed until the outcome was known of the charges that had been made against him. But the report was good. Satisfied with all that he had read he closed the folder just as James Burton knocked on the door, entered and shutting the door behind him asked, "Horatio could you give me a few minutes?"

Horatio nodding his head answered, "Of course."

"I was wondering if it was too early for you to have formed an opinion as to how Eric Delko handled things as your deputy while you were away. From my perspective he seemed to have handled things remarkably well. The only problem I had was when he felt it was necessary to call you in. I know it was an extremely difficult situation, and you were of course available. But I have to be concerned as to what he would have done if you had not been available. These child abuse cases are so delicate."

"James, I would just like to have a few words with Calleigh first, her thoughts from her on side experience of working alongside him during this last month would be useful to know."

"Let me say at this point though, that as far as I can tell, he has done an excellent job. These cases on my desk are all well written, and complete in every detail. In fact they are excellent. It doesn't seem to me that he has put a foot wrong. I have a great sense of satisfaction at how well these cases were handled."

"As far as Eric calling me in is concerned he did apologise for it, and was unhappy that he had felt the need to do so. But James, all my team are good with kids, they unfortunately had an exceptional bad case that day, and in my opinion part of being a leader is to know when to ask for help. He did know, and he did ask in a professional way. Also Calleigh for all her experience went along with him. Frankly I didn't see a problem with that...continued experience with this type of case will improve his skill in that area."

"Okay Horatio. I understand," said James Burton standing up. Have a word with Calleigh and then come and see me please. If you are still happy I will have him promoted to be your official deputy. Calleigh as you know would like to stand down from that position as soon as possible, and I would like Eric to come under your guidance in that position full time now. The more he continues to learn in that position the easier it will be for him to be in charge of a shift one day, which is what we are aiming for. I still think he can continue to learn a lot from you Horatio, but promoting him now will help the confidence."

Then James Burton left and Horatio called Calleigh.

Eric had heard her answer, "On my way Horatio," and thought he may now be in bloody trouble...stupid big mouth of his yesterday.

When Calleigh reached Horatio's office he told her to shut the door and indicated she should sit down.

"Calleigh, as my experienced deputy for such a long time now, I would value your comments on how you thought Eric coped while I was away." Smiling and before she could answer he continued, "I have formed an opinion, but let me hear what you think."

"Horatio, he did really well. I know he had to call you in, but I went along with that as well. It was a difficult one as you found out."

"That's fine Calleigh; I am not holding that against him. He did right in the circumstances. He made a good judgement call, and I respect that."

"As far as yesterday is concerned Horatio, he was remorseful about speaking to you the way he did...he knows he was a dumb ass and should have kept his mouth shut."

Horatio chuckled. "Okay Calleigh, I'm not holding that against him either. But if he is to end up being a leader and answerable to people above him he has to learn when to keep it shut even if he wants to yell something loud from the tree tops."

"However, I am in agreement with you that he did a good job overall."

"I have already given my opinion to James Burton subject to me talking to you first. This means Calleigh that Eric will be promoted to be my deputy immediately."

Then giving Calleigh one of his sweet looks he asked, "Can you just confirm that you truly do want to relinquish this role?"

"Yes I am Horatio, thank you for asking. But having a child now has made such a difference to my life. My daughter is my priority now and I want to be with her as much as possible. And Horatio, when you have someone so young dependent on you, you start to fear more for your own safety in this job. Deputies are on the front line or second line at least when meeting trouble head on, and whilst I would never let my colleagues down out there, I really don't want the front line position anymore."

"Okay Calleigh, I understand. Thank you for your input, but please do not say a word to Eric just yet, I'm on my way to see James Burton now."

Standing up he gave Calleigh a hug saying, "I will miss you in that role Calleigh. You have been one hell of a fine deputy. But I guess there comes a time when we all have to move on or step back as I will have to one day. Thank you for the massive support you have always given to me and the team. And I know you will continue to support in whatever way you can." Then he softly kissed her on the cheek, and said,"Thank you for everything Calleigh."

Calleigh then left with moist eyes, and Horatio went to see James Burton.

He told James that Calleigh's thoughts had matched his own, and he was happy for him to promote Eric to be his deputy so James Burton immediately phoned through to Eric, who really did think he was in for a rough ride now.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door and through the glass window in the door he saw James Burton beckon him in, and walking into the office he was surprised to see Horatio there as well and the first word that came to mind was ..." _Christ"..._ but Horatio gave him a beaming smile.

James Burton didn't mess about, "Eric we have decided to promote you as of this minute to be Horatio's automatic deputy in his absence. You don't need me to tell you that you have a lot to live up to, but Horatio and I are confident you have the ability to fill this role."

Eric was stunned, he knew he had of course been on trial, but he hadn't expected this promotion just yet. He looked at Horatio a bit dumb struck...Horatio just pursed his lips in amusement and gave Eric a kind smile. Eric really was stunned.

"What about Calleigh, does she know yet Mr Burton?"

"She knows Eric, and is happy for you."

"Well, thank you so much for both of you having faith in me. I will not let you down."

Then James Burton shook hands with Eric saying, "Congratulations."

As Horatio and Eric started to leave Eric whispered, "I'm so sorry about yesterday Horatio."

"Apology accepted Eric, and laughing Horatio said, "Just don't do it again."

"What was that I just heard," yelled James Burton.

"Nothing James," retorted Horatio.

Eric smiled and said, "Thank you for everything Horatio."

Just then James called out, "Horatio can you come back a minute please?"

Horatio shrugged his shoulders at Eric, indicating he had no idea why James wanted him.

Eric walked away and Horatio returned to James Burton's office.

"Horatio sit down please," said James as he settled back in his chair.

"Don't you have something to tell me?"

Horatio looked at him faking a surprised look on his face.

"Like what James?"

"Oh...like a certain wedding in the near future, Horatio."

"Oh that," said Horatio chuckling. "I was going to tell you, just hadn't got around to it yet. Yes, James, from my own mouth, I confirm that Aileen and I are to be married on the 11th August and talking about that I will then need another week off."

"You're testing your luck Horatio," replied James smiling.

"But then that would be another almost immediate test for Eric. That could work out very well."

"We will be having a pre wedding party here in Miami. If you would like to join us, you would be most welcome James."

"Horatio, I would be delighted. Thank you for the invite."

Standing up then to leave Horatio said, "I will let you know exactly when later on."

That evening Horatio told Aileen about his day, and they had a few laughs and he told her to add James Burton to their now extending list of guests for their party. Aileen was happy for Eric she had liked the little she had seen of him.

Then Horatio said, "Aileen, you haven't met Alexx Woods yet, but I would like to invite her as a long time colleague and friend to the party. Alexx began her medical career as a physician and then became a Medical examiner for the MDPD and was brilliant at her job, but one day her son Bryan got caught up in some trouble and she decided to resign to give her family more time. Her husbands name is Henry and apart from her son she has a daughter Jamie. That was a sad day for all of us, but she thought she was doing the right thing and you can't argue with that. But the good thing is that after a break and her kids no longer needing her so much and more or less going there own way she returned to the medical profession on a part time basis and works for the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital as an ER physician. So we are in contact with her from time to time. Some crimes out there lead us straight to the hospital."

"Once, and she doesn't know I am aware of this she gave up a promotion, because it meant her thinking she would leave me in the lurch. She was so absolutely devoted to the team. She thought of us as her family and we certainly felt she was part of it. We missed her sorely at first; people following her were not up to scratch, until Tom Loman took on her job as Coroner and Attending Physician. He took a bit of getting used to at first, so very different to Alexx, but is professionally good, and we got well used to his style eventually."

"Of course you must invite her Horatio she sounds like a wonderful person, and one I would love to meet. A friend of yours my darling will always be welcome, and anyway this party is meant to be for your friends here in Miami and hopefully mine in due course.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

10 weeks later.

On Saturday afternoon 28th July, Horatio was on his own as Aileen had gone shopping, and Tommy was still at the recreation center; Walter had arranged some afternoon events, and he was going to pick him up at 5:00 pm. Feeling at a loose end he went to his study, sat down and leaned back in his swivel chair staring out of the window. After a few minutes had elapsed he shut his eyes and thought about the last few weeks.

The Saturday following his return to work he had taken Tommy to basketball as usual, and then taken Aileen with him to collect her car which she was thrilled with, and he had taken her for a test run. Satisfied she was capable of handling the car, he went to pick Tommy up, then returned to the garage and Aileen followed him home. He didn't drive as fast as usual so that she could drive at a comfortable pace until more certain of her surroundings. In the evenings during the following week he sat with her for a few test runs to get her used to the Miami streets, and then left her to it once he was sure she had regained total confidence. She had argued with him about payment for the car though, insisting she had enough savings to pay for it, and in the end they had come to a compromise. She paid half of the cost which he had agreed to knowing this would make her partially happy. He knew she was going to give him a hard time when it came to spending what she thought was too much on her, but he loved spoiling her as she put it. But to him the car had been a necessity.

Because Aileen wanted to help wherever she could, he had left her to deal with most of the arrangements that needed to be done for their future wedding. So during the last few weeks she had liaised with Jerry on their choice of music for the church ceremony, ordered the flower arrangements via a florist she knew well in New York. She had made sure Maeve was happy with her dress and confirmed the seating numbers needed at the Waterside Club, and sent the guys in New York official wedding invitations.

When Sharon had rung through and asked about dress code, Aileen had told her informal, and insisted the guys didn't go spending on new suits, the grey suits they had all worn to Sharon's wedding were all brand new and only used the once, so they agreed it made sense to wear the same ones. He had smiled at this, but she made sense, as in fact she usually did, if he was honest.

Their wedding was to be a small affair, but in addition to their main friends they had decided that Mike Roberts and his family should be invited and they accepted with pleasure. They had also invited Yelina and Ray Junior. He had phoned Yelina and informed her of his forthcoming marriage. He hadn't had much contact with Yelina for some time, but as his sister in law he had decided with Aileen's agreement she should be asked, especially as Raymond was his nephew. But Yelina was going to be away on vacation, and Ray Junior was already away backpacking in Australia. Yelina had however accepted an invitation to the party in Miami, although he thought there was a little hesitation in her response. But his mind did not dwell on that.

He had totally lost touch with Susie and Madison, and was resigned now to the fact they were not in his life anymore. But he hoped that wherever they were they were alright. Much as he would have liked to see Madison more often, she was after all his late brother's daughter, he had come to the decision long ago that enough was enough when it came to trying to reach out to them.

It had become increasingly clear to him day by day that Aileen was an extremely capable woman, and he was slowly realising that he didn't have to do everything himself anymore. He was learning to step back a little and was enjoying Aileen caring for him in so many ways. But his natural instincts meant that he wanted to always be the protector and make life easy for her where he could, and that would never change, but he was coming to terms with the fact she could hold her own when she felt she needed to, and he actually liked that.

He opened his eyes for a minute and smiling, thought she was quite feisty at times, well feisty for her anyway. She didn't argue much at all in truth.

Work was still very, very important to him. As soon as he arrived each day he easily switched on to work mode, this had after all been the mainstay of his life. He would never let the job suffer because of his new life style. But now he looked forward to coming home, where each evening he was lovingly greeted by Aileen who always looked nice for him; always had a meal timed for when he got home, but making allowance for him to relax for a while first. He loved the warmth of feeling in his apartment that she had created, and he loved her and Tommy in his life now. He was thinking life couldn't be much better. All he needed to make it perfect was for Kyle to come home safe and sound. He and Aileen would have loved him to be home for the wedding, but that was not possible. He would not under any circumstances be allowed to come home for a wedding. But, they had all known that. Life isn't always perfect.

On the 6th July, Kyle's birthday, he was 21 now, they had managed to get a Skype connection and wished him a happy birthday, and Tommy showed him a picture he had drawn of a soldier with a "Happy 21st Birthday Kyle" message written on it. The soldier was meant to be Kyle. Kyle had grinned and said, "Thank you Tommy; that is the best card I've ever had. Keep it safe for me for when I get home." That had made Tommy happy. Kyle told them that some of his comrades were planning a bit of a bash for him to celebrate his birthday.

They had told him to enjoy himself and to stay safe, and that they loved him. Horatio had thought to himself at the time that it was a bitch the boy was in Afghanistan on his 21st birthday. They would make it up to him when he returned home.

The Skype connections to Afghanistan never lasted long so after their too brief chat, they just had time to say goodbye and then the connection went dead. He and Aileen were pleased to have noticed that Kyle, despite where he was looked well.

A few days later they had chosen their wedding rings.

They had intended having a pre wedding dinner party at home for his work colleagues. However, as the numbers wanting to come had increased to include Yelina, Alexx, and James Burton, he had decided he didn't want Aileen to have to prepare for such numbers just prior to going to New York. So having spoken to Aileen first, and agreed on a venue he had contacted the Casa Tua, a Mediterranean villa restaurant which provided indoor and outdoor dining, and booked a table for twelve for outdoor dining for Saturday, 4th August at 7:00 pm. The cuisine was Italian which most people enjoyed. So he felt pretty safe with their choice. Children were also allowed; therefore ideal for them as they could take Tommy. It would be a late night for the boy, but he could sleep it off the next day.

He particularly wanted Alexx to be at the party, and had gone to see her personally to invite her, and he had told her all about how he met Aileen and what had transpired as a result.

They had informed every one of the date and time. Tom Loman had been invited, but couldn't make it and was already on the start of a two week vacation.

Horatio came away from his thoughts when he heard Aileen return. He got up and opened the front door for her, and helped her in with her packages. He knew she had been shopping for something to wear at the party and it was looking like she had been more than successful. She looked happy and it was great to see she had had a spending spree for once.

No doubt he would see what she bought later, or may be not until party night. Smiling, he thought the latter more likely in this instance.

They had a coffee together, and then he went to pick Tommy up.

Then they had a relaxing evening. They did take the time to discuss the table seating plan for next Saturday's party, and knowing it was a large round table that had been reserved they finally settled clockwise direction from Horatio...Aileen, Tommy, James Burton, Calleigh, Eric, Yelina, Frank, Natalia, Ryan, and Alexx.

Alexx was next to Horatio as she had asked him if she could be, and he was happy with that. Horatio had suggested James Burton should be near to Aileen as he felt it would be good for them to get to know one another, and they had mutual interests in New York.

Then Aileen ever the organiser started writing the table seating placement cards out straight away...she had already purchased the cards for that purpose. When finished she said, "That's it Horatio, nothing else to do now, but look forward to the party."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

One week later, Saturday, 4th August and at 6:00 pm in the evening Tommy was ready as was Horatio who was dressed casual wearing a plain pale gray shirt, neck open, and navy slacks. They were quietly waiting for Aileen who was actually feeling nervous about this evening. Everyone invited knew Horatio really well, and she didn't. She had briefly met Calleigh, Eric, Frank and Walter, but none of the others. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and wandered into the lounge hoping Horatio would be pleased with the way she looked. She didn't want to let him down in front of his friends. She was wearing a knee length, sleeveless red beaded modern style flapper dress, with a zig-zag hem, and she was wearing extremely high heeled black sandals. She had chosen a red dress as she knew he liked to see her wearing red. She needn't have worried about what Horatio thought as it was evident by the look on his face, and she chuckled to herself and relaxed.

Horatio moved over to her, caught both her hands in his and walked her around in a circle saying, "Well, who is this gorgeous lady in red I am going out with tonight?"

Tommy giggled, "Don't be silly Horatio. You know who it is, that's my mom."

Laughing they left the apartment early enough to reach the Restaurant ahead of their guests and once in the car Horatio placed his right hand on Aileen's left thigh saying, "You look fantastic Sweetheart."

When they arrived, they were really pleased as the manager knowing it was a sizeable party had sectioned off one complete end of the garden for them, and with the scent of the flowers and the lights hanging from the trees, and candles on the table it was a perfect setting, and Aileen quickly placed the seating arrangement cards on the table just before their guests started arriving.

Calleigh, Eric & Natalia arrived first, followed by Ryan, Frank and Walter. On seeing Tommy, Walter gave him a high five and made Tommy laugh. Then James Burton arrived, closely followed by Yelina and Alexx. Horatio introduced them all to Aileen and Tommy as they arrived.

They were all offered an aperitif and then they sat down round the table in accordance with the seating arrangement. Alexx was delighted she was sitting next to Horatio she had asked him if she could and he had honored her request. Next to her family he was her favourite person; she thought a lot of him, he was very special to her and she knew he understood that.

As the evening progressed everyone was clearly enjoying this get together immensely; the food, wine and company were excellent and the chatter didn't stop all evening.

Horatio sat there thoroughly relaxed and contented with the way the whole evening was going. He was in fact being a bit lazy. He was talking to colleague friends across the table, but Aileen was being the perfect hostess and during the evening she moved around the table talking to all of them in turn and he could see she was charming them all. When she returned to her seat, he grabbed her right hand and putting it up to his mouth to kiss he whispered, "Nice work; my beautiful lady in red."

Aileen smiled and feeling happy that Horatio was pleased with her, leaned over and kissed his cheek. Shortly after Horatio noticed she was having a long chat with James, and he knew he had been right to suggest she sat next to him.

At one point in the evening, Alexx who had never been very close to Yelina caught her looking at Horatio wistfully, and feeling really irritated with Yelina she thought, "No good looking like that at what you could have had Yelina. You had your chance and you didn't treat him well, and he was always too damn good for you anyway."

Not like this lovely woman by his side tonight, she was a different matter. Alexx had really taken to Aileen. She had noticed the special looks Horatio kept giving Aileen, and it was abundantly clear that he was happier than she had ever seen him and this made her very happy to see him this way. She had always had a special love and regard for him, and she felt that he had been the victim of abuse himself at sometime in his life, not that he had ever said...but, sometimes he unknowingly said a word here and there that made her think this and he was extraordinarily good with abused kids.

Then she tapped Horatio on the hand to get his attention and looking at Aileen she whispered, "Excellent choice Horatio."

"You don't know how happy she makes me Alexx?"

"But, I do Horatio; it shows in your face." Then smoothing the back of her hand down the side of his face she whispered, "It's about time you had true love in your life Horatio. Be happy."

Horatio leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek as a thank you.

Tommy had gravitated to all of them one by one throughout the evening. All of them thinking what a polite little boy he was, but it was clear he was happiest with Walter and Alexx. Horatio had grinned at one point when he noticed how well he was getting on with Alexx. Her mother hen attitude was winning the day with Tommy. Funny how kids always knew when an adult really was interested in them. He was so contented and happy he failed to notice that Yelina did not look particularly happy.

Towards the end of the evening Horatio popped out to his car, and returned with a box in his hand and opened it in front of them saying, "I think this is an occasion to smoke these very fine cigars that Senor Lopez left for us back in April don't you?" Then taking a cigar for himself first, he handed the box around for the men to help themselves. He stopped in his tracks though when he reached James, suddenly remembering they were not supposed to accept gifts. But James just smiled and said. "It's alright Horatio. I know it was a one off," and helped himself to a cigar.

"I didn't know you smoked Horatio. I have never seen you smoking," said Aileen taken by surprise.

"I used to smoke Aileen, but managed to stop some years ago. However, on the odd occasion when I get my hands on a really good Cuban Havana cigar and have something to celebrate, like tonight, I will enjoy a cigar."

Puffing away at his cigar, James sat there looking and thinking about Horatio for a few minutes. He had always known that Horatio's team were extremely good but he was realising tonight, more than ever just why Horatio's team worked so well with him. It was quite clear tonight that they simply loved the guy. At that moment he was awe of the man. And Aileen his bride to be was simply charming. He had heard a little about her from Michael Hayes and knew she had worked for a solicitor, and he had had a really nice chat with her tonight. He was glad he had been invited.

Then Horatio asked who wanted coffees and they all did, so he ordered coffee for all.

While they were sipping their coffees Eric stood up and spoke, "Horatio and Aileen, I want to thank you on behalf of us all for inviting us to this wonderful party tonight in celebration of your forthcoming marriage. We wish you well, and hope you will both continue to be as happy together as you look tonight. We have really enjoyed ourselves and it has been a pleasure getting to know you a little more Aileen."

Aileen responded, "Likewise Eric, It has been a good opportunity for me to meet you all and get a little closer as well. I have heard so much about you all and before you ask it has all been good." Then laughing she added, "Horatio probably doesn't tell you, but I'll let you into a little secret, he thinks the world of all of you."

"Hey what you go and tell them that for," said Horatio laughing. "Now they will think I have gone soft in the head."

"Oh we knew that already" said Alexx chuckling.

Then Eric continued, "Horatio, none of us knew what to get you and Aileen for a wedding present so the team including Tom Loman and Mr Burton clubbed together and decided to give you a cheque, with the payee blank so that you can choose something you like for yourselves from one of the big stores in New York, if you get time to shop that is," said Eric laughing as he handed the cheque to Horatio. "If not, add your name to the payee and bank it to spend whenever you need something. Sorry it is nothing inventive Horatio, but your apartment is full of really nice stuff, and we don't know what Aileen's tastes are as yet."

Horatio stood up saying, "Thank you for your generous gift my friends. Neither, Aileen or I expected a gift. This party was just given with the intent to have you here to share in our happiness. But, we receive this gift with gratitude. Many thanks to all of you, you are very kind."

Then giving Aileen his hand and drawing her up and in close to him he placed his left arm around her shoulders and said, "I would like to thank you all for coming. It has been a wonderful evening, and one Aileen and I will always remember with fondness."

Then Calleigh, with a cheeky grin on her face spoke up, "Horatio, as this was a party to celebrate your wedding next week, and we would all have been there had the wedding been in Miami, don't you think you should give us the pleasure of seeing you kiss your intended bride now?"

Horatio, smiled at her shaking his head from side to side, then turning to Aileen, he whispered, "Let's give them a show shall we?" And promptly gave her a long lingering kiss, and everyone clapped except Yelina who looked downright miserable and which was noticed by Alexx who muttered, "Get over it Yelina."

The others were actually surprised Horatio had co-operated; they had never seen him like this before, and Calleigh and Natalia were both mouthing, "Wow" to each other across the table both thinking their boss was some kisser.

Ryan had been taking photographs throughout the evening and caught that shot perfectly and Horatio asked him if he could have copies of all the photographs when they were printed as reminder of the evening to go with their wedding photographs to be taken in New York.

Ryan had responded, "Sure Horatio; was going to give you prints anyway."

Then they called it a night. They all phoned for cabs, none of them had come in their own cars because of drinking; some of them shared a cab home. Horatio had driven as he had intended to only drink one glass of wine and had stuck to this. As they all departed Horatio and Aileen said goodnight to them individually and thanked them again for coming. Horatio hugged Yelina, and said "Have a good Vacation Yelina," and kissed her on the cheek. Yelina turned to Aileen, and gave her just a hint of a smile as she said, "Welcome to the family Aileen." Aileen nodded her head, and said, "Thank you," but couldn't help thinking that Yelina had not sounded that sincere and for a minute she felt uncomfortable, as she remembered that when she had been working her way around the table Yelina had hardly said a word to her. But she put this to the back of her mind, for now, everyone else had been so enthusiastic, and she was pleased for Horatio...his friends had helped make it a wonderful evening.

Horatio had offered to take Alexx home and he had to prise Tommy out of her arms as he had gone to sleep. On the drive to her place Alexx told Aileen and Horatio that any time they wanted to go out for a night together she would be more than happy to sit with Tommy for them. They both thanked her saying they appreciated her offer and would take her up on it if a need arose. When Horatio dropped Alexx off he watched her walk to her front door and was happy to see Henry open the door for her and gave him a wave and drove away knowing she was home safe.

Once they arrived home and after Aileen managed to get Tommy into bed with no cooperation from him as he was in a deep sleep, she joined Horatio in the lounge. She removed her sandals as her feet were really aching now and she snuggled up next to him on the sofa. He had made a chocolate nightcap and they sat there for a while talking quietly about how well the evening had gone and how much they had enjoyed themselves.

When they finished their drinks, Horatio knelt down in front of her and gently massaged her feet asking, "Does that feel better Sweetheart."

"That feels wonderful Horatio," Aileen said as she leaned back in the sofa and enjoyed his soothing hands on her feet and ankles, and she gave a big sigh when he ran his soothing hands over her sore calf muscles. A couple of minutes later Horatio pulled her to her feet and into his arms saying, "I was so very proud of you tonight. You absolutely charmed them all and you looked and still look amazing."

Then as he removed her dress he mumbled, "Please take this dress with you to New York, I have a reason." But as he spoke Aileen looked at him with her sultry eyes and he was lost, and he didn't know whether she heard him and at that point he didn't really care.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

On Sunday no one got up very early, Horatio and Aileen surfaced at around 10:30 am and Tommy was still out cold. They took their time having breakfast, and gave Tommy his when he wandered into the kitchen barely awake at 11:00 am.

Early afternoon Aileen saw Horatio sitting on the sofa in the lounge looking as if he was deep in thought and she asked, "Is everything okay with you Horatio?"

He stretched his hand out and pulled her down next to him, "Aileen, I was wondering if you would mind coming with me to the Redeemer Church Cemetery this afternoon, to say hello to Marisol. I promised to return and I haven't been for a while, and I would like to go before we go to New York on Wednesday."

Stroking his face Aileen said, "Horatio. Of course I will come. I would love to say hello to her."

When they arrived at the cemetery, an hour later, Aileen gave Horatio the space to go and talk to Marisol on his own for a few minutes. She got out of the car and leaned back against the front passenger door and watched him slowly amble across the cemetery, noticing he seemed to have a slight right leg limp. She had noticed this before when he walked slowly, and had wondered if he had been injured sometime in the past, but she hadn't noticed any scar marks on his legs and as yet she hadn't liked to ask. In the meantime she assumed that maybe he just had a lazy leg when he walked slow. Whatever, it somehow managed to make his body line look as if he was a bit dejected. But he turned round, and smiled at her, and then continued on to Marisol's grave. Then he knelt down, placed the rose on the grave he had had purchased on the way, and she could see he was talking to her.

She suddenly choked, while still watching him, as she was thinking of how much love this man had to give, he was so generous with his love and she suddenly thought of the terrible ordeal he had suffered at the hands of his father and she couldn't bear it. Life had been so unfair to him and yet he still managed to be such a kind loving soul. She pulled herself together when she saw him stand up, look across and beckon her over.

When she reached him, he was smiling and placing an arm around her shoulders said, "She's gone Aileen. Marisol is no longer here. I always felt her presence when I was here right up to the day I returned here back in April. But I don't feel it today. Last time I was here I hoped she was at peace but now I truly believe she is. He looked up to the sky, and whispered, "God bless you Marisol. Wherever you are, I hope you are in a happy place."

"I have Aileen with me today, and she wants to say a few words to you."

Aileen knelt down, kissed the grave stone, and said, "Horatio has told me a lot about you Marisol, and I think we would have liked each other. I would like you to know that I love him very much, as you did, and I promise you I will always love him and take care of him, as I know you would want me to. I will do my very best to make him happy. He is a very special person and we both know that don't we? I hope you are in a peaceful resting place Marisol." Aileen stood up then and Horatio tucked her right arm in his left saying," Thank you Sweetheart. Your words were beautiful." Then they made their way back to the car where Tommy was sitting reading a comic, while patiently waiting for their return.

* * *

Horatio was at work for two days and then he handed over responsibility to Eric and on Wednesday they left for New York. They arrived in the middle of the afternoon, and immediately unpacked. Horatio making sure his wedding gear was hung up carefully. They popped round to see Maeve, and had a chat for a while, and then they contacted Jerry, John, Sharon and Michael to let them know they had arrived.

Later on in the evening Horatio looking at Aileen when they were sitting together on the sofa in the lounge asked, "Aileen, I hope I am not being insensitive, but I was wondering whether you would like to go and visit Jack's grave. You so kindly came with me to see Marisol on Sunday and I felt good for having been to see her before we get married."

Aileen grabbed Horatio's hands and replied, "Horatio, I love you dearly for thinking of this, but he is buried at Calvertin National Cemetery, and you will know that from here it is at least a six hour journey there and back not including time spent at the cemetery, and a real awkward trip of changing trains and buses. We wouldn't have time, and to be honest Horatio I don't like going there anyway." With tears in her eyes now Aileen continued, "To me that is not the Jack I knew in the grave allocated to him, he is not complete Horatio, he came home in bits. I hate going there. I went on a special Memorial trip that had been arranged last year, and said my good bye to him then, knowing I could never go back."

Horatio taking her into his arms said, "I'm so sorry Aileen, I should never have mentioned it."

"Horatio, please don't be concerned, I know you were just being your kind self in thinking I might like to. I have always preferred to look at Jack's picture and remember the good days."

"Well we have most of the day free tomorrow, so why don't we take a cab and go and visit the bronze statue of the soldier on horseback in Times Square which is a memorial to the soldiers who went into Afghanistan on horses following 9/11. That way we could pay our respects to Jack and at the same time we could pray for Kyle's safe return."

"Then we have to go and see Jerry in the afternoon about the wedding service procedures, and we could perhaps spend some time saying a prayer to Jack to let him know we are thinking of him. I think it would be nice Sweetheart but only if you want to."

"That would be lovely Horatio, I would like that."

"Tommy was going to go to Maeve's in the afternoon. I will see if she would mind having him in the morning as well."

* * *

Thursday morning, Maeve confirmed she was happy to have Tommy. So later in the morning Horatio and Aileen took a cab to Times Square, and stood for a few moments in front of the bronze statue with bowed heads, and paid their respects to Jack and all soldiers who had laid down their lives in Afghanistan, and they both prayed for Kyle's safe return.

Then they caught a cab to Jerry's who was delighted to see them and he took them straight over to the church, and took them through a quick rehearsal of the marriage ceremony.

When finished they asked him if they could have a few minutes to pray, and Jerry moved into the vestry to give them their privacy.

Aileen lit a candle for Jack, and sitting in the front pew with Horatio's arm around her she started speaking," Jack, you told me that if anything ever happened to you, I should not be sad and that I should get on with my life and find someone else. For a while that was just not possible. However, Tommy and I gradually started to live again, but I was lonely, I never looked at another man though until I met Horatio, who is sitting by my side as I am speaking to you here in St Agnes's church. We fell in love Jack, and I hope you will be happy for me and Tommy, as we are getting married on Saturday. Horatio is a good man Jack, and I want you to know that Tommy and I will be very safe in his hands."

"I loved you very much Jack and you will never ever be forgotten."

Then Horatio said a few words."Jack, please know that I love Aileen with all my heart, and I promise to protect and care for her and Tommy for the rest of my life. It is sad you never had the chance to see your son growing up, but he is a fine lad and you would have been very proud of him."

Pulling Aileen up to her feet, Horatio took her into an embrace and they stood there like that for a few moments, and then they broke away and Horatio called for a cab, and moved to the vestry to say goodbye to Jerry, by which time the cab had arrived

Jerry waved as they left and called out, "See you this evening Horatio."

In the evening Aileen had Sharon and Maeve round for a girl's night together, and Michael took Horatio and John to Jerry's for the evening. Neither Aileen nor Horatio had wanted anything other than to just spend an evening with close friends.

* * *

Friday morning they caught a cab to Central Park and had a walk around the lake, followed by lunch at at the Boat House Restaurant. Then at their request Horatio took Aileen and Tommy for a row on the lake and returned home in the middle of the afternoon.

Friday evening John picked Aileen up as she was going to spend the night at his and Sharon's place so that she was there ready for the morning to get prepared for the wedding. Michael was going to pick her up from there to take her to the church the next day.

Tommy was happy to stay with Horatio and after they had something to eat, they watched some television for a while, and then Tommy went to bed. Horatio ended up falling asleep on the sofa for a while, and had a bad dream which scared him and one he couldn't get out of his head. When he finally went to bed, he had a restless night and the dream returned and in his dream he kept reaching out, and reaching out for Aileen but she wasn't there.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter** **23**

Saturday, August 11th was a beautiful day in New York...at 10:30 am John picked Maeve up and took her back to his place where she was to join Aileen to get ready for the wedding. He didn't pop into Horatio's as he would be coming back for him and Tommy later on to take them to the church. There was a lot of hustle and bustle going on in his apartment when he returned. The flowers had just arrived, and Sharon was in the process of pinning Aileen's hair up for her. He was feeling at a bit of a loss as it was too early for him to get ready so he wandered into the kitchen and made them all a welcome drink and read the daily newspaper for a while.

At 12:30 pm Sharon now ready herself, gave John the thumbs up to get ready. She was wearing a turquoise, slightly flared v neck dress, with three quarter length sleeves, and navy blue sandals and hat. He thought she looked beautiful and told her so. When both of them were ready they selected their nosegays from amongst the flowers, and also took one each for Horatio and Tommy. Then they left leaving Aileen and Maeve in peace to finish getting ready. John hadn't been allowed to see their dresses even though he was not the groom this time.

When they arrived at Aileen's apartment they found that Tommy was ready, Horatio having helped him before he got ready himself, so John pinned a nosegay on his little jacket. He looked very smart, and was as proud as punch as he was wearing long trousers for the first time ever, but only because it was a special occasion he told them, which made them smile.

Horatio however was in a fluster, first he couldn't do his cuffs up and then he couldn't get his tie to sit right so John helped him out saying, "What the heck is wrong with you Horatio? You're like a cat on hot bricks, my friend."

"John. What if Aileen doesn't turn up?"

"Don't be a bloody idiot Horatio."

"John, I couldn't bear it if she changed her mind...not now. Everything has been going so well and I had a really bad dream last night that it was all going to go wrong. What if she has suddenly decided our age gap is too much?"

"You've just got wedding day nerves Horatio, they're not a prerogative of just women you know," said Sharon. "Remember I had them outside the church when John and I got married, and I had no reason to be nervous at all, and what did you tell me to do?"

"Take a deep breath."

"Right, now you do the same."

Moving close to him Sharon placed his nosegay in his lapel buttonhole saying, "Horatio, we just left her looking serene and happy and absolutely looking forward to seeing you at the altar." Then she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "She will be there, don't worry."

Fifteen minutes later they were on their way to the church.

Meanwhile, back at John and Sharon's apartment Maeve and Aileen were now ready, just waiting for Michael to arrive. They knew he was on his way as he phoned to let them know he would be there any minute. When he arrived, by cab, he saw Maeve first. He hadn't met Maeve before and he thought she was a very attractive woman. She had dark blonde flowing hair, and she looked lovely. She was wearing a violet delicate lace fabric mid length dress with a wide V-neckline and dainty angel sleeves, and the dress was fitted into the waist, sweeping out to a full skirt with soft crinkle georgette panelled godets at the hemline.

Then Aileen entered the room looking radiant, and he just hoped Horatio would hold it together when he saw her. Her hair was piled up in a chignon, with a delicate narrow rhinestone lattice tiara in her hair. She was wearing a mid length dusky lavender colour sleeveless georgette V-neck dress, with a multi-tiered skirt; the first tier being accented by a rhinestone brooch to one side at waist level. The tiers at the front moulded softly to her figure, but at the back flowed out slightly, and she was wearing silver strappy sandals, as was Maeve.

Michael kissed both of them on the cheek and told them they both looked fantastic and then Aileen picked up Michael's nosegay and slipped it in his lapel buttonhole for him and as she did so he lowered his voice and whispered, "Horatio will not be able to keep his eyes off of you when he sees you, and Aileen I am going to be proud to walk you down the aisle to his side."

Then he added. I was supposed to pick you up as you know, and take you to the church in my car, but Horatio wanted you to have the full works and got in touch with me so a black Mercedes Benz wedding car will be here any second now."

"Michael, he spoils me far too much."

"Well, it's because he loves you Aileen and a man deeply in love will always want to spoil the woman he loves."

Then hearing the chauffer driven car arrive Aileen and Maeve picked up their flowers, a small posy of pink and cream roses for Maeve, and a small cascade of pink and cream roses for Aileen.

They reached the church a few minutes prior to 2:00 pm and arranged themselves just inside the doorway. Michael folding Aileen's left arm in his right kissed her on the cheek, and when the music started he asked, "Ready?" She nodded, so with Maeve walking just behind they started the slow walk down the aisle to the procession music Ave Maria which was one of her favourite prayers.

At the far end of the aisle, John on hearing the music start turned his head slightly getting a peep at Aileen and whispered, "We told you she would be here. But you had better keep hold of your emotions Horatio, she looks stunning."

Horatio immediately turned to his left and thought his heart was going to burst, she looked breathtaking. But knowing she was here and that his bad dream had not been true, he relaxed and smiled lovingly at her as he watched her walk so serenely down to his side.

As Michael handed her over, he said, "Here she is Horatio."

"Thank you," responded Horatio as he caught hold of Aileen's left hand holding it tight for a second; and then interlocked his fingers with hers loosely as he gave her a big smile and whispered, "You look stunning."

Michael sat down in the front pew with Sharon and Tommy. Mike Roberts and his family were in the pew behind, and then Jerry commenced the marriage ceremony.

Eventually they reached the exchanging of rings and making their vows part of the ceremony. John had the rings ready and passed Aileen's ring to Horatio, who slowly slipped it on the third finger of her left hand and made his vow...

"I Horatio Stephen Caine take thee Aileen Ryhanna Casey, to be my beloved wife from this day forward. Because of you, I laugh, I smile and I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, loving you, caring for you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

Then John passed Horatio's ring to Aileen, and slipping it on his wedding ring finger she made her vow...

"I Aileen Ryhanna Casey, take thee Horatio Stephen Caine from this day forward to be my beloved husband. I fell in love with you the first day we met, and I want to live with you, laugh with you, stand by your side and fall asleep in your arms. I promise to love you for eternity, respect you, honour you, and I promise to be faithful to you. This is my solemn vow."

Then Jerry joined their hands together saying, "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

Jerry beaming at the happy couple then said, "Horatio you may now kiss your bride."

But, before he did, Horatio taking Aileen's hands in his and in the voice tone she loved so much when he was reading aloud, recited some words from the Andy Williams song...Walk Hand in Hand with me...

 _Aileen_

 _Walk hand in hand with me through all eternity  
Have faith, believe in me, give me your hand  
Love is a symphony of perfect harmony  
When lovers such as we walk hand in hand_

Be not afraid, for I am with you all the while  
So lift your head up high and look toward the sky

Walk hand in hand with me, this is our destiny  
No greater love could be, walk hand in hand

 _Walk with me_

Horatio then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for all to see. And Aileen's eyes were very moist.

Then pulling away from her and following Jerry, Horatio led Aileen away to sign the register, witnessed by John, Michael and Maeve.

Needless to say, there were a few misty eyes in the church after Horatio's words and Tommy asked "Why are you crying Sharon?"

"Because your new daddy just said something really nice to your mom Tommy."

When the signing of the register had been completed, they walked back down the aisle to the hymn music Vangelis. Horatio and Aileen naturally lead the way, but as they reached the first pew Horatio caught hold of Tommy's hand, saying "Come on son. You walk with me and your mom."

Michael and Maeve followed with John and Sharon, and Mike Roberts and his family followed them.

Although it was a very small wedding, there were a lot of locals who had come along to wish them well. They loved a wedding and a lot of them knew Aileen and remembered Horatio as Father O'Malley, although they knew the truth now as Jerry had owned up a short while after the charade back in April. But they had all enjoyed Father O'Malley's sermon in the church about friends and knew that being Father O'Malley or not he had meant very word of that sermon. The locals liked him a lot.

Then after a few photographs were taken outside the church, they all left for the reception at The Waterside Club, Aileen, Horatio, Maeve, Michael and Tommy all going in the wedding car.

When they had all arrived at the club and while they were drinking an aperitif, John pulled an envelope out of his inside jacket pocket and passing it to Horatio said, "I was saving this as a surprise for you until we arrived here. It actually arrived at our place early this morning, but I thought it may have been too emotional to have given it to you earlier Horatio." Horatio nodded his head, understanding what John was telling him. Opening the unaddressed envelope Horatio found a telegraph...and looking at John in amazement he mumbled, "This is from Kyle."

Horatio drew Aileen in close to him so that they could read it together.

 _Hi Dad & Aileen, I happen to be at telecommunications today and surprise, surprise they have let me send you a telegraph. I just want both of you to know I am thinking about you on your special day. Many, many congratulations...Love you both. Give scamp a hug for me...he is my little_ brother now. _I will try to talk to you on Skype later on, but if you don't hear from me for a while don't worry...Kyle._

Horatio tucked the telegraph in his inside jacket pocket, and blessed his son for thinking of them, and Aileen gave Tommy a hug, telling him that Kyle had written and said to give him a hug. Tommy beamed all over his face and said, "He is my brother now isn't he?"

"Yes, Tommy he certainly is," replied Aileen.

Then they were all shown to their table and as in the case of the wedding in April, the management did them proud, and they all had a good time. Again, the food, wine and service were excellent. And Horatio and Aileen were really happy; they couldn't fault the service they were receiving.

While waiting for desserts to be served Horatio noticed Mike Robert's two girls were giving Tommy a lot of attention, and he couldn't help grinning as looking at Tommy he swore the boy was lapping it up. "Too young Tommy, much too young," he thought.

A little later on Aileen leaned over to him and behind her hand whispered, "Have you noticed how well Michael and Maeve are getting on?"

Taking her hand he kissed it and replied, "Maybe romance is in the air everywhere today Mrs Caine."

After dessert John stood up and Horatio looked at him quizzically. "No speeches John remember."

"Yes I remember Horatio, but I'm going to ignore what you asked, I promise I won't be long. I'm not about to do the typical best man speech, but I just want to say how nice it has been to see love blossom between two of our closest friends. We had an inkling that you and Aileen would be attracted to each other, and we did try a bit of match making, not knowing just how well it would turn out." Then laughing he carried on, "So Sharon and I are thinking of setting up a match making agency and work on Michael next."

Michael went pink, and protested making them all laugh.

"Just joking Michael," said John, but with his tongue in his cheek, as he had also noticed how well Michael and Maeve were getting on.

Then raising his wine glass John continued, "Aileen and Horatio, we all wish you a very happy and everlasting marriage, and we are all so happy to have been part of this magical day. And selfishly we are pleased you both opted to get married here in New York where you met. It's been a perfect day."

Horatio then stood up and thanked them all for being there and for their good wishes and for all the help they had received in making sure the day went smoothly. He thanked Maeve for being Aileen's Maid of Honour and told her she looked beautiful, making her blush. He thanked John for being his best man and Michael for walking Aileen down the aisle. He also thanked Jerry for conducting the marriage service. Then turning to Aileen, and pulling her up next to him and placing his arm around her shoulders said, "Thank you beautiful lady for becoming my wife on this very special, wonderful day."

Then he invited them all to a private room he had reserved for after dinner drinks and coffee.

While they were sitting there talking Tommy who had been sitting next to Maeve got up and moved over to Horatio and putting his arms around his neck said," I'm glad you're my new daddy," and grasping Tommy in his arms Horatio near to choking responded, "And I'm very happy to be your dad son."

This made Aileen's eyes fill up and she clasped John's hand who was the nearest, and he gently squeezed hers understanding her emotion.

Then at 10:00 pm they decided it was time for them all to make a move, which they did after plenty of hugs and kisses.

Michael didn't have his own car for once as he had come in the wedding car, so Jerry took him home while John and Sharon took Aileen, Horatio, Maeve and Tommy home.

When they reached their apartment Horatio escorted Maeve to hers, right next door, kissed her good night on the cheek and watched her enter safely, and then returning to the others he thanked John for bringing them home, and catching Aileen up at their front door he unlocked the door and said, "I know this is not a new home for us, but let's still be traditional Sweetheart," and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. Aileen wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so, and whispered, "I love you so much Horatio Caine."

Then they waved to John and Sharon as they drove away, and shut their door on the rest of the world for the night. Tommy was no problem to them he was in bed and asleep within thirty minutes.

 _Neither of them had felt a need for a honeymoon, but unknown to Aileen Horatio had planned a night out for them on their own on Monday. It was going to be a night he felt he had to give her and Maeve had agreed to have Tommy overnight._

 _TBC_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sunday, Horatio, Aileen and Tommy had been in no hurry to get up so they had a late breakfast and just lazed around the rest of the day, with Aileen and Horatio talking often about their wedding day which would be etched in their minds forever.

During the afternoon as they were lying back in the sofa, Horatio confessed to Aileen that he had had a bad dream on Friday night and he had reached out, and reached out for her in the night, only to find she wasn't there and it had scared him, and he had been so relieved to see her walking down the aisle to his side yesterday. Aileen snuggled in close to him and whispered, "I will always be there when you reach out for me if possible. Never ever doubt that Horatio."

She knew dreams could be disturbing but in reality were often untrue. But she was pleased Horatio could open up to her this way. This meant he trusted her and she knew he set great store by being able to trust, this was a big issue with him. She was no therapist but she had a feeling that the dream may have been triggered by the fact he was afraid of losing her because that is what happened on his wedding day to Marisol. And feeling sad for him she moved in even closer to him, and gave him a big hug.

...

Monday morning, Horatio told Aileen he had arranged for Maeve to have Tommy that evening as he wanted to take her out for an evening meal before returning to Miami. She was surprised, and pleased that she had remembered to pack that red flapper dress he had asked her to bring with her. She guessed this was his reason why, and hoped her thoughts were right.

In the evening while she was getting ready Horatio took Tommy round to Maeve's. Had a quick chat with her and returned to find Aileen ready and wearing that sexy flapper dress he had asked her to bring. He hadn't been sure if she had actually heard him as things were getting a bit hot at the time, but he was pleased she had. This dress showed her gorgeous long legs off, and he was a self confessed leg man.

He called a cab and as they got close to their destination Aileen noticed Horatio was taking her to the same Italian Restaurant on the waterfront he had taken her on their first night out alone. She loved the Restaurant even though their first time there had ended up not so well, she had enjoyed the romantic ambience of the place.

Horatio realising she had noticed asked, "Do you mind, that it is this one? I wanted to bring you here to eradicate any bad memories this place might hold for you? We didn't have time on our flying visit in May."

He was holding her hand resting on his thigh, and squeezing this Aileen whispered, "You are so sweet Horatio. I love this restaurant, and any bad memories as you call them have long gone darling. But, this was a lovely idea, so let's go and enjoy."

When they arrived, and because Horatio had requested it they had exactly the same table as before, outside on the upper deck in a secluded corner. Again Aileen was enchanted, and gazing out over the waterfront with the lights shining on the water she felt contented and at ease.

This time Horatio arranged for the waiter to bring him two red roses and giving them to Aileen he said with a loving smile on his face, "For you Mrs Caine, my beautiful wife."

"Why thank you Mr Caine," she replied with a grin, and leant over the table to caress his face.

They spent the next two hours chatting, enjoying their meals and sipping their wine. Horatio was drinking more than usual tonight as he wasn't driving and it made a nice change for him and he was really relaxed.

Soft music had been playing in the background for a while and feeling like dancing now Horatio stood up, held out a hand to Aileen and asked, "Dance with me Sweetheart?" Aileen took his hand and he drew her up into his arms and as they started dancing he muttered, "This time I will not be a jerk." And as he swung her around added, "By the way, did I tell you that you look gorgeous tonight, Mrs Caine?"

They danced often during the next couple of hours, enjoying the music and another bottle of wine. Their eyes were shut for a lot of the time as they danced close together, completely lost in the romance of the place and their own world.

Then as it turned midnight Horatio said it was time to leave as they were going on somewhere else. Horatio called a cab, and much to Aileen's surprise and delight he had booked a late night horse and carriage ride around central park to finish the night off. She had never had a carriage ride around the park let alone a romantic night time one.

Once there, Horatio helped Aileen into the carriage and whilst riding around the park they sat back in the carriage, held hands and hardly spoke. There was no need to; they were just enjoying being together. The ride took an hour and then Horatio called another cab to take them home.

They arrived home around 2:30 am, and then Horatio made passionate love to his wife.

...

Tuesday morning Tommy came home, happy to see them both, and John and Sharon popped over returning Aileen's bits and pieces she had to leave at their place the day of the wedding. They had some lunch together, and then the Caine's packed ready to go home.

Wednesday they returned to Miami.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Three months later...

Friday evening 9th November, Aileen and Tommy both suffering with heavy colds and not feeling at all well, were in bed. Tommy had been off school for the past three days and Aileen hadn't been well for the last two. After making sure they were both as comfortable as they could be Horatio was at a bit of a loose end, and too early for bed himself so he poured a glass of whiskey, took it to his study, sat down in his leather swivel chair and stared out of the window overlooking the patio which was well lit as there was a bright moon cloaking the garden. He leaned back in the chair, relaxed, and reflected on the happenings of the last three months following his marriage to Aileen.

The wedding had been magical and he thought of it often. Following the wedding, the remainder of August had been very hot, so in their spare time they hadn't rushed around too much, but had been to the beach a couple of times, on slightly cooler days.

At the beginning of September Tommy had started his new school and was by all accounts doing very well. He had made some friends very quickly. "Well, why wouldn't he?" Horatio thought, he was a dear likeable and lovable boy.

But there had initially been some problems at school with his surname being Casey instead of Caine. He had only been at school two weeks when he came home having clearly been in a fight and with what was obviously going to be a black eye. After gentle probing by Aileen it came to light that the fight had apparently been over the fact that some other boy by the name of Mark Clayton had taunted him about his name being Casey instead of Caine. He said the other boy told him his mom couldn't be married to Lieutenant Caine, if his name was still Casey so he hit the other boy for lying. And the other boy had hit him back.

When he came home from work that evening, Aileen told him what had happened and just for a minute he had had to smile, as it was clear the boy had been defending his mom. Who was he to blame him for that...he knew all about trying to defend a mother albeit it for very different reasons. He was surprised though; this was totally out of character for the boy.

However, he had made Tommy sit down and explained to him that he couldn't go around hitting people just because he didn't like what they said, and Tommy had told him he was sorry. Then they found out Mark Clayton's address and took Tommy there to say sorry. But Marks mother had told them not to worry, she thought it was a case of each giving as good as they got, bringing her son to the door, also sporting a black eye and had said, "It's my boy who should say sorry Lieutenant Caine. I have explained to him how wrong he was." From that day on Tommy and Mark became good friends.

When they got back home though Tommy had repeated he was sorry, but sobbing said, "I want my surname to be Caine ...please Horatio. I want my name to be the same as yours, and moms and Kyle's."

So after discussing with Aileen and getting her agreement he decided he would adopt Tommy which is something he had wanted to do anyway, but had been waiting for the right time to bring this up. However, adoption took some time even though the lad's biological father had died and his mother remarried. So as an interim measure they changed Tommy's name by Deed Poll. Thus the school records were changed and this had made Tommy very happy and he had settled down.

This had also pleased Mrs Cole the school principal, as she told them that they had being having some small problems with Tommy not answering to the name Tommy Casey. It seemed that Tommy just simply blacked it out of his mind.

From that moment on Tommy had started calling him Dad.

Aileen had become friendly with some of the mothers of the kids at the school, but no one she was interested enough to invite home. He was however pleased that she particularly liked Alexx. They had quickly become good friends following the pre wedding party night back in August. He guessed this was probably because Alexx was nearer to Sharon's age and Aileen had more empathy with people older than herself.

Then coming to for a moment and sitting up straight reaching for his whiskey he laughed and speaking out loud uttered, _"That's why she fell for me I suppose,"_ and boy was he glad about that.

Taking a sip of whiskey and leaning back in his chair again, he returned to reflective mood.

They had successfully managed two Skype sessions with Kyle. The second of the two had been on Tommy's 9th birthday, 25th October. Kyle had looked tired, but had been cheerful, probably for Tommy's sake he thought. Just over 6 weeks to Christmas now and keeping fingers crossed his son would be home for good. If he was honest he had been very perturbed about Kyle's tired look, but he kept it to himself.

As Tommy was on mid-term holiday on his birthday, Aileen had taken him and a few of his friends for a birthday picnic on the beach, and Alexx had gone along with her to help out. He hadn't been able to go himself as they had had a murder investigation going on at work.

Tommy had continued going to his basketball sessions with Walter, and was now a regular player in one of the two under 10 years of age youth teams that Walter had developed over the last three months. Tommy was happy under Walters's guidance and had also grown a little taller in the last three months as well.

James Burton had mentioned in passing one day early in October that their legal department receptionist was going to be away for two weeks, and knowing that Aileen had been a solicitors receptionist, James had asked him if she would be prepared to help out in their legal department for a few hours each day to suit her. Aileen had been happy to help, and worked for five hours each day working around taking and picking Tommy up from school. James had been more than pleased with her. So much so, that with her consent, he added her to a list of contacts for temporary help in the legal department whenever it was required.

The Miami crime rate had kept him busy most days as usual, and he still had bad days when he got frustrated or upset about some cases, this would never change. However, he tried not to take his mood home with him when he had a bad day, but this was not always possible. But now, instead of going home and brooding by himself, he went home to be greeted by his darling wife who understood him so well. He could talk to her about anything. She was a good listener, and she knew how to soothe talk his moods away. _"How lucky I am to have her in my life,"_ he said out loud.

Getting up out of his chair, he picked his whiskey glass up, moved across to the window and stood gazing out of the window for a while, not really thinking about anything now.

Then he sensed a movement and turning saw Aileen standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay Horatio? Do you have something on your mind you want to talk about?"

"I'm okay Sweetheart. I was just relaxing thinking about the last three months. They have been really good haven't they?"

"Yes, truly wonderful." Aileen replied, managing to smile despite feeling so rotten. Her eyes were pouring water and she was really flushed.

Walking over to her and putting an arm around her he asked, "Why are you worrying about me when you should be in bed Sweetheart?"

"I just felt so restless and couldn't go to sleep. I feel so darned uncomfortable."

Horatio lifted her up in his arms saying, "Well, I'm taking you back to bed now; you have a fever and shouldn't be wandering about." Laying her on the bed, he covered her up and asked, "How about I make you a chocolate drink, and I'll come and join you with one?"

Aileen nodded her head, and when Horatio returned with the drinks, she sat up and Horatio moved her pillow behind her back to make her more comfortable. Then he joined her with a pillow behind his back, and with legs stretched out flat on the bed, he placed an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head back against him feeling comforted by his closeness.

When they finished their drinks Aileen mumbled wearily, "You should sleep in the spare bedroom Horatio, I will keep you awake and we don't need you catching this damn virus as well."

"I'm not sleeping anywhere, but with you. If I catch, it could be from anywhere right now...one by one they have all been going down with it at work as well. This one seems to be a particularly bad virus." Then at that moment they heard Tommy coughing his heart up.

Aileen went to get out of bed, but Horatio pushed her back down, "Stay where you are. I will see to him."

When he opened Tommy's bedroom door Tommy croaked, "It hurts Dad."

Horatio helped him sit up and placed his pillow behind him. "Sit up for a while Tommy. I'll get you some linctus. He didn't really believe it cured coughs, but it did seem to help soothe the throat for short periods of time. When he returned he gave Tommy a spoonful of linctus, and rubbed some good old fashioned Vick Vapour Rub very thinly on his chest. He always kept some in his bathroom cabinet. His mother had always sworn by it, and he did as well; inhaling the vapour helped the breathing.

Horatio then lay on the bed with his arm around him, and Tommy eventually fell asleep. Horatio kissed him on the forehead, gently removed his arm and made sure Tommy was lying on his side and then returned to Aileen, undressed and got into bed and tenderly placed an arm over her pleased that she was also now asleep.

From that moment on the night passed peacefully.

...

Saturday morning Horatio phoned Walter to let him know Tommy couldn't make basketball as he wasn't well. Walter told him half the kids were down with the virus that was going around like wildfire and he hoped Tommy would be better soon.

Aileen and Tommy did get up on Saturday, and while Tommy seemed to be feeling better Aileen wasn't up to doing much so they had a real lazing about day. Horatio tended to their needs throughout the day. He was more worried about Aileen at the moment, she looked dreadful. He gave Alexx a call to sound her out, and she told him the virus would have to run its course, but to make sure Aileen and Tommy didn't get dehydrated.

Yelina had suddenly phoned out of the blue to see if she could visit, but he put her off when he saw Aileen shake her head, she had heard the call. When he saw Aileen's look of relief he stopped to wonder why for a minute. But quickly put it to the back of his mind. He hadn't had contact with Yelina since the pre wedding party. She still worked as a private detective and had a contract with the MDPD, but he hadn't had cause to work with her directly for a while now.

...

Three days later Tuesday 13th November, Horatio had gone to work as usual after taking the now fit Tommy to school for Aileen as he didn't want her driving in her state, she still wasn't at all well. He would make sure he could get away from work to pick him up as well.

At 11.30 am Aileen was feeling rough, her head was aching and she was thinking the virus was never going to leave her. After making herself a coffee, she sat down on the sofa in the lounge took a few sips and laid her head against the back of the sofa, and had just shut her eyes when the phone in the hallway rang.

She struggled up out of the sofa and when she picked up the handset a voice she recognised, tersely asked, "Is Horatio there?"

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Aileen answered, "No, sorry Yelina, he's at work."

Hearing this Yelina viciously yelled, "That's good, because while he is not there, I will tell you Aileen that your marriage will never last. Horatio loves me and always has done. He will come running to me whenever I need him and you can be sure of that. So don't you and that precious son of yours get too cosy, because you won't be with him for long; Horatio will soon realise he has made a big mistake." Then Yelina closed the call immediately not allowing Aileen a chance to respond.

Yelina was complacent, for some reason she felt that Aileen wouldn't tell Horatio what she had done...but she had enjoyed trying to cast the seeds of doubt in her mind. The seeds of doubt cause many marriages to fail, and she so wanted that to happen here. She had always considered Horatio as her property, even though she knew deep down she had on occasion treated him shabbily. She had been shocked when she had received the wedding invite. She had never really got over the fact that whilst still being friendly with her whenever they met he had lost interest in her as a woman. She had found it unbearable watching him so happy with Aileen at the pre wedding party and that kiss he gave her showed her just how much Horatio loved the damned woman, and latent jealousy had emerged. She had felt hatred for Aileen that night at the party, everyone had taken to her and that son of hers so well, it had really pissed her off, and Horatio who had once looked at her so tenderly at times had hardly cast an eye in her direction. But it had been too late to try any little tricks to try and stop the marriage so she went on her vacation and tried to forget, but as soon as she returned to Miami and spotted him from a distance one day she knew she was still as jealous as ever. So she decided to contact him to ask him if she could visit, with the intention to try and instigate some doubts in Aileen's mind while there but that had been foiled by Horatio as Aileen was apparently unwell. The fact he foiled her visit because of concern for his wife, enraged her even more.

 _Little did she know though that in normal circumstances Aileen was in fact a strong woman and trusted Horatio implicitly? The fact Aileen was really unwell, just didn't help her cope so well today._

Aileen was shocked, wondering whatever she had done to warrant that verbal onslaught. Then she remembered she had thought that Yelina was a bit off at the pre wedding party. She hadn't even had a chance to respond just now. Then she sat down crying, she still felt so rough and was trying to make sense of it all when the doorbell rang, and answering it she found it was Alexx who had come round to check on her knowing she was so under the weather.

Alexx took one look at Aileen, and seeing tears guided her into the lounge and made her sit down next to her on the sofa and asked, "Aileen, whatever is the matter honey? Horatio told me you were not well at the weekend so I just came round to check on you. But something is seriously wrong. Come on tell me what's up?"

Pleased to see Alexx at that moment, Aileen wiped her eyes and answered, "Alexx back at our pre wedding party I had the feeling that Yelina was not exactly enjoying the party and it stood out really as everyone else was having such a good time, and when she said welcome to the family to me as she left I didn't really feel she was being sincere. I never mentioned this to Horatio though as I knew he thought a lot of her being his sister in law, but I confess I didn't feel at all comfortable with her. But now this morning, just a few minutes before you arrived she telephoned me and tells me emphatically, and screaming at me, that our marriage will never last as Horatio loves her and always has done, and that he will go running to her whenever she needs him and that I could be sure of that, and she told me that Tommy and I shouldn't get too cosy because we wouldn't be here long once Horatio realised he had made a big mistake...then she closed the call."

Alexx gasped "The bitch."

Then Aileen added, "And Alexx, the way she sneered the words - that precious son of yours, I will never forget. How can I ever be nice to her now even for Horatio's sake? If I could be in front of her right now I would slap her face hard."

Aileen burst into tears and Alexx hugged her letting her cry for a minute.

Then she grabbed Aileen's shoulders and said, "Look at me, HORATIO LOVES YOU. YOU KNOW THAT."

"I know he does Alexx...How could I not know that I have his love and I trust him and always will, but what the hell was she telling me that for?"

"The green eyed monster comes to mind Aileen."

Alexx was fuming and decided to talk..."I am going to tell you something now Aileen, because you deserve to know. Years ago, Horatio did have feelings for Yelina, but she chose his brother Raymond. She chose the loser and not the winner. Oh, Raymond started off being a pretty good guy, but he changed. I think he went undercover although not absolutely sure about that, and he ultimately got himself killed out in Rio. During the whole of their marriage because Raymond was so often away, Horatio out of the goodness of his big heart, and because he cares about family kept an eye on Yelina and her son Ray, Junior. She often called on Horatio to help her with pep talks to the boy and for helping to keep him out of trouble. She used him over and over again. She would flash her eyes at him and he jumped, but that was some years ago...long before he knew you, and come to that Marisol as well. But he always cared, Yelina and her son were family after all."

"Aileen I have to confess I never felt any empathy with her. I don't like the woman and never have. I remember one bad instance in particular. It was Halloween night a few years back now when Horatio got a phone call from Yelina saying her mother had phoned her to say that young Ray had not come home and suspected he was up to no good, and could he go and find Ray. He questioned her as to why her mother had phoned her, thinking Yelina was at home, when he then found out that she was actually phoning from out of town and that she was with that snake of a man Rick Stetler. But he is another story."

"Anyway Horatio being the man he is found and sorted Ray out that night, and the boy was in real trouble, a man had died that night having been scared to death by foolish pranksters, and young Ray was one of them. But with Horatio's skills he sussed out what had been going on and saved young Ray's butt for him, he hadn't been the main culprit. And Yelina had the nerve to pick Raymond up from the MDPD accompanied by Rick Stetler. Talk about throw Horatio a kick in his teeth for his help."

"BTW, I am not supposed to know that story. But snippets here and there crept around the lab and almost everyone saw young Ray being interviewed with some other nit wits. Most of the CSI's were working late that night, Halloween night usually causes some high jinks."

"Aileen, I promise you Horatio gave up on Yelina a long, long time ago now. I have never, ever seen him as happy as he is with you. I really haven't. He so deserves to be happy, and he has found true happiness with you Aileen."

Alexx paused for a moment as Aileen had a coughing fit and then said, "Do you know I love that man so much, oh not in the way you do," said Alexx laughing on seeing Aileen's quizzical look. "I love him like a son in a way. I have enjoyed working with most of the team when I worked with them, but I confess to having had two special favorites Horatio first and foremost, and Tim Speedle. Speed or Speedle as everyone used to call him. But to me he was always Timmy. He was the quiet one of the original team, and a thinker, and in many ways reminded me of Horatio, he was similarly sensitive to everything around him that was bad and wrong. He could never laugh matters off unlike say Eric, who whilst serious about his work could manage to do that."

"Although he wouldn't tell the others Timmy was a favorite of Horatio's as well. I think Horatio could see a lot of himself in the young man. But, Timmy didn't always think straight, and Horatio kept his eye on him nurturing him, trying to make sure Timmy didn't get lost on the way. Timmy was often lazy though. Horatio was always telling him to check his gun was in good working order. Because he didn't once, his gun didn't function properly and Horatio had cause to bawl him out, but he didn't, he just diplomatically gave him a gun cleaning kit for his birthday that coincided with the event. But he didn't learn and he was Horatio's supporting member on something that went tragically wrong, there was of necessity some gun play and his gun let him down and he got shot, and died. I tell you Horatio was beside himself that day. He thought of Timmy as a son. He was so angry with himself and with Timmy as well, but what more could he have done. I had to attend the crime scene that day and tend to Timmy's body, and at the same time watch Horatio beside himself with grief. That day, my favourite person was hurting like hell, but he got up and though angry helped the others get over their grief. But it was hard for him, and I loved him even more from that day on."

"You have so many stories to tell don't you Alexx?"

"Yes, honey loads and loads of memories...some good some bad."

"But, sorry, I digressed somewhat there thinking about Horatio. Getting back to your problem, I am so angry. I noticed Yelina give Horatio many wistful looks at the party, but he didn't notice honey he only had eyes for you all night. I also noticed she didn't clap along with everyone else when he kissed you so soundly at the end. I did actually mutter a few comments to myself at the time."

"Aileen, I think we have one very spiteful jealous lady on our hands. I never thought she would stoop to this level though."

"Horatio did tell me about Yelina, Raymond and Ray Junior when we first met back in New York, but he never told me he had loved her at one time."

"I guess he wouldn't have told you that Aileen because that is hardly the thing to tell a woman he had just fallen in love with, is it?"

"Aileen, you have to tell Horatio. She made noises about Tommy as well. She can't get away with this. If you ask me, the fact she asked if Horatio was here first, means she obviously wanted to try and set some doubts in your mind without him knowing...she knew well he would not be here on a working day, she was just making sure, she is hoping you will cave in to those doubts."

Then Aileen put her head in her hands and started weeping again. "I'm sorry Alexx, I just don't feel well enough to cope with this today. I'm not usually like this, but this virus has such a damned hold of me."

With that Alexx made Aileen go and lie down on her bed, telling her she would be staying for the rest of the day, and as she watched Aileen close her eyes she heard her whisper, "I love you so much Horatio." This brought tears to Alexx's eyes, and when she knew Aileen had fallen asleep and fuming she phoned Horatio.

Horatio was busy at a crime scene just as she phoned but seeing it was Alexx he answered immediately.

"Alexx"

"Horatio, any chance you can get home right now. I'm at your place."

"I can't just at the moment Alexx. I'm at a crime scene. We have what looks like a deliberate hit and run death on our hands."

"Why, is anything wrong?" Then his mind fully focused now he quickly asked. "Hey, is Aileen alright?"

"No she's not Horatio, and she really needs you right now. But, don't worry I'll stay with her anyway. I need to talk to you as well as I doubt she will tell you what you need to hear. She is sleeping at the moment. So just get here when you can."

Horatio knew however, that Alexx wouldn't have phoned him unless it was urgent so he turned to Eric and said, "Please take over Eric, something urgent has come up. I have to be elsewhere. I will use the hummer and return it to the MDPD later to pick up my own car."

"Okay Horatio." Eric thought it must be something really urgent as Horatio never took off in the middle of something for any other reason. He hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Horatio then phoned Alexx back, "I'm on my way right now Alexx," and he put his foot down and raced home worried sick.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Warning some bad language occurs in this chapter, but not much.

Chapter 27

Alexx had been watching for Horatio's arrival out of the lounge window and thirty minutes later seeing him pull into the drive she quietly opened the front door ready for him and looking at his concerned face, she put her finger to her lips warning him to be quiet and indicated he should go in the lounge where he instantly asked. "What has happened Alexx...has Aileen had an accident, and where is she?"

Alexx closing the lounge door, answered, "No not an accident and she is sleeping at the moment."

"Sit down Horatio, I'll tell you what has happened while Aileen is sleeping. She had to listen to a screaming verbal abuse over the phone from your sister in law earlier on today, and I happened to arrive here soon after as I came to see how she was, and you need to listen to me Horatio, because that wonderful lady loves you to bits and she didn't deserve what she had to listen to, but I don't think she wants to tell you, but I have no hesitation in telling you that sister in law of yours has been an absolute bitch."

Horatio was taken aback for a minute but before he could say anything Alexx continued talking and told him the whole story, word by word, not leaving anything out and she admitted that because she felt Aileen should know, she had, in the circumstances told Aileen all about his and Yelina's past.

Horatio enraged, stood up and paced the floor as he stormed, "What the hell was she playing at?"

Alexx standing up now as well said, "I'm sorry if I went too far Horatio, but she needed to know, she just didn't understand what was going on. And Horatio just before I called you she near broke my heart, she curled up on the bed and whispered, "I love you so much Horatio."

Horatio choked for a moment and bit his bottom lip then moving across to Alexx he gave her a hug as he said, "I love her so much as well. And no you didn't go too far Alexx." Then stepping back from her he asked, "Alexx I get the impression you don't like Yelina apart from what she has done today. Can I ask why?"

"Well Horatio if you want the honest truth, I never took to her in the same way as I did to the other members in your team. She could be quite cold at times you know. She never cared about victims in the same way you; Calleigh; Eric; and poor Timmy did. I can't recall a single case where she came to visit a victim in the morgue, not once. She was pretty self cantered Horatio. And she sure showed her true colors today. And Horatio she showed little enthusiasm towards Aileen or Tommy at your pre wedding party. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you asked."

Horatio managed to grin, he had indeed asked.

"I'm sorry Alexx; I should have noticed all what you say, especially about the party."

"God love you Horatio you only had eyes for Aileen all evening."

Then they moved to the kitchen and Alexx made Horatio a coffee, and just as he started drinking with all sorts of thoughts running through his angry mind he spotted Aileen standing in the doorway, she had woken and made her way to the kitchen, and seeing Horatio there she had hesitated for a moment as she realised that Alexx must have phoned him and she broke down in tears again and sat down on a kitchen chair exhausted. She hadn't wanted to tell Horatio, but she knew deep down that Alexx, a dear friend these days, would only have acted as such out of concern for her. So she didn't say anything.

Seeing his wife crying, Horatio was now beside himself with remorse, but at the same time realising Tommy would need to be picked up soon, he asked Alexx if she could help out even further by picking Tommy up from school while he spoke to his wife.

Alexx was more than happy to help. They needed some time to themselves.

After she left Horatio knelt down in front of Aileen, brushed her hair back which had fallen over her eyes, pulled her into his arms and hugged her, then looking her straight in the eyes said, "I am so sorry Sweetheart, I should have thought to tell you about Yelina, but I swear to god there hasn't been a thing between us for several years, and never really was in actual fact. I can't believe she has acted like this. Then he pulled her to her feet, lifted her up and carried her into the lounge and sat down with her on his lap with her legs stretched out on the sofa. And he proceeded to tell that there was a time he felt something might happen between them but he had never considered crossing the line; boundaries had been set when she married his brother, and he hoped he was assuring her that any feelings for Yelina had long gone.

"I told you in church, that I would always be faithful to you, and I have and always will. Trust in me Aileen please. You know, I love you more than life itself don't you?"

He managed to get a smile out of her and she nodded, she had never doubted that for one minute and replied. "I do trust you and I know you love me Horatio, I have never doubted you for one minute."Then he kissed her gently on the mouth and wrapped her in his arms and sat there with her for a while sensing she needed this, but he had already decided to confront Yelina before the day was out.

Then Aileen suddenly finding some energy spoke up. "I trust you with both mine and Tommy's lives Horatio but what I will never forgive is her vicious reference to Tommy. She can rant at me all she likes but what made me so upset was the way she sneered about Tommy. What the hell had my son done to hurt her, getting at me through him is cowardly. I should have guessed something was wrong at our pre wedding party, it stood out a mile she wasn't overjoyed to be there and at the time I did wonder why. She didn't give Tommy or I the time of day. I didn't realise at the time she must have been jealous. She clearly is though from that tirade she gave me today."

"Why didn't you tell me at the party Sweetheart?"

"Because I knew she was your sister in law and you cared about her being family, and at the time it may have been me getting the wrong impression. But I was uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry Aileen I promise you i will get this sorted out. Alexx has told me some home truths as well."

Within the next ten minutes Alexx returned with Tommy, and had explained to him in the car on the way home that his mommy wasn't feeling very well today, and his Dad had come home early to be with her. So when Tommy entered the lounge he went across to his mom and gave her cuddle saying, "Sorry, you are still not feeling well Mom." Then he sat on the sofa with her, telling her about his day at school and Horatio moved out off the way. Tommy would help his mom take her mind off of things for a while.

Horatio was seething deep inside, and struggling not to show it. He returned to the kitchen and asked Alexx if she could possibly stay longer as he needed to go somewhere. "Tell Aileen I won't be long please." Alexx agreed it was no problem to stay but she could see his temper was boiling up again and guessing where he was going she said, "She needs to hear a piece of your mind Horatio, but don't do anything silly."

Horatio hardly heard her though, as he was almost blowing a gasket now. He jumped in the hummer, slammed the door and sped away.

A few minutes later when Tommy was in his bedroom Alexx quietly told Aileen that Horatio had gone to see Yelina.

"Oh God Alexx, he once told me when he was explaining something that if anyone ever hurt anyone he loves, he could get really angry."

"Well, he has a right to be angry and he is that for sure now honey. Let's hope he keeps his cool," said Alexx with fingers crossed. Aileen hadn't seen the look on his face as he left.

Thirty minutes later when Horatio approached Yelina's he noted her car in her drive so knew she was home and pulled in right behind her, jumped out of the hummer, slamming the door behind him, strode up the front path, and held his finger on the front door bell until she answered. She smiled at him coyly when she saw him, not realising for a minute that this was not going to be a friendly visit.

Horatio seeing that coy smile of hers gave her a malevolent look and she instinctively stepped back. She had seen that look too many times when he had threatened criminals. Had Aileen told him she wondered, she had banked on her not doing that. He pushed past her catching hold of her left arm at the same time and dragged her into her lounge yelling, "YOU FUCKING, FUCKING BITCH YELINA. YOU FUCKING BITCH. Aileen wouldn't have told me you phoned her because she wouldn't have wanted to worry me...but guess what, you chose the wrong day, because Alexx visited her shortly after your stinking rotten call to my wife...YES, MY WIFE YELINA who I love more and more as each day passes. So get over whatever your problem is as you will not break our marriage however hard you try. It is too strong, you stupid fool. I have never loved anyone more than I love Aileen...NEVER."

Then releasing her arm he said, "SO LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR... I stopped having feelings for you many years ago. Oh I continued to care about you and young Ray, because you were family. BUT, HEAR THIS LOUD AND CLEAR, stay out my life from now on. Do not call me or ask me for anything. Ray is old enough to sort his own problems out these days, but I will always be there for him if he needs me, but not for you. I will not come running as you suggested I would to my wife."

"But you do love me Horatio, you know you always have. Don't pretend you don't now."

"Are you not listening Yelina...I don't love you. I repeat I DO NOT LOVE YOU."

"And anyway, why the hell are you imagining this now?"

"What is it? Can't you bear to see me so bloody happy now...is that it? Is it a case now of you not being able to have what you once could have had, but tossed aside?"

"I will never forgive you for what you have done today Yelina. NO ONE HURTS SOMEONE I LOVE, and continues to have my friendship and you should know that more than most. I can hardly bear to look at you."

Yelina then tried the trick of crying, but Horatio was impervious to her tears.

"It's not going to work Yelina...go pour your crocodile tears in the bathroom sink so the floor doesn't get wet."

"Today, you have lost what was left of the old Caine family. And you are surely not going to be part of the new one. You crossed the line today Yelina and you will not be coming back."

Then he started to walk away, but suddenly stopped, turned his head looking back and added, "This also means we can no longer work together at any time, so either you get your private detective's contract cancelled with the MDPD, or I will make sure that it gets cancelled for you."

"You can't do that."

"Just watch me. I assure you I can, and I will."

He stormed out, leaving Yelina stunned, and knowing she had today made the biggest mistake of her entire life.

Horatio jumped in the hummer, raced back to the MDPD, parked the hummer and sat in his own car for ten minutes trying to calm down, and then drove away slowly in an attempt to make sure his anger had abated by the time he got home.

When he arrived home he found Alexx had prepared something for Tommy to eat, and he was sitting at the kitchen table happily eating away. Alexx was sitting with him and immediately stood up to make him a coffee, but before she could he gently pulled her out of Tommy's earshot and with moisture in his eyes he hugged her and whispered, "Bless you Alexx, for everything you have done for us today."

"That's what good friends are for Horatio."

"Yeah, and you're the best."

"You okay Horatio?"

"Yes, I am now. We should never see Yelina ever again."

Alexx raised her eyebrows.

"It's alright Alexx, I just gave her a good piece of my mind and told her she wasn't welcome anymore and to stay well away from us."

"Why couldn't I have protected Aileen from Yelina Alexx?"

"Horatio don't beat yourself up, you can't foresee every single thing in life. It's simply not possible. And how the heck do you think you could have seen the emergence of the green eyed monster at work at this late stage of her life."

"No one could have predicted that was coming."

"Where is my poor wife?"

"She is lying on the bed Horatio, she is absolutely worn out. I took the liberty of phoning her doctor the minute you left and as he knew me he prescribed some antibiotics for her. He agreed this virus has been causing some people more problems than others, and he arranged for the pharmacy to deliver them. They arrived a few minutes ago, so when she wakes make sure she starts taking them straight away. In fact, wake her up if she is not awake within the hour and make sure she gets started on them tonight."

"Horatio, I am also a bit worried about those headaches she is apparently getting. They are probably due to the virus, but keep an eye on her. Hopefully, the antibiotics will kick in quickly."

Alexx left an hour later, saying she would come back early in the morning to take Tommy to school so that he could go into work on time. When Horatio questioned this she told him it was no problem as she had the day to herself.

Then Horatio saw Tommy to bed, and made sure he had everything ready for school the following day, and then went to check on Aileen and found she had just woken up. She wanted to get up so he led her to the lounge, sat her down, made her a drink and made her take her first antibiotic tablet.

She could see the lines of strain on his face and asked, "Are you alright Horatio?"

"I am now Sweetheart. You should not hear from or see Yelina ever again. I have cut her out of our lives."

"But...Horatio."

"NO buts Sweetheart...I told you a while back that, no one, absolutely no one hurts someone I love. The fact this was a family member is even worse."

Then he pulled her in close to him and Aileen rested her head on his chest and fell asleep, and watching her sleeping Horatio had tears in his eyes as he recalled Alexx also telling him that just prior to her calling him Aileen had curled up on the bed and whispered. "I love you so much Horatio" Thirty minutes later she woke and they made their way to bed, and wrapping his arms around her he was wishing he could have protected her from Yelina's malicious phone call.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Once Horatio had left, Yelina kicked herself more than once. "What have I done ?" she repeated to herself over and over again. Her ploy hadn't worked and now Horatio hated her. The man who had been there so many times for her and Ray junior actually hated her right now. Now she knew what it was like on the other side of the fence when he unleashed his anger. Why couldn't she have kept her jealousy to herself she was thinking. If she apologised to him she didn't think it would work right now. Maybe if she apologised to Aileen he would soften, but at the moment she couldn't see that happening she had literally screamed at the woman. But she cast these thoughts aside for now...Horatio made it abundantly clear he wanted no contact at all. Maybe in time but she had never seen such anger before in all the years she had known him, controlled anger yes, but never anger such as she had just seen.

But for now one thing was sure, she didn't want to lose her private contract at the MDPD, but rather than Horatio give her no chance, she would go in the next day and be seen to be trying to cancel her contract. She wouldn't give a reason, but would make sure she let James Burton know that Horatio knew the reason and then James Burton was sure to call Horatio to his office to be questioned...Yes, that's what she would do...She was certain James would keep her on.

So in the middle of the next morning, Wednesday 14th November, she went to see James Burton, who listened to her and questioned her why she wanted to cancel her contract and she told him Horatio knew and best he spoke to him. James had frowned and said, "Don't rush into this Yelina let me talk to Horatio first." She nodded her head, then left smiling all over her face, and went home, she had no jobs to work on at present, and she was feeling pretty upbeat. Horatio would find out she had tried to cancel as he had demanded. She was sure her bluff would work. James Burton had never ever had a reason to question her work, so she wondered how Horatio would respond. She had a while to wait though as James had other things to do first.

In the middle of the afternoon Horatio got a call to go and see James Burton and guessed what it was going to be about, so mentally prepared himself for an argument. On arriving, James Burton indicated he should shut the door and sit down.

"Horatio..."

"James," Horatio responded with raised eyebrows and questioning eyes.

"We have a dilemma."

"How's that James?"

James scrutinising Horatio's face thought, "He isn't going to make this easy."

"Horatio, Yelina came to see me this morning wanting to cancel her contract with us, and when I asked her why, she said you knew and it would be best if I to talk to you."

Horatio immediately thought, "Nice one Yelina...pass the buck to me." Clever bitch went through his mind.

"I do know why, and I expected her to do just that, so she has done the right thing as far as I am concerned."

"What's going on Horatio? She is a great private detective, and we can't afford to lose her and as she worked here once she knows everyone and our working systems so well."

"I can't tell you James, it is personal, but you have to know there is no way I can ever work with her again, I simply could never trust her anymore. I have to trust the people I work with."

"You really feel this bad about your own sister in law?"

"Yep."

"Can't we resolve this in some way Horatio...I really don't want to let her go."

"Well in that case you will have to let me go, because there is no way I will work with her."

"Christ Horatio, you would really go?"

"Yes, she crossed the line in my personal life, end of story. I'm sorry James, but that is how it is."

"You've got me over a barrel here Horatio, there is no way I will let you go, and you bloody know it don't you?"

Horatio gave the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Well how about we compromise...if you really want to keep Yelina, hand her contract over to the weekend or night shift and if she accepts so be it. There are plenty of other private detectives out there if the day shift should need one. In fact I may even be able to get you one on loan for a couple of weeks if we are desperate," said Horatio with his tongue in his cheek...maybe it would be fun to coerce John Kelly out here for a while went through his mind. But he wasn't being serious.

"Horatio, what did she do that was so bad?"

"I told you it was personal James; you will have to trust me when I say that as a consequence I cannot work with her anymore. I know we don't work much together these days, but even so, I will not work with her full stop."

"Okay Horatio, I'll see whether Yelina would be prepared to accept either of those shifts. If not, I will have to let her go. But, I'm not happy about this."

On that note Horatio left the office reasonably happy at the outcome. He was confident Yelina wouldn't like either of those options. But, this way, at least it would look like James was offering her a way to keep her contract. "Double bluff is what it is called Yelina," he muttered to himself as he walked away, and grinned broadly as he repeated. "Double Bluff."

An hour later James Burton phoned Horatio and told him that Yelina had declined both options and therefore her contract was cancelled of now.

Horatio closed his phone, smiled, and talking to himself said, "Job done."

When he arrived home in the evening he told Aileen what had happened and also told her that if Yelina should dare to phone again she was not to wait for him to come home but to call him at work straight away. She confirmed she would but said, "Horatio, I'm not going to pretend I would ever like Yelina but she and her son are your family and I don't like being the cause of the rift between you. I'm really sorry this has happened."

"Don't think like that Sweetheart she was absolutely the cause. I haven't cast Raymond aside, if he ever wants to visit he will be welcome, but who knows when we will see him, he spends most of his time back packing around the world these days. Yelina is not coming back into our lives. How could I ever trust the woman again?"

 **...**

Over the next few days, Aileen steadily improved. The headaches had at least reduced although she was still pretty lethargic but she still had fifteen days antibiotics and they did seem to be working, so she was hoping she would be clear of the virus by then. Horatio had wanted her to go to the doctors but she convinced him she was improving and she was as far as the virus was concerned.

She had continued to think about Yelina through the week thinking it was so sad that a rift had been caused between her and Horatio and she wondered if she should try and heal it someway. But then she didn't want to, and would never go behind Horatio's back, and at the moment he just wouldn't talk about her. So she let it slip to the back of her mind, and was in any event still angry herself at Yelina for screaming, "Your precious son" in her onslaught on the phone. Christ was she also jealous of him. But then being a nice person she thought maybe one day the rift could be healed. And she had a bigger worry on her mind at the moment and what she knew would affect Horatio, and she was worried stiff about losing his trust.

 **...**

At the end of the week, Saturday, 17th November, and in the evening after Tommy had gone to bed and Horatio and Aileen were watching television Horatio's cell phone vibrated, and picking it up from the floor, he noted it was John Kelly.

"John."

"Horatio, have you arranged anything for Christmas?"

"No, we haven't given it a thought yet."

"Could you possibly get to New York for Christmas?"

"Why?"

"Well, as we have all had such a good time together several times this year, Sharon and I thought it would be nice to finish the year with a party, and we would like it if you, Aileen, Tommy and Kyle, if he is home by then, could join us and be our guests on Christmas Day. Michael and Jerry have said they would like to join us and want you all here as well if possible."

"That sounds a great idea John, but let me just check it out with Aileen first. She hasn't been well with a stinking virus for days now, so not sure she will feel like making the effort."

Aileen heard her name and looked at Horatio with questioning eyes and he asked, "Would you like to go to New York for Christmas? We have been invited to John and Sharon's for Christmas day."

Aileen's eyes lightened, "Oh... Could we Horatio? I would love to see them all."

Horatio smiling said, "Did you hear that John?"

"I certainly did, so can I take it you will come?"

"Yes, we would love to. Thanks for inviting us."

"Our pleasure Horatio, talk to you later then. Tell Aileen I hope she soon feels better and give our love to her and to Tommy."

"Will do, and please give our love to Sharon."

Horatio had been slightly disturbed by the way Aileen's eyes had lit up at the mention of New York. He had noticed her looking at him wistfully several times the last few days, as if she wanted to tell him something and he wondered if she was missing New York. So when he closed his phone he sat down next to her on the sofa and asked, "Are you missing New York Sweetheart, is that part of why you have been so low this last week?"

"You would tell me if you were unhappy here or if anything was worrying you wouldn't you? We can always make other arrangements and go to live in New York if you wanted."

"I will always love going to New York, but I'm not missing it," said Aileen cuddling up to Horatio. "I sometimes wish Sharon and Maeve were still around the corner though."

"I'm sorry I have been so down these last few days Horatio, it's the darned after effects of this cold virus. I'm so sorry I have been a pain."

"Hey, no need to say sorry Sweetheart, you really haven't been well."

"I love you so much Horatio. I am very happy here in Miami, so never think I'm not my darling."

Horatio pulled her in tight to him and told her that John and Sharon sent their love, and then gave her a long lingering kiss.

They agreed not to tell Tommy about New York until a bit closer to Christmas.

That same night they heard from Kyle that he wouldn't be home for Christmas after all. It would now be the middle of January before he would be home. This was a big disappointment, but there was nothing they could do about it. They had really set their hearts on him being home for Christmas. And Horatio was starting to worry more and more about the safety of his son. Too often he was hearing news of families whose sons wouldn't be coming home. And now even more weeks added to worry about him.

When Horatio got up to go and make a drink, Aileen moved to a cabinet in the lounge and took out Kyle's letter he had left for her on his return to Afghanistan, and read it again. It was such a beautiful letter from the young man, and she hoped to god he hadn't had a premonition when he had said, "If I should not make it back, I will know you are there for Dad." She kissed the letter and uttered, "You better make it back Kyle."

Then when Horatio returned she asked, "How about we go to church tomorrow Horatio, and light a candle for Kyle, and pray for his safe return?"

Horatio smiled and answered, "I would like that very much Sweetheart."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Five weeks later Horatio having assured James Burton he would be covered for while away arranged to have the 24th to 27th off as Christmas extended leave; they were travelling to New York on Saturday 22nd so a nice long Christmas break. When he had asked, James with a straight face had remarked, "This is getting to be a habit Horatio. This is the fourth time this year you have asked for leave." But when he saw Horatio purse his lips and look worried, he gave in and laughing said, "Just teasing you Horatio, I couldn't resist."

"Go and have a great Christmas with your family and friends. Oh, and thank Aileen once again for helping out in our legal department in October." Then he added, "Actually, I might be in New York myself to see family over Christmas, and I may pop in to see Michael."

Horatio thanked him for granting him his vacation request, and wished James a good trip to family if he made it to New York. He wasn't surprised that James might see Michael as they were old friends from their law school days.

During the morning of the 21st, the last working day for most of them prior to Christmas Horatio and his team tidied up everything on the go as much as they could. Eric as Horatio's deputy was going to cover for him while he was away, and he was really pleased at the way Eric had been evolving in this role over the last few months, and he took him aside to tell him so, which pleased Eric immensely.

Back in November Eric had asked him if he knew why Yelina was no longer working for them. He had simply told Eric it was for personal reasons and for once Eric maturing into his role knew not to try asking any other questions although Horatio knew full well that Eric knew it had something to do with him. He liked that Eric was learning to keep quiet at the right times now.

The rest of the team were all going to family locally so they were happy to be covering each other over the Christmas period, particularly Christmas Eve and the days following Christmas day.

Straight after work he took them all for a Christmas drink, and wished them all a Happy Christmas, and thanked them all for a good years work and after an hour left them to carry on being sociable for a while.

Then in the evening he helped Aileen to finish the packing. There wasn't much to pack though as she had already done most of it, with some help from Tommy who was on his school Christmas break and had been for a few days now.

The previous day they had explained to Tommy who no longer believed in Santa Clause that they couldn't take his main present with them, but they would take some presents with them, and told him he could either open what had to be left here in Miami before they went or when he came back. He chose to open before and was thrilled to find he had a complete new basketball outfit, and a Star Wars Darth, 20inch wheel bike, and a helmet. They had chosen a bike for him as there were numerous cycle paths in most of the Miami parks, and they could take this in the back of the car whenever they visited one of them.

On the 22nd December, Horatio opened a few Christmas cards that had arrived very early in the morning and passed them to Aileen as he went through them. But she saw him frown when he got to the last one, and a look of utter distaste crossed his face, "It's from Yelina. She is apologising to me," he said, and promptly tore it in pieces. "She should be apologising to you Aileen not me."

"Horatio don't you think, that maybe you should..."

"Don't ask Aileen, because the answer is NO."

"Sorry Horatio."

"Oh come here Sweetheart," said Horatio as he took Aileen into his arms. "Sorry if I sounded sharp. I didn't mean to. Sometimes you are just too nice. She was an utter cow to you, and I'm just not going to accept any apology from her. She ought to know me better than to even try. She should have apologised to you immediately, not me a few weeks after the event. I'm sorry Sweetheart I've completely had it with her."

"Okay, Horatio I understand," said Aileen kissing him on the cheek.

Shortly after, they left for New York.

When they arrived in the middle of the afternoon it was cold and there had been a flurry of snow in the morning, but the apartment was nice and warm as Maeve had put the heating on for them, and she had done some shopping for them, and also prepared a lamb casserole and had placed it in the oven to cook slowly, and timed to be ready by around 7:00 pm.

While Aileen unpacked, and because he thought you simply couldn't have Christmas in New York without a Christmas tree Horatio dashed out and was lucky enough to pick up a medium size potted tree, which had a nice shape to it. Luckily the cabbie had been helpful in allowing it to be placed in the back of the cab, Horatio rewarding him well for his help.

Aileen had some tree lights in the apartment from previous years so when he returned he placed the tree in the lounge and draped the lights on the tree, and then helped a gleeful Tommy finish decorating the tree with Christmas baubles and other bits and also placed some Christmas cards around the room. Their friends had sent cards to them here in New York, knowing they would be here for a few days.

While Horatio and Tommy were busy, Aileen had In the meantime, with Horatio's agreement phoned Maeve to come and join them for their meal. She arrived just before 7:00 pm and after Horatio and Aileen thanked her for all her help, they sat down to eat, and then enjoyed Maeve's company for a couple of hours. Horatio was pleased to see Aileen was looking really happy as the two friends chatted away together, so while they were chatting he did the clearing up and made coffees. Soon after he walked Maeve the few yards home and he had just returned when John Kelly phoned.

"Horatio, glad you got here safely. I was wondering what you would say to having an evening out together tomorrow evening in Central Park for some skating; Tommy as well of course. I haven't done that for ages and it's always more fun when you can go with some friends"

"Sounds like fun...just a minute."

"Aileen and Tommy, do you feel like going ice skating tomorrow evening?"

Tommy's eyes lit up, so Horatio knew that was a yes, and seeing Tommy keen on the idea Aileen nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay John, it is a yes from this end."

"That's good Horatio. I'll pick you up about 6.00 pm. Michael has confirmed he will join us, but Jerry can't this time. He has an evening service at the church."

 **...**

They had a relaxing day on Sunday and in the evening John and Sharon duly picked them up at 6:00 pm and drove to the Wollman Ice Skating Rink in Central Park where John was lucky enough to find a parking space eventually when someone moved away, it was very busy. When they got out of the car, a spectacular scene met their eyes. The trees surrounding the rink had touches of light snow speckled on them and the park lights illuminated the trees and the ice rink casting ever changing patterns on the ice surface, and the city skyline with twinkling lights from many of the buildings gave the whole scene a magnificent backdrop.

They met Michael at the ticket booth, he had already purchased their tickets for them and then they hired their skates, leaving their shoes in a rental locker. They could all skate; being New Yorkers all of them over the years had skated on this rink several times even Tommy.

They were having a terrific time. It was cold but they were all well wrapped up. The men of course acting like big kids went mad and showed off a bit, and Tommy loved every minute of it. They glided all over the rink, sometimes in pairs, sometimes on their own. And there was a lot of laughter.

An hour later they all sat down and had a cup of hot tomato soup that John bought from one of the stalls around the rink. Then they skated some more, but after a while Aileen went to the side of the rink and didn't come back.

Skating over to her Horatio asked, "You okay Sweetheart?"

"Do you mind if I just sit and watch Horatio? I have a headache. I think it is the brightness of the ice causing it."

"I'll get John to take us home," said Horatio looking concerned.

"NO, please don't Horatio, I don't want to spoil the evening for everyone. I'll be alright if I can sit down somewhere."

So he led her to an empty bench on the side of the rink, and then knelt down and reaching for her hands and curling his fingers around hers asked, "Are you sure you will be okay?" And then his skates shot from under him and he fell on his back. Aileen smiled and Tommy who had just reached them laughed and laughed, and then unbalanced fell over himself, and right on top of Horatio.

Aileen was also laughing now, and pushing Tommy to one side and struggling to his feet Horatio was pleased to see she was looking better now. Then he helped Tommy who couldn't get up because he was laughing so much.

By now Sharon, John and Michael had glided across the ice to see what was going on, and Sharon decided to sit it out now with Aileen saying she had had enough and would keep Aileen company.

Really this was just an excuse as she wanted to ask Aileen if anything was wrong. But Aileen told her she was fine, she just had a headache. Sharon was not sure however as she knew Horatio was worried about her. He had mentioned to her out on the ice that he thought Aileen may be missing New York and didn't want to tell him so.

Another half hour went by and then they all decided it was time to call it a night. So they returned their skates all agreeing they had had a wonderful evening. John was going to drive Horatio, Aileen and Tommy home, but Michael offered to take them home instead to give John a break.

Michael was more than happy enough to take them home, but he wanted to use this opportunity to tell them something, and on the drive home he told them he had recently started dating Maeve.

Aileen's eyes opened wide, "Wow, how did she keep that quiet? She had dinner with us last night and never said a word."

"I asked her not to," replied Michael. "I selfishly wanted to tell you myself."

Horatio laughed, "Well you got her trained well."

Then Tommy piped up, "Does that mean you love Maeve?"

"I guess it does Tommy," said Michael smiling.

"So when did this all happen then?" Horatio asked.

"At your wedding I guess. I did feel attracted to her back then. But didn't do anything about it as I was busy climbing down from being District Attorney this year and knew I was then going to Catlin's for a month in Canada. Anyway, when I returned I popped into John's office one day, and as you know Sharon now works for him in the main, but helping me as well, and she invited me to dinner one night and who should be there but Maeve."

Michael laughing said, "I reckon they set me up don't you? But it worked."

"I did ask her last night after John phoned you if she would like to join us skating tonight, but she cannot skate apparently, but she wanted us all to enjoy ourselves."

"Maeve will be at the party on Christmas Day, so I will pick you all up about 1:00 pm." Then Michael dropped them off at their apartment and also got out of his car and told them he was popping in to see Maeve for a while, and as he walked up Maeves drive way he called across, " Hope you feel better tomorrow Aileen."

They heard his car drive away a little later and knew he hadn't stayed the night

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Christmas Eve...

After a late breakfast the first thing Aileen wanted to do was to go and see Maeve, and Horatio told her to take her time as they were not going out until early afternoon, aiming to leave by 1:30 pm. While she was out Horatio and Tommy sat and watched the Christmas movie, "The Snowman," on the television. Just as it finished Aileen returned all smiles and told Horatio that Maeve was very happy and though early days with Michael yet she hoped it was going to be a lasting relationship.

Soon after, as planned and on schedule, Horatio called a cab and they went to the Rockefeller Center. They knew it would be busy, but it was a must visit if in New York for Christmas. They took the elevator to the top of the rock first and the view of the Christmas tree and lights on everywhere below them was a sight to see. Horatio using his phone took some pictures of the scene and one of Tommy and Aileen together, and Aileen took one of him and Tommy. When they had enough of viewing they made their way back to the ground and out on to the streets.

Then they wandered around for a while looking at the Christmas window displays including Macys store who were renowned for their displays. Horatio told them that Macys displays were his favorite when a young boy. By the time they had seen what they wanted to dusk was descending, and everywhere looked even brighter and more colorful, and they now made their way to the Christmas tree which was the highlight of any visit and looking at its best under the darkening sky. It was crowded, but you could see the tree from anywhere as it towered over the center. They stood on the outskirts for a while but then Horatio grabbed Tommy's hand and led him and Aileen to a space he had spotted. They stood there for a while soaking up the Christmas atmosphere. Aileen loved the star, she always had, and looking at Horatio who had his left arm around her shoulders said, "That Swarovski star is so beautiful Horatio, it cost a fortune to make." Horatio smiled, she looked so happy today, and he had not seen one wistful look from her so far. Then he had an idea, but needed to get into the concourse. He waited another five minutes and then suggested finding a place in the concourse for a drink which in truth he did want as well. On a less busy day, he would have suggested going to Macy's, but the Concourse had ample coffee bars and cafes.

Aileen responded, "Good idea, I am really thirsty now."

Tommy asked, "Can I have an orange juice and crisps please Dad?"

"Yes, if that is what you want son?"

So they made their way into the concourse, Level 1 and found a place with tables outside, and some were free, so they sat down and Horatio ordered coffees for him and Aileen and orange juice and crisps for Tommy. When Horatio finished his coffee, he stood up as he said, "Aileen, stay here with Tommy, and rest for a while. I just want to go and check something out further along this level and it will be quicker if I go on my own. I'll try not to be long."

Aileen was happy enough to stay put, her feet were now aching, and Tommy was happy enough stare gazing around him as he slowly sipped his juice and ate his crisps.

Horatio returned twenty minutes later, and Aileen asked, "Did you get what you wanted?"

Horatio just nodded his head, "Are we ready to move now and go and have one last look at the tree?"

Aileen and Tommy stood up straight away and they made their way out of the concourse and back to the tree. They stood there for a few minutes, gazing at the tree as they listened to some bell ringers and a group of Carol singers, and then they caught a cab and arrived home at 6.30pm.

None of them were very hungry, so Aileen kept it simple and dished up omelettes with a tomato side salad, followed by a pre made apple pie and ice cream. When they had eaten and cleared up, they moved into the lounge, turning just the lamp on, and Horatio picked up two packages he had placed behind an armchair by the window, and sitting down on the sofa next to Aileen he said, " I have an early present for you and Tommy, but let me give you yours first."

Aileen looked surprised and her eyes moistened instantly as she thought Horatio was spoiling her yet again. He had given her a miniature imitation Swarovski star ornament in a royal blue presentation box. She held it up and it sparkled beautifully in the lamp light. She gave him a big hug as she said, "Thank you Horatio, this is exquisite." Then sitting back she asked,"Is this what you went to find at the concourse?"

"Guilty, you looked so happy looking up at the star today; I had to get you one. I knew the store was in the concourse and I remembered reading somewhere they produced these ornaments and just hoped they had one in stock."

"Let's put it on the tree together Horatio?"

So Horatio stood up, pulled Aileen to her feet, and they moved over to the Christmas tree, and he held her right wrist lightly as she placed the loop of the star over the top of the tree. Then she smiled and whispered, "Now all we need is some mistletoe?"

"Nope, we don't need that," Horatio said and smacked his lips down hard on hers. When she came up for air they laughed happily together and returned to the sofa.

Then Horatio handed the other package to Tommy. "This one is for you son. I wasn't sure what to get you as there was so much to choose from but, knowing you like Disney characters, and we are never too old for them I thought you might like this one," he said as Tommy removed a Swarovski crystal Mickey Mouse from its box. Like his mom Tommy hugged Horatio and said, I love it Dad." and then he asked," Can we take it back to Miami when we go home?"

"Of course you can son."

Soon after, although he didn't believe in Santa Claus anymore Tommy did like stories about him, and he asked Horatio to read him a poem he had in one of his old Christmas books that had been left in the apartment. Horatio grinned when he realised it was the poem "Twas the Night Before Christmas." With Tommy sitting on the left side of him and Aileen on the right, he said, "This is one of my favourite Christmas poems."

"Did you know Tommy, the inspiration for this poem, written by Clement Clarke Moore, came while he was actually on a shopping sleigh ride trip, right here in Manhattan, in 1823?"

"Wow, that long ago?"

"Certainly was Tommy. But later on Major Henry Livingston's family claimed it had been written by him, but they were never able to prove it."

"You would have been able to find out the truth wouldn't you Dad?"

Horatio smiled, the boy had such faith in him.

"Whatever the truth the poem remained credited to Moore, and became a classic poem, and I have this poem in a special book of poetry that Kyle bought me one Christmas."

Then with his left arm around Aileen, her head resting on his shoulder, and Tommy nestled in to him close on his right side, Horatio put his reading glasses on and read the poem...

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

When he finished Tommy said, "Thank you Dad, that was magic, and thank you for Mickey Mouse, and for taking us out, it has been a super day." Then he hugged Horatio as he said, "I love you Dad...goodnight."

"Love you too Tommy, very much," said Horatio as he kissed him goodnight. Then Tommy not needing to be told trotted off to bed, carrying his book in one hand and Mickey Mouse clutched in the other.

Aileen followed him and kissed him goodnight, and pulled the duvet over him and smiled when she noticed he had placed the Mickey Mouse in a prime position on his bedside cabinet. In this apartment that is where Tommy had always placed anything he loved.

Returning to the lounge she hesitated in the doorway for a minute as she looked at Horatio thinking that he was way too generous but she knew this was because he loved them, and god how she loved him and was so scared of losing him. She gave him a wistful look but changed it quickly to a smile when he turned his head and said, "Come here Sweetheart, sit with me." But he had seen the look and decided that as they had had a good day he was not going to spoil it by challenging her about it tonight.

As she sat down she said, "You read that poem beautifully Horatio you made it come alive, not only for Tommy but me as well."

He smiled, and said, "Thank you."

Then she nestled in close to him and they sat in comfortable silence for a while until Aileen broke the silence and said, "Horatio, I was wondering why such a nice man as Michael has never been married?"

"Well, it is very sad Aileen, many years ago when he first became an attorney he fell deeply in love with Rebecca, a police officer and she got shot, protecting a witness, and died. He went to pieces for a while, but then he became District Attorney, and worked all kinds of hours, and I guess the job just consumed him from that point on. I understand he did try to go out with a few women along the way but none seemed to be able to match up to Rebecca. Eventually, I think he just got to the point where he wasn't bothered any more. I did wonder if he would pair up with Catlin when he went to see her in Canada this year as he had a very soft spot for her. In fact, he liked her before Danny his brother did, but she chose Danny. However he so often had to care for her and Danny junior, because his brother was always in trouble and unreliable. Then his brother committed suicide and Catlin and young Danny moved to Canada."

"Anyway, it is fantastic that he has fallen in love with Maeve. I'm really happy for him. He will be good to Maeve, so don't worry about that."

"I'm sure he will Horatio, I have always liked Michael."

Just before midnight Horatio placed Tommy's Christmas presents under the tree, made a nightcap and then watched a midnight service on the television, and then they went to bed.

Horatio had wanted to make love to his wife but she was looking really tired as they came to bed. So he wrapped his arms around her and Aileen drifted off to sleep first. He lay there worried about her, too many times over the last few weeks she had looked so wistful, and he had no idea why. He was also worried about her headaches which had mostly lessened now, but he wasn't at all sure that the headache she had at the ice rink the night before wasn't something he should be worrying about. Whether she liked it or not, he was going to make an appointment for her to go and see a neurologist when they returned to Miami.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Christmas day morning Horatio and Tommy were up bright and early, but Aileen was in no rush, so they took her breakfast in bed, just toast and fruit juice, both saying, "Happy Christmas" as they entered the bedroom with the tray.

She sat up smiling saying, "Happy Christmas to the two special men in my life. Come here and give me a Christmas kiss both of you." So Tommy jumped on the bed, and gave her a smacker on the cheek, and then Horatio placing the tray down on the bedside cabinet first, leaned over the bed, and whispered, "Happy Christmas Sweetheart on this our first Christmas day together." He kissed her gently and lingeringly on the mouth and with a wistful look, she ran her hands down his face saying, "I love you so much Horatio, and I always will whatever may happen in our lives."

Horatio responded, "And I love you too Sweetheart, never doubt that." At the same time he was wondering about that wistful look she had just given him and so early in the day. He shrugged it off for now, but after Christmas he was really going to have to get tough with her and get her to talk. He was absolutely sure something was wrong with her, and if he was honest he was a touch scared about what it might be, because if she was not missing New York as she claimed he was wondering if she was ill, he couldn't think of anything else it could be.

He passed the breakfast tray to her with a smile, and said, "Enjoy,"

Then Tommy said, "Mom can you hurry up? I want to open my presents."

Aileen laughed. "Okay, I'll join you in the lounge in a few minutes.

When she joined them fifteen minutes later, Tommy excitedly started unwrapping his presents and loved them all; he had a Lego Monster Fighters Werewolf set, and a Radio Control Mustang GT car, from Horatio and Aileen. A speed glider Creative Book with smart paper planes to make from Maeve, and because they knew he liked Lego sets so much he had a Lego mobile police lorry unit from Sharon and John. Maeve had told Michael that Tommy loved model cars, so he had given him a set of six model die cast metal cars. He was one happy excited boy.

Aileen and Horatio had both helped Tommy buy presents and he gave his mom a bottle of perfume and a small teddy bear with a personalised message "Love you Mom" printed on the cream sweater the bear was wearing, and gave his dad a shirt and matching tie.

They both kissed him and thanked him for their presents, and then Aileen gave Horatio a new watch he had been considering buying. He removed his old one immediately and after putting his new one on his wrist he kissed her on the cheek and said, "This is wonderful - Thank you Sweetheart."

"But how did you know I was interested in this one?"

Aileen laughed, "Because I do clean your study and noticed you had left a magazine on your desk opened at a page showing a picture and you had circled it, and I kept my fingers crossed it was one you truly wanted and wouldn't buy in the meantime."

Horatio chuckled and said, "So as I often say to my CSI's...follow the evidence, and you did."

Then he hugged her saying, "It is perfect, and absolutely what I wanted."

When Tommy asked where Horatio's present was for his mom Horatio looking at Aileen said, "I'm saving it to give to her when we are ready to leave for the party."

Later when Aileen was ready she came into the lounge and as always Horatio thought she looked beautiful. She was wearing an empire line royal blue chiffon dress with a crossover neckline, and asymmetric tiers of ruffled fabric across the skirt and extremely feminine. He thought she wore feminine dresses so well, and he loved his wife looking feminine. He picked a box up off the coffee table, opened it, and showing it to her first he then moved behind her and slipped a white gold chain with a sapphire pendant around her neck saying, "This is what I got your mom Tommy."

Aileen turned and hugged him. "Thank you, this is absolutely beautiful Horatio. It matches this bracelet you gave me back in May, and my engagement ring." she said as she waved her left wrist in front of them.

"That was the idea," he said, nuzzling her neck and telling her she looked beautiful.

At 1:00 pm Michael picked them and Maeve up, and drove them to John and Sharon's apartment. When they arrived Michael rang the doorbell and stepped back behind Horatio, Aileen and Tommy, as Maeve did, thus ensuring that Horatio would be the first to see who opened the door. When the door opened Horatio got a shock..."Hi Dad," said a grinning Kyle.

Horatio shut his eyes in disbelief for a moment and then stepped inside, and nearly hugged his son to death saying, "OMG... What a wonderful surprise Kyle. We thought you weren't coming home until middle of January."

While this was going on Aileen looked up to the sky and said, "Thank you so much." Then when she stepped inside Kyle gave her a kiss and a hug and told her she looked lovely, and then he picked an excited Tommy up saying, "Hey little brother you have grown taller since I last saw you," and Tommy put his arms round Kyle's neck, "I'm glad you're home safe Kyle. You're not going back this time are you?"

"No, Tommy, not this time," replied Kyle putting a smiling happy Tommy back down on the floor.

Then they all moved into the lounge with Michael and Maeve following, and where a beaming Sharon took all the coats from those wearing them and took them into the spare bedroom. Jerry was already there having arrived just a few minutes earlier and he was also beaming all over his face as he was thinking this was such a happy reunion between father and son. The relief and happiness on Horatio's face when he saw Kyle had been clear for all to see.

Then Kyle explained to his dad that plans to send them home had suddenly changed again, something to do with the Red Cross plane flights being re scheduled, and they got back on the 22nd December. So after unpacking he managed to get a cancelled air flight and came to New York on Christmas Eve and had stayed overnight with John and Sharon to give them a surprise.

"Sorry folks, I didn't have time to get any presents."

"You arriving home safe is the best present we could have had son," said Horatio, giving him another hug.

John offered them all an aperitif and gave Tommy a lemonade and they all sat down chatting except for Sharon who was busy in the kitchen.

The lounge looked very festive, there was a Christmas tree reaching to the ceiling, decorated with lots of twinkling lights, and the dining table settings were already done and the table looked a picture. There were candles waiting to be lit, Christmas napkins and Christmas crackers by all of the table settings, and little Christmas ornaments scattered here and there were helping to create a nice cosy atmosphere.

Just before 4:00 pm the candles were lit and the main lighting turned off and then John poured the wine and Sharon served up a delicious roast turkey dinner, followed by Christmas pudding and ice cream. They all thoroughly enjoyed the meal, and chatted and laughed amongst themselves, and at various stages through the meal someone would pull a cracker, all of them giving the contents to Tommy, who put a hat on his head and made Kyle put one on as well.

After the meal and while the men were relaxing with a coffee, and listening to some Christmas music on a CD player, Aileen went to help Sharon clear up in the kitchen. When they had finished Aileen was leaning against one of the counter tops when Sharon shut the kitchen door and said, "Right come on Aileen, what is wrong with you? I know something is, and Horatio is really worried about you and if there is something you need to tell him, don't you think it's time you did? It's not fair to keep him in the dark."

Aileen shrugged her shoulders and sighed, she knew it had to come out now, Sharon would never let go once she had the bit between her teeth. "I'm pregnant Sharon, and it's my fault and Horatio will be so angry with me."

Sharon smiled so this is what the problem was. Horatio had been worrying that Aileen was unhappy in Miami or ill. She couldn't understand Aileen at the moment. Horatio angry with her was not possible she thought and anyway if he was, he bloody had something to do with her friend getting pregnant. Then she grinned...no, Horatio could never be angry with his wife.

"Come of it Aileen, Horatio wouldn't know how to be angry with you. He adores you."

"Is this what all the wistful looks have been about? Yes, I've noticed them as well as Horatio has. Did you think you were going to lose him for some absurd reason? And what about the headaches, do they have something to do with this as well?"

Then the tears rolled down Aileen's face as she continued, "On the first day in Miami we made love and Horatio did try to wear protection, but I ripped the half open packet and condom from him and threw it on the floor.

Sharon, smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

"I told him I hated the things and explained to him that it had taken me six years to get pregnant with Tommy and never again in the ensuing eight years either. I persuaded him that because of this and the fact I'm now forty I was hardly likely to get pregnant, and he trusted me, he oh so trusted me."

"Sharon he sets such store by being able to trust, and if you fail him he withdraws from you. The headaches have been tension headaches. I suspected I was pregnant coincidentally with me having the virus, and it was then confirmed two weeks later, and I am so afraid he will not be happy with me."

"Not that he has ever said he wouldn't like us having a baby, but he hasn't once said he would like one either."

"Do you want this baby yourself?"

"Of course I do Sharon. I want Horatio's baby more than anything in the world."

"You're such a fool Aileen, the fact you told Horatio more or less there would never be a baby would have made him sensitive to the situation which is why he has never asked. Knowing him he would never have put you under that sort of stress. Look how he is with Tommy and Kyle, do you really think he would be angry because you're pregnant. If I'm any judge of him he will be ecstatic."

Then Aileen fainted hitting the side of her head on the kitchen table as she went down, and just as that happened Tommy had opened the door to come and find his mom, and he rushed back into the lounge and shouted, "Dad, Dad...Mommy has fallen on the floor and hit her head on the table."

Horatio rushed out to the kitchen to see Aileen flat out on the floor as white as a ghost with Sharon kneeling next to her talking to her gently. He knelt down next to his wife, the opposite side to Sharon and asked her with fear in his eyes, "What the heck happened here?"

"She was leaning up against the counter top Horatio and we were talking. She was upset, and I have to admit I was being tough with her, for her own good, and I think she hyperventilated; then she fell down, hitting her head on the corner of the table on the way."

As they were talking Aileen started to come too, and Horatio gently lifted her into a sitting position, and supported her with an arm round her back, and smoothed her hair from her face and slowly color returned to her face and she attempted to get up. As she tried though she was a bit unsteady, so Horatio lifted her into his arms and Sharon told him to take her to the main bedroom. Sharon followed them and laying Aileen on the bed Horatio turned to her and asked, "What on earth were you talking about to cause a panic attack?"

Sharon smiled at him, "You were right Horatio; there is something worrying Aileen, but it's not what you think. Her headaches, whilst being uncomfortable for Aileen, are nothing worse that tension headaches through worry."

Seeing Horatio looking puzzled, she continued, "She does have something to tell you so I will leave you alone together for now. But be patient with her Horatio, she is a little bit irrational, her hormones are all over the place," said Sharon smiling as she made to leave the room.

Horatio sat on the edge of the bed and turning slightly so he was sitting mostly on his right side facing her he took Aileen's hands in his asking, "What's the matter Sweetheart? You just gave me a big scare. Are you not well? For god's sake please tell me what is wrong. Whatever it is I need to know."

"Horatio you are going to be so angry with me and it's my fault. I'm pregnant," and with tears in her eyes she continued, "But I want your baby so much. And I have been worried stiff for a while. You trusted me and believed me and I have let you down."

Horatio was speechless for a moment and then with wide open eyes gasped, "Pregnant, OMG Pregnant...we're going to have a baby?"

"We're going to have a baby" he repeated, shaking his head from side to side in wonderment.

"Oh come here you darling, darling girl," he said drawing her into his arms, hugging her really tight.

Then he released her asking, "Why would I be angry Sweetheart. Have I ever given you a cause to think I would be? I could never be angry with you. This is wonderful, wonderful news."

"Well you have never indicated you would like a baby."

"I have thought it would be nice for us to have a baby together, at some stage, but after you told me about not being able to conceive easily, I accepted the fact it would never happen. In the circumstances I wouldn't have wanted to put you under any pressure and we have two boys between us anyway. I wanted to be married to you because I love you Aileen for being the person you are. I will always love you no matter what. Our baby is a wonderful bonus though. I'm thrilled to bits."

"Horatio, I was so scared...I became aware that I was probably pregnant at the same time as I had that virus, and Yelina screaming down the phone at me, and seeing your reaction to her, which she deserved, it made me worry and I have had tension headaches ever since. I know so much how you have to trust someone and I was afraid to tell you. I so don't want to lose you Horatio."

"Christ Aileen, I am so sorry...you should have told me Sweetheart."

"Aileen, from now on please tell me if anything is wrong. You have been worrying unnecessarily and I have in turn been worried about you, never ever be afraid to tell me anything."

"And anyway, I had just a little something to do with this," said Horatio smiling and caressing her face gently. "So I should be angry with myself in that case, because if I hadn't wanted a baby then I took a risk in taking advantage of you as we should... never say never."

Then with twinkling eyes he continued, ""But, hey it was so lovely taking advantage of you Sweetheart."

"I just don't understand how I haven't noticed. You're still as slim as ever, and I haven't heard or seen you being sick. Hmm...I should probably have noticed you missed a couple of periods though."

Then with a wry smile "That's because you unselfishly always give me what I want, and I just don't stop to work dates out."

"How far into the pregnancy are you?"

"Three months."

"You wouldn't have been able to work dates out too well Horatio. I told you when I first joined you in Miami, that the doctors always thought it was my fault that Jack and I had only been able to have Tommy. Jack was tested and he got the nod that everything was perfect with him. They put it all down to my very erratic cycle; it is not regular by any means. As the years were going by they said it was unlikely that I would conceive again and I believed them. They told me with some sympathy, that it was really a hit and miss situation. If I had not had had Tommy, I think they might have suggested a few things but by then Jack and I decided to ride our luck, but we were never lucky again as you know."

Then laughing Aileen now very relieved managed to joke. "Looks like you knew how to hit the target."

"Well, they all tell me I am a good shot," said Horatio laughing along with her now.

"Horatio with eyes now misting and wrapping his arms round his wife again said, "What a Christmas Day this has turned out to be. Kyle back home, never ever to return to Afghanistan and now your wonderful news. Life couldn't be any more perfect."

Meanwhile, when Sharon went into the lounge everyone was showing concern and wanted to know what was wrong with Aileen, and Sharon told them that she had fainted, but was alright now and talking to Horatio about something he needed to hear before anyone else.

After a short elapse of time Tommy wanted to go and see his mom so Sharon took him to the bedroom, knocked on the door and called out, "Horatio can Tommy come in he is anxious to see his mom." Horatio opened the door, "Come in Tommy, we have something to tell you."

"Could you ask Kyle to come and join us please Sharon?"

When Kyle joined them, Horatio told his sons that Aileen was pregnant and therefore they would have a sister or brother in a few months time.

In the meantime, the others really wanted to know what was going on now so Sharon simply told them that Horatio had just received a wonderful Christmas present and he was telling his boys the news. Behind the scenes John had twigged what was going on and quietly asked her, "Is Horatio going to be a dad again?"

Sharon just touched her nose and made him wait.

Ten minutes later, Kyle returned to the lounge with Tommy in tow and with a huge grin announced, "Aileen is pregnant." Then laughing added, "Dad obviously still has it in him."

There were smiles all round, this was happy news, especially good to hear on Christmas day.

Then Kyle noticed Tommy standing there with his hands on his hips, a near perfect imitation of his dad, and then that solemn look appeared on his face that told him he was about to ask one of his awkward questions and sure enough, Tommy asked out loud, "Does that mean Dad didn't wear one of those plastic bags?"

Sharon, John, Michael, Maeve and Jerry, just looked at each other with bemused smiles, not too sure what Tommy was talking about, but Kyle convulsed with laughter.

"Hmmm, I think so Tommy," said Kyle, trying hard to control his laughter.

Oh how good it was to be home, Kyle thought. Tommy may be older and taller, but he hadn't changed. He hadn't had much to laugh about In Afghanistan over the last few weeks, and Tommy was like a tonic. Bless him.

Then Tommy ran back to the bedroom, and Kyle quietly told them all about the day back in Miami when Horatio had been forced to explain what condoms were to Tommy, and everyone thought it was hilarious, and they were all still laughing when Horatio, Aileen and Tommy entered the lounge.

Horatio looked bemused by the laughter so Kyle told him what had happened.

Going pink and shaking his head from side to side Horatio muttered," That boy is so going to get me into real trouble one of these days." But he laughed, he was very happy right now, and he and Aileen accepted every ones congratulations on their happy news.

Then John, out of the blue and laughing said, "Hey Horatio, I was just thinking, isn't it usually rock stars that have babies at your age?"

Sharon wasn't amused "Leave him alone John."

"Oh come on Sharon, I'm only teasing, and Horatio knows that. Don't you Horatio?"

Horatio gave him a wry grin as if to say boys will be boys, but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

When they all settled down Jerry moved over to them and taking Aileen and Horatio's hands in his own he said, "I know in my heart that a baby born from your union will be a very loved and blessed baby. I'm really happy for you both," and he gave them both a hug.

Then the party continued, late into the evening.

Even later that night after Michael had driven them and Maeve home, and when Tommy was in bed, Horatio made very gentle and tender love to his wife.

Kyle had stayed at John and Sharon's overnight, saying he would join them the next day.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31... **Penultimate chapter**

The next day, as Michael was going to spend the day with Maeve, and as arranged the day before, he picked Kyle up and dropped him off at Aileen's in the middle of the morning.

The family spent a nice relaxing day together and did a lot of talking catching up for the last eight months. Kyle remembering he had left Tommy in tears when he returned to Afghanistan made sure he gave him a lot of his time, and sat on the floor playing with his new Christmas toys with him, while Aileen and Horatio looked on fondly as they sat on the sofa, watching them, with Aileen snuggled in close to Horatio and both in a very happy place mentally now.

At one time in the day while Tommy was in his bedroom and out of earshot, Kyle told them that the last few weeks had been really bad in Afghanistan, and that the last time he spoke to them had been a particularly bad day, as two of his comrades were killed in a bomb blast. The two comrades were both Miami boys that had been on the same bus as him that left Miami all those months ago.

Horatio shuddered, and his thoughts went to the poor families. He remembered thinking Kyle had not looked so good the last time they spoke on Skype and realised this must have been the reason why.

Then Kyle lifting his St Christopher out of his shirt said, "Sorry this is damaged...a snipers bullet bounced off it the same day, and probably saved my life. So, this gift of yours did help keep me safe, I will always wear it as a reminder."

Horatio shut his eyes as he thought, "My boy surely led a charmed life over there. Thank god he was out of the army now."

Kyle also told them that he didn't exactly know what he wanted to do now as a profession. Horatio responded, "Kyle, take your time; don't rush into anything just because you feel you have to work. Have a break and sit back and take the time to think. If you want to talk about anything you know we are here to listen to you and help if we can. We will always support you in whatever you decide to do."

"We still owe you a 21st Birthday present...so if you want to go on a vacation somewhere for a few weeks, we will foot the bill son."

"Thanks Dad...I'll think about it some and let you know."

Late in the afternoon, after Aileen had carefully removed the Swarovski star from the Christmas tree which she was taking back to Miami with her, and then Tommy and Kyle took over and removed the decorations and lights and packed them away. Horatio threw the tree out in the trash bin, and Aileen hoovered up all the dropped pine needles.

Then they packed ready for going home, and the next day they all returned to Miami together, Kyle having managed to get a cancellation on the same return flight. He had been lucky with picking up cancelled seats lately.

Horatio was not keen on leaving his car parked at any airport but he had for once and on the way home from the Miami Dade International Kyle decided he would like to stay at his Dad's overnight, so Horatio drove straight home.

When they arrived they found the paperwork finalising Tommy's adoption had arrived so that was another nice surprise for them. But, Aileen found a letter addressed to her from Yelina, saying she was sorry if she had caused her any distress, and could Aileen help her by persuading Horatio to forgive her. Aileen showed it to Horatio and in the heat of the moment he said, "That's it...we take legal proceedings to get a restraining order to stop her making further contact."

But Aileen at peace with herself now Horatio knew she was pregnant and feeling more like her old self said, "Horatio, don't do that just yet. Let me try responding to her by letter first."

Horatio looked at her perplexed, "If that's what you want to do Sweetheart go ahead. But if it fails, we will take legal action."

"I'll show you the letter Horatio. I won't say anything behind your back. And Horatio I need to do this, I did not have a chance to respond to her, she didn't give me a chance."

Horatio nodded his head in understanding.

Kyle hearing this conversation was wondering what had happened to make his dad angry. Personally he had never had much involvement with Yelina, but if she had made his dad angry he guessed it must have been something pretty bad.

That evening after they had unpacked, and eaten, and Tommy was in bed, Aileen sat down and wrote her letter, while Horatio quietly explained to Kyle what had happened a few weeks earlier.

 _Yelina,_

 _One normally says thank you for receiving a letter from the person they are responding to. But in this instance, I am not going to be so courteous as to do that. You see I do not accept your apology, it is far too late, and I do not appreciate you asking me for help when you so rudely screamed at me down the phone on November 13th. I am not prepared to go against Horatio's wishes and I am certainly not going to try and persuade him to allow you back into his life when I know he clearly doesn't want this. If that were to happen it would have to be because he chooses to forgive you, not because I have tried to persuade him._

 _I love him so much, and I will never ever go behind his back. So don't pull this stunt again._

 _This all back fired Yelina because you screamed at me thinking I would start to distrust Horatio, but what you didn't realise is that I trust Horatio implicitly, and have done from the very first day I met him. I was not well the day you phoned otherwise, there is no doubt whatsoever that I would have phoned you back and told you that piece of news. But, mentioning my son in your tirade was another mistake you made. If you love your son Yelina and I have no doubt you do, then you will know that a mother will guard her son with her life if necessary, and that also means when someone bad mouths them even if not directly. And, yes my son is precious to me, and yes we are very cosy here with Horatio's love for both of us._

 _I can understand some women may be envious of me, after all Horatio is good looking and charming, and I recognise he sometimes receives looks of appreciation from women. He stopped me in my tracks when I first met him._

 _But, I cannot understand your jealousy, because this is what it was all about wasn't it Yelina? Pure jealousy and consequently dislike for me. I don't know what triggered this jealousy at this stage of your life, as Horatio has clearly been over you for many years. So where did it come from Yelina? I can only guess that you suddenly realised at our pre wedding party what you might have had if you had been nice to him? Was it perhaps that because Horatio married me, and took on the responsibility of my beloved son, you thought Horatio would no longer care about your son Raymond? Believe me nothing is further from the truth than that idea. Horatio loves Raymond, and as his late brother's son, he will always love him. He will always be welcome to visit with us, or to make contact with Horatio by phone or any other means._

 _Anyway, it is no good crying over spilt milk now Yelina, you brought this all upon yourself. Why could you just not have let him be happy without all this nonsense? He didn't deserve this; he has never hurt you in his life. All he ever did was watch out for you and your son from what I understand. What a way to pay him back. Did you really need to cause him such anguish? He got angry with you because he thought you had hurt me and you of all people should know he protects his own. I have nothing but contempt for you for having deliberately tried to ruin our marriage and to hurt him so much._

 _Whatever your reasons were for being jealous, I repeat I will not go behind Horatio's back to help you in any way. He deserves to be allowed to be happy away from the petty jealousy you have displayed._

 _You have lost him in your life Yelina, and you only have yourself to blame._

 _I could perhaps understand if Horatio had promised you anything in the past, but he didn't. You should have sat back and said, "I'm happy for you." Then you would still have been in his life._

 _Horatio and I love each other dearly. We are very happy together, and will be even happier in six months time, and something you could have been part of had you not been so foolish. I'll let you work that one out._

 _Do not try to get through to Horatio again via me. It will not work._

 _I don't wish you ill Yelina, despite what you tried to do, and I sincerely hope you can move on and let this whole sorry matter drop now._

 _Aileen Caine_

When she finished Aileen sighed and putting her pen down, and looking across at Horatio sitting on the sofa she said, "You can read now."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes, and then if there is anything you dislike, perhaps I can re think my words."

Horatio read the letter and smiling said, "A perfect letter Aileen." And he thought it was because in the letter his dear wife had clearly let go of her feelings as well. Yelina deserved this backlash.

"Just one thing though, and laughing he asked, "Do I really get many appreciative glances from women?"

"Yes you do Horatio Caine, and you know it."

"Maybe I do sense it sometimes, but there is only one woman I look at and she is standing here right in front of me," said Horatio, pulling her into a hug.

Kyle sitting on the sofa smiled at them with affection. He loved both of them.

The next day Aileen posted the letter, and Yelina never contacted them personally again.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 FINAL

6 months later

It was the evening June 4 th, 2013 and Aileen was in the labour ward at Miami Dade Memorial Hospital, and at 10:30pm, after a longish labour gave birth to a beautiful seven and a half pound baby daughter. Horatio had been by her side throughout, wiping her forehead, holding her hand which she gripped frequently, talking soothingly to her, and wishing he could have taken her pain for her. But she had coped with the pain magnificently, she wasn't a screamer and he was so proud of her.

 _He had been feeling guilty as he watched her in pain. He was thinking it wasn't really fair that women went through nine months of pregnancy ending with the pain of birth, and all the men did towards this was to have a few minutes of pleasure. Then he gave a rum smile._

He had watched his daughter, their little miracle, finally making her entrance into the world and was feeling very emotional. While their daughter was being checked out, he pulled his chair up as close to the top of the bed as he could and leaned over and hugged Aileen saying, "I love you Sweetheart. Thank you for giving me a beautiful baby daughter." A weary Aileen smiled at him "I'm happy as well Horatio." And though exhausted, she was. She had silently been hoping they were going to have a daughter, because between them they had two boys, and she just knew Horatio would love a daughter, though he hadn't said so, but seeing his face when he uttered those words told her he was one happy man right now.

After they were cleaned up and the baby was declared healthy, Aileen and their daughter were then moved to a private room which Horatio had insisted on them having. His intention was to stay with them for an hour to make sure they were both settled and comfortable before he left, but now tired himself he nodded off in an armchair placed in the room and ended up staying longer than he intended.

Aileen who had nodded off herself woke up a bit later and seeing Horatio was still there but asleep, she smiled and looking at him the whole time she reflected on the last six months. He had been so gentle with her throughout the whole of the pregnancy, so much so that at times she had to remind him she wasn't actually sick.

They had turned the spare room into a nursery, decorating in neutral colours as they hadn't wanted to know the sex of their baby at the time.

Because she had been 40 now 41, she had undergone some diagnostic tests to see if there were any chromosomal abnormalities, and while the tests are not 100% accurate, her tests had come out high enough not to suspect any problems. Not that it would have made any difference, their baby would be loved whatever. She underwent the tests just so they could be prepared ahead of time if any special requirements were going to be needed. They had been doubtful about having one of the tests though as there was a one in hundred chance she could lose the baby so she didn't have it with Horatio's agreement.

Horatio had gently caressed her baby bump every night speaking to the baby in her womb. He had read that babies heard your voices and he encouraged Tommy to talk to the baby as well. Even Kyle when he popped in was told to speak to the baby. He so wanted everyone to be part of their baby's life, their lives.

Tommy had asked so many questions, and Horatio had answered them as they arose...in the only way he knew how, truthfully, but he did this in the nicest possible way. Tommy knew how babies were created because of Horatio's talk with him about condoms when they first arrived in Miami, but now he knew just about everything. Thus, Tommy certainly knew how babies arrived in this world, and he was so looking forward to having a brother or sister.

They had decided on names. If they had a daughter she was to be called Hannah Maria. Horatio's mother's name was Hannah, and Maria her mother's name. In the event they had a son his name would have been Stephen Raymond. Stephen was Horatio's middle name, and Raymond his brother's first name.

She was so happy that she had been able to give Horatio their newly born daughter, and looking at him lovingly across the room she whispered, "Horatio, wake up darling you should get home now."

He came to with a start, and checking his wife and daughter were well, he kissed them both goodnight and left the hospital at 1:30am. It had been a long day and he needed to get home for a shower and to catch some proper sleep as well. On the way home even though it was late he was so elated he phoned Kyle to let him know he had a baby sister. Kyle was happy and said he would pop into the hospital to see Aileen and Hannah in the afternoon.

Alexx had been called upon to help them out by staying with Tommy, and when he arrived home she had nodded off on the sofa. He went to get a cover for her, and when he returned she had woken up. As she looked around with bleary eyes she saw Horatio's beaming face looking down at her, and shot up, "Is it all over Horatio?"

"It is Alexx, it is. Aileen had a longish labour, but she gave birth safely to the cutest most beautiful little girl at 10:30pm. We have a daughter Alexx, and she is adorable. She has light brown hair, and blue eyes, and I am so darned happy and I think I'm going to cry."

Alexx immediately stood up and hugging him whispered, "I am so happy for you Horatio. You are such a good father; that little girl doesn't know how lucky she is going to be." Then she and Horatio had a happy weeping long hug together.

A few minutes later Alexx made them a nightcap and then they went to bed, Alexx sleeping on fold up bed erected in the dining room for her.

Horatio couldn't sleep for a while and laying on his back with his hands behind his neck his thoughts turned to Kyle, his first born.

Not long after they had returned to Miami after Christmas, Kyle had discussed with him, whether he thought it would be inappropriate to go and see the parents of his two comrades who died in Afghanistan. He felt he wanted to do something, but didn't want to upset anyone. They had discussed this at length and as it was a delicate matter, Horatio on behalf of his son found out the addresses of the parents and gave them a quiet discreet call. Both sets of parents were pleased that Kyle wanted to see them and as they lived close together, they had arranged a meeting at the apartment of one set of parents and he went with Kyle to give him moral support. The parents had recognised him as being the Lieutenant, who had persuaded the demonstrators to move away from the coach the morning their sons had returned to Afghanistan, and had welcomed their commiserations for their lost sons and thanked them for going to see them.

Kyle seemed happier after their visit. It was clear that he had also gained some benefit from the meeting and was now comfortable in moving on. It seemed that it had given Kyle some closure having been able to pay his respects to the parents. He was proud of his boy.

Then Kyle went to see his mother for a week.

He didn't take them up on going for a holiday as he felt Miami could give him all he needed, and he spent three weeks going to the beach, swimming, surfing, kayaking...all the things he enjoyed doing.

Then John Kelly had phoned him out of the blue wondering if Kyle would like to try his hand at working with him for a few weeks as he had a lot on and could do with some help. Kyle jumped at the chance and spent two months with John. Then when he came home he had discussed job options with him. Kyle had made up his mind he wanted to be a detective like him or to do private work like John. But both he and John had told him that he should do a stint as a police officer first if this is what he really wanted to do. Kyle was therefore now enrolled at the Miami Police Training Academy. At the moment this was suiting Kyle as he was close to home, and family. His army career had instilled discipline in him so the Academy seemed to be suiting him well.

He hadn't been totally sure about this move, but he said he would support his son in what he wanted to do, and that is what he was doing. He was only young yet, plenty of time to move into something else if it didn't work out.

Then he fell asleep exhausted but feeling happy.

The next morning Horatio told Tommy he had a little sister and that they would be going to see her and his mom a little later in the day. Luckily Tommy was on half term school break this week.

The night nurse at the hospital had told him that as Aileen was in a private room he could go in any time of the day but preferably after 11:00 am.

They had breakfast with Alexx and then she said she would go home for a while and come back later. But Horatio taking her by the shoulders "Don't go yet. Come with me and Tommy to see Aileen and our daughter."

"I would love to Horatio. But are you sure you don't want to see them on your own today?"

"I'm sure. You were here for us all day yesterday, and we're going to need you again tonight. I'm certain she would love to see you."

When they arrived at the hospital they had to wait for a few moments as the doctor was in with Aileen, but he was just doing his rounds. Aileen and daughter were fine.

When they walked in the room she was lying on the bed with Hannah in her arms. She smiled when she saw them and spoke to Tommy first, "Tommy come and say hello to your little sister."

So Tommy wandered across to the bed and a bit awestruck touched one of her tiny hands and she gripped it, and this made him smile, "Hello Hannah...I'm your brother Tommy, and I love you." Then he gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Horatio ruffled his head, "That was nice Tommy."

Then Alexx gave Aileen a kiss and said, "Well done honey. Now can I have a hold of the little one please?"

Smiling Aileen nodded her head, and Alexx ever so gently removed her from Aileen's arms and sat down with her in the armchair.

Horatio then went over to his wife saying, "You look radiant," and kissed her tenderly on the mouth and sat on the bed taking one of her hands in his. With contented smiles they both watched Alexx talking baby talk to their daughter, with Tommy kneeling down in front of Alexx looking at his sister still awestruck.

A little later Alexx passed Hannah to Horatio with the comment, "Daddies turn now Hannah."

While Horatio sat there with his daughter in his arms, talking away to her she fell asleep, so he stood up and carefully laid her down in her cot; kissed her and caressing her cheek whispered, "Sleep tight, precious."

Kyle arrived half an hour later; congratulated his dad and Aileen, and gave them all a hug including Alexx, and walked over to the cot and smiled sweetly at his little sister."Can I pick her up?" he asked. And at the sound of his voice Hannah opened her eyes so Aileen said yes. He lifted her up very carefully, and Alexx made way for him to sit down in the armchair. Like Tommy before him he was mesmerized by his little sister. "She is so tiny, but so perfect," he said as he played with first her tiny hands and then her tiny feet. I cannot believe we were all as small as this once. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "You will not only have Dad to protect you little one, but two brothers as well."

Horatio smiled benevolently at his son; He liked what he had just heard.

Then they all left fifteen minutes later with Horatio telling Aileen he would be back in the evening.

Horatio drove Kyle home first, as his son was finished at the Academy for the day.

When he arrived home Horatio made several phone calls passing on the good news to their friends back in New York. Alexx helped him by letting his colleagues at work know via a phone call to Eric. She no longer worked with them but she was in touch with then all on a fairly regular basis.

Early evening Horatio returned to the hospital and on opening the door to Aileen's room he was met by the sight of her sitting up in bed leaning back against a pillow for support and with their daughter feeding at her breast, and it choked him for a second...what a beautiful sight it was he thought. What better sight in the world was there than to see a baby at its mothers breast.

"Hello Sweetheart" said Horatio quietly, as he walked across the room, and sat down in a chair close to the bed. He watched his daughter sucking away for a while and thought his daughter was a bit of a guzzler, and smiling gently held her little feet, and he swore she looked at him saying "What do you think you are doing?" Then he laughed at himself. "You have one hell of an imagination Horatio Caine." He knew she couldn't see him properly yet, but she could hear and was looking at him for all the world as if she knew him.

He was feeling very emotional watching his daughter, and he gently cupped Aileen's swollen left breast in his right hand and tenderly rubbed her nipple with his thumb, he wanted to be part of this scene so much, and then he stretched up and kissed her lingeringly on the mouth.

When Hannah had finished feeding and had been put back in her cot, he got on the bed and stretching his legs out rested next to Aileen for a few minutes, and then removing a small box from his left trouser pocket and opening it he took out a white gold eternity ring inset with sapphires and slipped it on her wedding ring finger saying, "This is a present for giving me a beautiful daughter Sweetheart."

"Aileen gasped, "Thank you darling. It's exquisite. But you had something to do with this as you know" said Aileen laughing.

"Yes I know, but you had all the work to do, and I love you so very much." Then with a wicked grin on his face he said," Next time I'll get earrings and then you will have the full matching set."

Aileen raised her eyebrows.

"Just joking," Horatio said chuckling deep in his throat."I think our family is complete now."

He was still on the bed next to her with an arm around her when suddenly the door opened and a doctor came in to tell them that as there had been no complications and mother and daughter were doing really well, they could go home the following day.

Horatio went home in an exuberant mood.

When he arrived home he and Alexx made sure everything was ready for their home coming, not that much needed to be done, as Aileen had made sure all was in order before she went into hospital, and Alexx had kept the place tidy anyway. But he wanted everything to be perfect for them.

The next morning he arranged for a dozen red roses to be delivered urgently. Alexx would take them in for him. A whole stack of cards, clearly locally posted had arrived as well that morning and he placed them in a pile for Aileen to open when she came home. A few telegraphs from friends in New York had also arrived.. He was thinking everyone must have sent one immediately they knew to have got here so quick.

Then he drove to the hospital with Tommy who had wanted to go with him.

As they walked into the reception area a voice behind them called out "Lieutenant Caine." Turning round Horatio recognised Mrs Marshall, and her son Kevin.

"Mrs Marshall."

"I wasn't sure you would remember me Lieutenant Caine. I'm just on my way to see a friend and spotted you."

"I remember every victim I meet Mrs Marshall, unfortunately not for the right reasons though. I am pleased to see that you and Kevin are looking so well now."

"I hope life is being kind to you. I know your husband was sent to prison for three months, but I guess he was released some time ago."

"Yes he was, but we are divorced now, and the judge gave me sole custody of Kevin, with there to be no contact with his father."

"Kevin often speaks about how nice you were to him at the police station, and also the lady who looked after him when you came to see me in this very hospital."

"That would be Aileen, now my wife, who just last night, presented me with a beautiful daughter."

"I'm just on my way to see them now with my son Tommy here," he added placing his hands on Tommy's shoulders. "She will be pleased to hear you are both doing well."

"Congratulations Lieutenant Caine. Please pass on my thank you to your wife for having been so kind to Kevin."

Then she went on her way.

Horatio stood looking after her for a moment, thinking how nice it was for a change to see victims come through from an ordeal seemingly well.

Then he and Tommy made their way to Aileen's room, and he immediately told her about meeting Mrs Marshall, and Kevin. Aileen was delighted to hear they were doing well that little boy had tugged at her heartstrings that dreadful day.

Horatio then passed her the bag of clothes she had put to one side to bring in for when she came home together with some bits for Hannah. While she was getting ready he went to see the staff on duty and thanked them for looking after his wife and daughter so well.

Returning to the room he found Aileen was ready, so he picked his daughter up, now wearing a soft pale lemon babygro and with Tommy grabbing his mom's hand they made their way to his car. On the way out the staff in the reception area waved good bye to them. They knew Lieutenant Caine well. He had had cause to visit the hospital many times in the course of his work.

On reaching the car Horatio opened the doors, and let Aileen get in the back of the car and gently passed Hannah to her, and Tommy jumped in next to them. Horatio smiled, for once Tommy wasn't so eager to sit in the front with him.

Alexx saw them arriving home and immediately opened the door ready for them.

When Aileen entered the apartment the first thing she saw was the red roses and immediately knew they were from Horatio and turning to look at him as he followed in with Hannah in his arms she wanted to cry. He always made her feel so special...she moved across to him and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek and thanked him for the roses.

Later that evening after they had eaten a meal Alexx had prepared for them Horatio and Aileen opened the cards and read the telegraphs from friends and colleagues that had arrived that morning.

Then Tommy went to bed kissing them all goodnight and gave his sister a gentle cuddle as she lay in her crib.

After her 10:00 pm feed Hannah wouldn't settle down so Horatio picked her up and placed her against his chest and gently rubbed her back until she brought up some wind, and as she did so he murmured tenderly, "That's better isn't Sweetheart? You will have to learn not to guzzle so fast."

Then he moved her into the crook of his left arm and Aileen and Alexx thought she looked so comfortable there with her daddy smiling at her. They couldn't but help know that Horatio was enchanted with his daughter.

A few minutes later Horatio moved across to the patio doors, opened them and stepped outside. He beckoned Aileen to join him so she followed him out and he placed his free arm around her shoulders and then looking up to the sky he said, "Hannah, and Maria, wherever you are, we hope you can see your beautiful granddaughter Hannah Maria, who we named after you both. And Mom, if you're listening please be happy for me as I now have a wonderful and happy family which is what I always wanted, and if you have any say in the matter, please allow me to live long enough to see my daughter grow up."

Then they went back inside, and Horatio gently laid his daughter down who was now fast asleep.

The End.

A/N...Thank you to all for reading and for the reviews; I have enjoyed your company, and if you have enjoyed my story I hope to have the pleasure of still having your company as we go forward.

I always wanted Horatio to have a family, thus my first two stories (Enough is Enough) and (Moving On) were all about making this happen. He has that now, and from here on he will of course mix work with family life. The next three stories include crimes in the storylines, so we will see how these might affect the Caine's.

The first of the three stories to come is entitled - Shadows of the Past (Part 1).

Horatio takes two weeks maternity leave to be with Aileen and Hannah. Calleigh visits on the Sunday afternoon, while Tommy is at his friends. When Horatio picks him up later he is worried about his sons silence on the way home. When he finally gets Tommy to talk, what he tells Horatio will affect all of his family in one way or another over a period of time. Sharon and John visit to see Hannah, during Horatio's leave and they stay with Kyle and something Sharon says disturbs Kyle and he questions his father, and Kyle is shocked and upset at what he hears, and Aileen comforts him. Kyle gets slightly hurt and as a result Julia re appears on the scene and causes Horatio to get snarky with Aileen, because she asks an innocent question. It's not all doom and gloom however as one day Horatio gets a nice surprise when a child victim of 10 years ago turns up at the MDPD to say hello. He also gets a surprise visitor at home. Hannah is christened and in the evening there is a party to celebrate both the christening and Horatio and Aileen's first wedding anniversary. Kyle brings an unexpected guest, and Michael Hayes has news for them.

I will start publishing this on November 23rd ...but first, if interested I will be publishing a Fantasy Christmas one shot on November 21st - Entitled – Twas the night before Christmas - A Visit from Saint Nicholas.


End file.
